Yellow Chrysanthemum
by saerusa
Summary: discontinued
1. Gladiolus Wedding

Bulan telah nampak menggantikan mentari yang sudah terbenam. Kerlip bintang semakin memperindah langit malam. Marriott Executive Tokyo—hotel bintang lima yang terletak di pesisir pantai Okinawa menjadi saksi bisu peristiwa penyatuan keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Bunyi desingan dan letupan ratusan kembang api saling sambung menyambung. Suasana hotel berkelas itu tampak ramai. Suara terompet dan saksofon makin semarak mengiringi kedatangan barisan panjang sedan lexus putih yang berhenti tepat di depan pelataran hotel bintang lima ini. Keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga memasuki lobi hotel. Kilatan lampu blitz kamera mulai beraksi disana-sini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yellow Chysanthemum**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Violetta Onyx**

**T. OOC. Typo. AU. DLDR! NO FLAME! ****RE-EDIT!**

**Please, read this chapter before you go to the next chapter. Thanks :))**

**.**

**.**

**-:O:-**

**Gladiolus Wedding**

**-:O:-**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

Ballroom hotel tampak sangat elegan dengan pilar-pilar berwarna keemasan yang menyangga langit-langit berbentuk kubah. Tepat di tengahnya, lampu serupa _pendant_ raksasa memendarkan cahaya terang ke seluruah sudut ruangan. Blitz kamera kembali memenuhi indra penglihatan. Bunga daffodil—melambangkan dusta,lily—melambangkan harga diri dan magnolia—melambangkan kebangsawanan bermartabat dan kecantikan yang istimewa menjadi penghias utama ballroom hotel. Sungguh rangkaian bunga yang tepat menggambarkan pesta pernikahan. Lambang keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga mendominasi dekor ruangan.

Aroma manis dan sedap yang sangat menggugah selera mengusik setiap penciuman. Appetizer, main course dan dessert dari berbagai macam negara tertata rapih di meja hidangan. Para pemain orkestra yang sengaja didatangkan langsung dari berbagai belahan dunia mengalunkan simfoni-simfoni hasil gubahan Mozart dan Beethoven. Suara dentingan piano dan gesekan biola yang saling beradu menciptakan melodi yang sangat indah untuk didengar.

Benar-benar pesta pernikahan yang sangat mewah.

**.**

**-:O:-  
><strong>

**.**

Riuh mulai menggema di hotel megah bintang lima ini. Para wartawan semakin berdesak-desakan memasuki ballroom hotel. Saling adu fisik berebut masuk ingin meliput berita penting menyangkut dua perusahaan tersukses di Jepang. Sebenarnya, hanya ratusan undangan resmi yang disebar, namun ribuan sanak keluarga, teman dan kolega datang berbondong-bondong ingin menyaksikan pesta pernikahan ini. Penjagaan hotel diperketat. Para undangan mulai berdiri ketika sang empunya acara memasuki ruangan.

Malam ini, akan diadakan pesta penyatuan perusahaan Uchiha dan Hyuuga dengan menikahkan kedua pewaris kekayaan mereka. Tidak untuk keluarga Uchiha. Karena suatu alasan, pewaris kekayaan yang sesungguhnya tidak dinikahkan, melainkan digantikan oleh putra kedua keluarga mereka. Tapi hal itu tidak mempengaruhi perjanjian mereka.

Pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke dengan Hyuuga Hinata tetap dilaksanakan.

**.**

**-:O:-  
><strong>

**.**

Kepala keluarga dari kedua mempelai mulai maju ke meja resepsi pernikahan. Uchiha Fugaku dan Hyuuga Hiashi memberikan sambutan sebelum pernikahan dimulai. Binar kebanggaan terpancar jelas dari wajah masing-masing anggota keluarga. Terutama Uchiha Mikoto, istri sah Uchiha Fugaku dan ibunda Uchiha Sasuke-lah yang tampak paling antusias dengan pesta ini. Para undangan dan wartawan pun menyambutnya dengan antusias dan bertepuk tangan. Pernikahan itu disiarkan melalui acara televisi nasional. Jutaan pasang mata yang menyaksikan pernikahan lewat televisi hanya mampu menahan nafas,

"Mari kita sambut mempelai pria, Uchiha Sasuke dipersilahkan memasuki ruangan."

Terdengar gemuruh gumaman dari penonton sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya seperti apa rupa wajah pemuda yang beruntung mempersunting gadis keluarga Hyuuga.

Dari arah timur ballroom, seorang pria dengan gaya rambut yang tidak lazim berjalan menuju meja resepsi. Dengan mengenakan jas hitam Armani, bunga damask rose yang tersemat di dada sebelah kiri, dan berbagai lencana kehormatan yang disematkan di jas bagian dada sebelah kanan dia terus berjalan dengan mantap. Wajah yang sangat tampan dan tubuh atletis mengundang decak kagum dari kaum hawa.

"Dan mari kita sambut mempelai wanita, Hyuuga Hinata!"

Dari arah barat balkon, seorang gadis beriris keunguan dengan rambut biru kobalt panjang bertahtakan tiara bertudung emas dan mutiara, mengenakan gaun putih barquee-empire sutra kualitas terbaik berjalan dengan anggun, menuruni tangga. Pengiring gadis itu menebar kelopak mawar di setiap langkah yang akan dilewati Hinata. Buket bunga amaryllis dan white carnation di tangannya menyempurnakan penampilannya. Make-up yang natural membuat kecantikan wajahnya semakin terpancar. Senyum manis terus tersungging di bibirnya.

Suara tepuk tangan dan alunan musik kembali menggema di ruangan itu. Penampilan aktris yang tersohor itu selalu sedap dipandang mata. Terbukti, perhatian seluruh kameraman tertuju padanya—terus memotret dirinya tanpa henti.

Para kepala keluarga dan mempelai pria berdiri menyambut kedatangan mempelai wanita. Senyum bahagia para petinggi Uchiha dan Hyuuga akan pernikahan yang mendatangkan keuntungan sangat besar ini menyambut Hinata kecuali Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki yang akan mempersuntingnya itu memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, dingin. Pemuda ini sadar dengan sesuatu. Wajah gadis yang satu ini mirip dengan seseorang.

Tapi siapa?

Hinata hanya mendesah dalam hati. Ya, perjodohan secara sepihak tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Hinata. Tanpa mempertimbangkan perasaan Hinata. Menikahi seseorang yang tidak kita cintai memang menyakitkan. Apalagi menikah dengan didasari oleh kehausan akan kekayaan.

Kapan nasib baik dan kebahagiaan akan berpihak dalam hidupnya?

Bungsu Uchiha itu beranjak maju dan menggamit lengan mungil calon istrinya. Dengan langkah penuh wibawa ia membawa gadis itu menuju altar. Di tangannya terdapat kotak mungil berwarna merah beludru. Pria itu membuka dan mengeluarkan sepasang cincin dari dalam kotak itu. Menatap lurus cincin platina bertahtakan batu opal dan amethyst yang berkilauan di jari tangannya. Pandangannya teralih pada gadis dihadapannya―gadis yang dalam hitungan menit akan menjadi istrinya―itu sambil memasang cincin itu di jari manis kanannya. Hinata pun balik memasang cincin di jari manis kiri Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, apakah kau bersedia menjadi suami Hyuuga Hinata, menemaninya di kala suka maupun duka, berjanji untuk mencintainya sepanjang hayatmu?" tanya Pendeta berjanggut putih itu.

"Ya,saya bersedia."

"Hyuuga Hinata, apakah kau bersedia menjadi istri Uchiha Sasuke, menemaninya di kala suka maupun duka, berjanji untuk mencintainya sepanjang hayatmu?"

"Ya, sa-saya bersedia."

Hinata hanya bisa diam, melirik calon suaminya sekilas dari ekor matanya. Kepala pendeta itu menutup buku kitabnya. Sasuke segera mencondongkan tubuhnya. Tangannya menyampirkan tudung kepala Hinata. Sesaat mereka saling bertatapan. Sasuke menatap Hinata tanpa berkedip. Mata kelam itu merasa tidak asing dengan wajah ini. Berbagai pertanyaan berkelebat dalam benak si pemuda. Menepis pikirannya, Sasuke pun segera mencium bibir Hinata lembut.

Bahkan, Sasuke berani bersumpah pernah mencium bibir ini. Hinata juga berpikir seperti itu. Dalam hati, sungguh, Hinata pernah melihat wajah orang ini. Sensasi seperti ini terasa familiar. Hinata hanya diam mematung, tanpa berniat membalas ciuman Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dan menatap gadis yang berada dihadapannya dingin. Kini status mereka telah sah menjadi suami-istri.

Suara dentingan terdengar dari gelas yang beradu, bersulang untuk pesta pernikahan termewah yang pernah dilaksanakan di Jepang. Tepuk tangan yang meriah dan gemuruh surakan dari ratusan pejabat penting negara dan para undangan memberi selamat atas pernikahan kedua mempelai.

Apa yang perlu diselamati? pikir Hinata. Selamat karena bisa mengeruk keuntungan yang sangat besar?

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Resepsi pernikahan, dan sederet acara lainnya sudah selesai. Tinggal makan malam bersama pejabat negara dan Hinata lebih memilih untuk beristirahat. Terkadang cara berpikir orang kaya itu menurutnya aneh; makan malam, menghambur-hamburkan uang. Apa mereka tidak sadar diluar sana banyak yang lebih membutuhkan?

"Hinata, perlu kuantar menuju kamarmu?" tawar Neji tiba-tiba.

"Tidak perlu, Neji-nii. Lebih baik kau beristirahat saja,"

Setelah meminta izin pada Ayahnya dan menyuruh seorang pelayan untuk mengantarkan makanan ke ruang privasi lantai lima, Hinata bergegas menuju lift. Gadis itu cukup kerepotan saat berjalan—akibat gaunnya yang panjang dan bertumpuk-tumpuk. Saat di koridor hotel, para wartawan langsung menghadangnya dengan mengajukan ribuan macam pertanyaan yang cukup mengejutkan Hinata.

"Nyonya Hinata, bagaimana tanggapan anda dengan kabar bahwa Tuan Sasuke telah memiliki seorang kekasih?"

Apa katanya?

"Tuan Sasuke dikabarkan telah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga biasa!"

Jadi... laki-laki itu sudah punya kekasih? Pantas dia enggan hanya untuk menatapku.

"Lalu apa yang akan ada lakukan? Oh, mari para pemirsa kita lihat tanggapan dari Nyonya Uchiha Hinata!"

Tubuh Hinata yang mungil hampir tenggelam dalam kerumunan wartawan. Hinata benar-benar merutuk dalam hati. Ia merasa begitu frustasi. Sudah gaun yang dikenakannya sesak di bagian dada kini pasokan oksigennya semakin berkurang―semakin banyak orang memadati koridor hotel.

Beruntung, Hyuuga Neji—sepupunya datang menertibkan para wartawan yang tidak henti-henti memotret.

"Kubilang juga apa!"

"Arigatou, Neji-nii!" dan membiarkan Hinata lari menerobos kerumunan wartawan dan masuk ke dalam lift. Hinata hanya menghembuskan nafas dan menekan tombol angka sembilan. Penat, lelah, haus dan lapar bercampur jadi satu. Gadis cantik itu menatap cincin yang berkilauan di jarinya sambil melepas tudung dan sarung tangan. Termenung, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

**TING!**

Hinata tersentak mendengar denting bel―pintu lift terbuka. Ruangan bertuliskan '_private room'_ berpintu merah tepat di depannya. Hinata segera keluar dari lift menuju ruangan itu. Memikirkan betapa empuknya ranjang hotel sekelas Marriott Executive Tokyo membuat Hinata makin tidak sabar untuk segera masuk ke ruangan. Tidur dengan nyaman; hal itu sudah terbayang jelas di benaknya.

Hinata meraih pegangan pintu dan membukanya, samar-samar dia mendengar seseorang sedang tertawa. Suara Uchiha Sasuke. Suaminya. Terlihat dia sedang duduk menyelonjorkan kaki jenjangnya. Hinata menyipitkan matanya. Aah, ternyata dia tidak sendirian. Dia bersama seorang gadis. Ya,seorang gadis.

Suaminya sedang merangkul gadis berambut merah muda yang tidak dikenalnya. Raut wajahnya pun terlihat bahagia. Kesan dingin yang melekat pada pribadi Uchiha itu musnah sudah. Tatapan sinis yang Hinata dapatkan sudah jauh berubah, hangat.

Oh, dia berselingkuh. Terang-terangan, pula.

Hinata tahu, sangat tahu jika pernikahan ini hanyalah alat bisnis semata. Gadis itu juga sudah mendengar kabar jika suaminya telah mempunyai seorang kekasih dan kabar itu terbukti benar. Tampaknya, keinginan Hinata untuk tidur dengan nyaman itu tidak bisa terlaksana.

Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan Sasuke berselingkuh. Sama sekali tidak. Hinata memang tidak memiliki perasaan sedikitpun pada Sasuke. Saat ini yang ada di dalam pikiran Hinata hanya satu—ingin beristirahat! Hinata mengembuskan nafas kesal. Tapi bisakah dia bersikap sopan terhadap keluarganya terutama Ayahnya dengan tidak membawa gadis itu masuk? Hal itu bisa dilakukan di lain waktu bukan?

Hinata masuk dan menutup pintu sehingga timbul bunyi debaman yang cukup keras. Kedua orang itu sepertinya menyadari ada orang lain yang masuk. Mereka terdiam sejenak. Hinata melipat tangannya di depan dada dan bersandar ke pintu. Terpaksa dia beristirahat disini, karena kamar ini memang sudah di reservasi khusus untuk mereka. Jadi, saat Hinata akan tidur di kamar lain, para pelayan akan melarangnya keras. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Diluar sana masih banyak wartawan.

Uchiha itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada gadis cantik yang tadi masuk dan sekarang sedang tersenyum. Mata Sasuke terpaku oleh gaun pengantin yang melekat di tubuh Hinata dan menampilkan lekuk tubuh yang sangat indah. Benar-benar menggoda. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat. Gadis cantik yang sudah berubah status menjadi istri sahnya. Aktris yang diincar oleh banyak pria.

Pernikahan yang dilaksanakan tanpa memikirkan Sasuke yang sudah memiliki kekasih benar-benar membuat Sasuke kesal setengah mati pada keluarganya. Kenapa harus Sasuke yang jelas tidak menyukai Hinata? Itachi sialan! Sasuke mendengus sebal, memilih mengacuhkan Hinata, dan terus bercengkrama dengan kekasihnya. Berharap gadis itu cepat pergi dari ruangan ini.

"Oh, ini selingkuhanmu? Salam kenal." Nada suaranya lembut namun tegas. Senyuman gadis benar-benar memikat hati. Raut wajahnya tenang, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Gadis bermata hijau itu meneguk ludah. Kenapa gadis ini malah mengajaknya berkenalan?

Bukannya pergi, Hinata malah maju ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke tertegun sejenak. Mencerna kalimat Hinata. Berusaha menutupi rasa terkejutnya dengan tetap memasang wajah datar.

"Mau apa kau?" Tidak disangka, dia akan ketahuan selingkuh secepat ini. Gadis bermata bening ini benar-benar cerdas. Istrinya ini langsung mengetahui gadis yang dirangkulnya adalah selingkuhannya.

Kenapa dia tidak bertingkah sewajarnya? Kenapa tidak menangis?

Hinata melangkah pelan menuju gadis yang duduk tepat di sebelah Sasuke. Mata jeli Hinata mengamati tajam dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut gadis itu. Merasa diperhatikan seperti itu, gadis itu terdiam dan menunduk tanpa melihat orang di depannya.

"Rambut dan keningmu mencolok sekali," kata Hinata sambil menilai penampilan gadis yang menunduk di depannya. Gadis pink itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya mendengar kalimat Hinata. Tapi mengingat gadis ini adalah istri kekasihnya, tak urung dia menjadi takut juga. Dia berada dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Hinata santai sambil menyibakkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang.

"Ha-Haruno.. Sakura." jawab gadis itu takut-takut. Kepalanya tertunduk, dalam hati ia merasa familiar dengan suara yang satu ini. Tapi siapa? Sakura pun mulai menebak-nebak siapa yang menjadi istri pacarnya itu. Menyerah, Sakura pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap pelan-pelan gadis di depannya dari bawah sampai atas.

Sedangkan Hinata cukup terkejut mendengar marga gadis merah muda ini. Haruno? Tapi julukan ratu akting jelas pantas di dapatnya, dia mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan baik. Syaraf di otaknya langsung memberi sinyal, bahwa gadis ini... memiliki niat buruk!

Wah, high heels Dior keluaran terbaru dan edisi terbatas! Ini sangat mahal, Sakura terkagum-kagum.

Rambut lurus sewarna biru kobalt sepinggang.

Kulit mulus yang pucat.

Dan iris mata yang menghipnotis.

Kedua zamrud Sakura melebar. "Astaga.." gumamnya tak sadar. Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi.

Hyuuga Hinata! Jerit Sakura dalam hati. Jantungnya serasa mendesak keluar dari tulang rusuknya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Aktris terkenal itu! Aktris yang wajah manisnya selalu muncul di layar televisi. Aktris yang diidamkan setiap lelaki di negeri ini.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah istri pacarnya.

Istri pacarnya.

Istri pacarnya.

Istri pacarnya.

Kenyataan itu terus berputar-putar di dalam benak Sakura. Menyayat-nyayat hati Sakura tanpa ampun. Tidak pernah terlintas sekalipun dalam benak Sakura jika Sasuke, kekasih yang dicintainya, menikah dengan aktris idolanya. Sakura terlalu syok dengan kenyataan ini. Terlalu mengejutkan. Sasuke tidak pernah memberitahunya!

Dan lagi... Hyuuga adalah klan yang membuat hidupnya hancur. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan!

Hal ini membuat Sakura merasa tenaga dan semangatnya menguap begitu saja entah kemana. Oh tadi Hinata menghina dirinya. Ini sangat buruk. Ingin berbicara, namun lidah terasa kelu. Ingin melawan, apa daya? Dia hanyalah gadis biasa jika dibandingkan dengan orang di depannya.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Tiga kali ketukan di pintu kayu mahoni itu. Sasuke sempat menahan nafas—khawatir orangtuanya atau orangtua Hinata datang kemari. Jantung Sasuke tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Bayangan Otou-sannya yang memegang katana memenuhi benak Sasuke. Suara derit pintu memenuhi ruangan. Pintu terbuka oleh pelayan yang membawakan satu troli makanan,

"Permisi Nyonya Uchiha, ini makanannya." troli yang dibawanya berisi tortilla, crepe, pasta, blueberry cream float dan beberapa botol anggur. Diam-diam Sasuke mengembuskan nafas lega.

"Nyonya, troli ini mau ditaruh dimana?" pelayan itu bertanya dengan sopan.

"Taruh saja disini." Telunjuk Hinata mengarah pada tempat kosong diantara sofa putih yang kecil dan sofa Sasuke yang panjang. Pelayan itu mendorong dan menempatkan troli, membungkuk hormat dan menutup pintu lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa satu lagi dan mulai menuangkan anggur ke dalam slokinya. Menikmati kucuran anggur yang wangi; dari mulut botol dan mengisi penuh slokinya.

Mereka bertiga terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya kesunyian itu pecah akibat pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke.

"Kau keberatan aku berselingkuh di depanmu seperti ini?." tanya Sasuke—dengan nada datar tiba-tiba. Sasuke pikir Hinata akan menangis atau marah jika melihatnya berselingkuh, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Sakura semakin menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Dia takut diusir oleh Idola Jepang yang kini berada tepat di depannya. Jika itu terjadi, hal itu adalah mimpi paling buruk bagi Sakura.

Hinata malah tersenyum dan mengalihkan kedua maniknya untuk menikmati indahnya kota Okinawa di malam hari dengan segelas anggur di tangannya.

Sasuke yakin, Hinata hanya pura-pura terlihat kuat―sebentar lagi menangis. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Sorot matanya yang terkesan merendahkan membuat imejnya sebagai aktris yang berbakat dalam urusan akting makin melejit di benak Sasuke.

"Biasa saja." jawab Hinata ringan. "Kenapa memang?" nada suaranya terdengar menantang namun tetap terkontrol.

Kedua manik hitam Sasuke membulat. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak menyangka reaksinya akan begini. Bukan ini yang diharapkannya. Persepsi tentang istrinya benar-benar salah. Sakura pun dibuatnya menganga. Ini terlalu aneh. Tidak adakah rasa sedih muncul di hatimu ketika melihat suamimu bersama orang lain? pikir Sakura tak percaya.

Apalagi gadis ini menikahi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene adalah pujaan hati kaum hawa, seorang yang sukses di bidangnya, kaya raya dan dianugerahi ketampanan luar biasa.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu." sahut Sasuke sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasi. Pemuda itu membuka dua kancing di kerahnya. Gerah.

"Aku sudah punya kekasih."

Hinata menatap gelasnya yang kosong. "Aku tahu."

"Dan aku juga tidak mencintaimu."

Sesal menyelinap di hati Hinata karena telah mematuhi perintah Hiashi untuk menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha.

"Tidak apa jika aku bersama dengan gadis ini?" rupanya Sasuke cukup penasaran. Ini pertama kalinya seorang gadis terang-terangan menolak dirinya. Mengatakan 'tidak mencintaimu'.

"Bukan urusanku." sahut gadis berkulit pucat tersebut. Angin malam membuat kulitnya terlihat semakin tidak sehat.

"Kita ini suami-istri!" Sakura merasa sangat sakit saat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Tapi faktanya memang begitu. Dia hanya pacar, dan ia tidak punya hak apa-apa atas Sasuke. Pandangannya mulai kabur akibat airmata yang perlahan menggenangi kedua matanya. Sadar terlalu banyak bicara, Sasuke berhenti sejenak.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak menganggapmu suamiku?"

Aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku tidak mengenalmu. Kau berselingkuh. Lalu apa masih pantas aku menganggapmu suamiku? Pandangan Hinata tertumbuk pada cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

Kalimat yang Hinata ucapkan benar-benar membuat Sasuke tersentak. Sakura semakin sesak. Suasana makin tidak enak. Jam berdentang menunjukkan tepat pukul sebelas malam. Sakura pias. Dia berharap bisa hilang dari ruangan ini secepatnya.

"Aku tidak akan membocorkan hal ini kepada orangtuamu dan orangtuaku." ujar Hinata tenang. Tampaknya dia menikmati anggur dalam gelasnya. Kadar alkoholnya sangat rendah, ditambah Hiashi yang sering mengajaknya (memerintah) ke pesta, Hinata tidak mudah mabuk dan cukup biasa dengan anggur (Hiashi menganggap Hinata tidak sopan dihadapan para tamu jika tidak ikut meminum anggur). Tapi Hinata tidak kuat meminum wine, sake atau alkohol golongan C. Gadis merah jambu di seberangnya sedang mati-matian menahan rasa takut dan putus asa yang menyesakkan dada.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan suara serak menahan tangis. Rasa penasaran sekaligus bersalah bercampur aduk di hati Sakura. Sebegitu tidak ada rasa di hati gadis itu pada Sasuke?

"Ini masalah tidak penting." jawab Hinata sekenanya.

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah,"Tidak penting?" mengulang kata-kata Hinata yang menurutnya aneh?

Hinata mengangguk tenang. Rencananya memiliki suatu keluarga bahagia musnah sudah. Apa dia harus menunggu lagi untuk mendapat suatu bentuk kebahagiaan yang sejak dulu ia idam-idamkan? Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Kau tidak senang, bisa menikah dengan orang sepertiku?"

Masih dengan mata terpejam, Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak."

Sasuke tertawa kesal. Terbiasa dipuja kaum hawa, membuatnya sedikit kesal pada Hinata—orang pertama yang menolaknya. Sasuke hanya mendengus dan menuangkan vodka yang diambilnya dari troli ke dalam slokinya dan menenggaknya dengan cepat.

"Aku ini tampan. Seluruh wanita di dunia ini tidak ada yang menolakku." Sasuke berbangga diri.

Cih, sombong sekali. Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?

Hinata tersenyum singkat," Sedikit pun aku tidak berminat padamu."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Tidak pernah dia mendengar kalimat penghinaan terlontar dari gadis mana pun—kecuali istrinya, "Aku juga kaya raya. Perusahaan Uchiha memegang saham dunia sebanyak 47.5%." ujarnya sambil menuangkan kembali minuman beralkohol tinggi ke slokinya. Sudah terbiasa dengan minuman itu, membuat Sasuke tidak mudah mabuk.

Oh, aku mengerti maksudmu.

"Pemilik perusahaan Uchiha itu Uchiha Madara, bukan Uchiha Sasuke." sanggah Hinata. Kening Sasuke berkerut. Tahu darimana dia nama Uchiha Madara? Sasuke menyisir poni panjangnya ke belakang dengan jarinya.

Hinata masih melanjutkan,"Aku kira selera seorang Uchiha itu berbeda." kata Hinata sambil menghela nafas dan merilekskan bahunya.

Kalimat Hinata kali ini benar-benar membuat kantung kesabaran Sasuke meledak. Wajah cantik gadis Haruno itu sudah dialiri oleh peluh. Malam ini, Sasuke terlalu banyak bicara. Sakura yang sudah menjalin kasih dengannya selama hampir tiga tahun, belum mampu membuatnya banyak bicara seperti ini. Apapun yang dilakukan Sakura, mulai dari hal wajar sampai tidak wajar, selalu ditanggapi dengan tenang oleh Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata? Belum satu hari pun berganti, dia sudah mampu membuat Sasuke seperti ini. Hati Sakura berjengit.

"Jangan pernah berani menghina Sakura di depanku. Jangan hanya karena kau berstatus sebagai istriku, kau banyak tingkah!" bentak Sasuke. Suara beratnya terdengar sangat menakutkan. Mata hitamnya berubah; berkilat-kilat menjadi warna merah. Tangannya menggenggam erat sloki yang berisi vodka hingga buku-buku jarinya terlihat menguning. Di mata Hinata, Sasuke terlihat seperti werewolf di malam purnama saja.

"Mesra sekali," Hinata tersenyum menggoda,"Harusnya kau bersyukur perselingkuhan ini tidak aku beritahu pada Ayahmu." sahut Hinata santai, meraih camilan di troli. Ia ingin tidur, gadis berambut kobalt itu lelah. Gadis pink ini belum pergi juga. Hinata takut Ayahnya datang dan melihat semua ini dan konsekuensi terburuk... penyakit jantung Ayahnya kambuh mendadak. Sasuke benar-benar berang. Sakura yang menyadarinya segera mencengkram erat lengan Sasuke, menahannya agar emosinya tidak meluap keluar. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, menahan emosi yang membuncah di dadanya.

"Hyuuga-san! To-tolong hentikan se-semua ini!" Suaranya terdengar lemah. Sakura menginterupsi, bermaksud mendinginkan suasana yang kian memanas. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sakura tahu dia yang salah. Datang ke pesta pernikahan ini. Sakura terlalu dibutakan oleh cinta pada Sasuke. Pria itu tak pernah memberitahunya jika Hinata-lah yang akan menikah dengannya. Tapi sebelum Sakura sempat menjelaskan, Hinata telah menyelanya,

"Kau sudah tahu kesalahanmu tapi kau masih saja berada disini."

Hari ini hati Sakura terasa remuk-redam. Seperti diinjak-injak lalu masih dipelintir juga. Tangannya meremas kuat dress merah di bagian dadanya. Perasaannya campur aduk.

Bagi Sakura, rangkaian kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata bagaikan mendengar petir menggelegar di siang hari. Kalimat Hinata benar-benar menusuknya.

Hati Sakura benar-benar sakit. Harga dirinya pun terlukai.

Gadis pink itu sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan tangis. Air mata yang menggenangi kedua pelupuk matanya telah penuh. Dia tidak tahan lagi untuk terus di ruangan ini. Lagipula, sekarang dia hanyalah pengganggu hubungan mereka berdua. Pacarnya sudah menikah. Mungkin saja Hinata akan menyebarkan berita di infotainment tentang dirinya—yang menjadi selingkuhan Sasuke. Dan Sakura tidak ingin citranya menjadi buruk di mata seluruh masyarakat Jepang. Atas dasar itu, Sakura menyeka matanya yang basah dan bangkit dari sofa. Namun, Sasuke sempat menahan lengan Sakura, tapi dengan kasar Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Isakan Sakura makin keras. Sasuke makin mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Sakura. Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan emosi yang membuncah.

Dia sudah muak dengan kenyataan! Ayah dan anak sama saja! Dua-duanya memuakkan! Brengsek! Andai Hinata bukan istri Sasuke, bukan putri sulung Hyuuga Hiashi, bukan seorang aktris yang menguasai dunia hiburan dan bukan seorang putri kaya raya yang menguasai perusahaan dunia, Sakura berani bertaruh, Hinata sudah habis di tangannya!

Kenapa bukan dari tadi? pikir Hinata. Gadis itu menaruh slokinya di troli. Yang penting Ayah tidak melihat gadis itu. Bisa gawat jika mereka saling bertemu.

Dengan satu kali sentakan, tangan Sasuke lepas. Sakura menatapnya sedih dengan wajah bercucuran air mata dan terus berlari.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke memanggil-manggil Sakura. "Sakura!" teriakannya terdengar frustasi.

"DIAM!" bentakan gadis merah muda itu menyentak hebat hati Sasuke.

Sakura membuka pintu dengan kasar dan berlari. Tak menghiraukan tatapan heran orang lain. Menangis dan terus menangis. Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu.

'Setidaknya gadis brengsek itu... tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya,' batin Sakura dan perlahan tangisnya mereda tergantikan dengan senyum mengerikan.

Lelaki itu terdiam. Hatinya mencelos dan terduduk di sofa. Memijit dahinya pelan. Mata oniksnya kini beralih pada Hinata yang sedang memakan crepe. Hinata hanya tersenyum menang.

Seperti di sinetron saja. Ayah bilang aku akan bahagia, tapi apa? Aku baru saja menikah Ayah dan... aku kecewa. Ayah salah memilihkan seorang pemuda untukku.

"Kau.. apa maumu?" geram Sasuke. Lengan kokoh Sasuke mencengkram erat kedua tangan Hinata. Kedua manik lavendernya terbelalak. Cengkeraman Sasuke semakin erat dan Hinata hanya mampu memejamkan matanya.

**BRAK!**

Sasuke membenturkan Hinata ke dinding dan menghimpitnya. Hinata hanya menunduk dan mengunyah crepe perlahan. Sakit terasa menjalar di punggung Hinata cepat. Hinata meringis. Perlahan, Hinata membuka matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam. Melihat Hinata yang terus menunduk, Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata kasar—"Tatap aku! Katakan apa maumu?" bentak Sasuke keras, tepat di depan muka Hinata.

Oniks lelaki itu menelusuri setiap inchi wajah tanpa cela milik Hinata. Aroma vodka menguar dari mulut Sasuke menerpa hangat kulit Hinata. Aroma bunga yang lembut menguar dari tubuh Hinata dapat Sasuke cium. Leher jenjang Hinata mampu membuat Sasuke menelan ludah. Sasuke buru-buru menepis pikirannya yang mendadak _pervert_. Hinata bisa melihat, Sasuke menatapnya dengan sangat mengerikan. Hinata hanya menghela nafas dan mendorong dada Sasuke, membuat sekian jarak antara mereka berdua.

Hinata berhenti mengunyah crepe, tampak terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Pria dingin itu terus menunggu. Dia tidak habis pikir, gadis di depannya ini mampu membuatnya kesal, tergoda, kaget hanya di waktu yang bersamaan.

Dia sama, bukan, apakah dia orang yang dulu..? Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin. Sasuke hanya berdecak sebal. Tak lama kemudian,Hinata buka suara,

"Aku ingin Ayahku tidak tahu hal ini. Jangan sampai ia mengetahui kau memacari gadis Haruno. Sebagai gantinya, terserah kau saja."

Oh, Sasuke berharap dia tidak tuli atau salah dengar kan? Istrinya sendiri secara tidak langsung memberi kebebasan padanya untuk berselingkuh. Jujur saja, Sasuke tidak merasa senang entah kenapa. Melihat reaksi Sasuke, Hinata malah tersenyum seperti Imp. Seolah menganggap pernikahan ini hanyalah sebuah permainan.

Tanpa disengaja, oniks itu terpaku dengan keindahan amethyst. Oniks Sasuke mengakui jika sepasang amethyst itu benar-benar indah. Amethyst itu begitu memikat. Bundar dan bening. Dalam dan menghipnotis. Perasaan ini, sepertinya tidak asing lagi baginya. Detik selanjutnya, lelaki itu tertegun dan membuang muka. Tidak disangka, hanya menatap mata saja mampu membuatnya terpesona.

Tunggu, terpesona?

Sepertinya Sasuke tidak sadar jika dia telah tertarik dengan segala pesona Uchiha Hinata.

Atau Hinata yang terjerat pesona Uchiha Sasuke?

Bagaimana pernikahan ini akan berjalan lancar jika tidak dilandasi dengan cinta? Kenapa Hinata selalu memimpikan sebuah keluarga yang bahagia?

Apalagi reaksi Hinata yang kelewat tak wajar? Apa hubungannya klan Hyuuga dengan klan Haruno?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tobecontinue**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Perombakan ulang, semoga makin berkenan di hati readers ;)) untuk **chapter ini ada yang dirombak; penghapusan beberapa kalimat geje, perbaikan typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana, kalimat yang tidak pas, pengurangan bahasa asing, sama peletakkan tanda baca.** Terimakasih buat readers and reviewers yang udah ngoreksi kesalahan EYD saya ^_^ Satu lagi, idenya pasaran ;D tapi saya tidak pernah berniat memplagiat suatu karya hasil cipta orang lain ya!

Saya gak bashing Sakura, dia jadi tokoh antagonis(ada alasannya), and... NaruSaku! Jadi buat savers, saya gak niat bashing ya ;)

Thanks for reading, **especially reviews. ;))**

**©ViolettaOnyx**


	2. New Home, Life and Disaster

**Yellow Chysanthemum**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Violetta Onyx**

**T. OOC. Typo. AU. DLDR! NO FLAME! ****RE-EDIT!**

**Please, read this chapter before you go to the next chapter. Thanks :))**

**.**

**.**

**-:o:-**

**New Home. New Life. New Disaster.**

**-:o:-**

**.**

**. **

**Happy Reading!**

Suara decit yang dihasilkan dari gesekan antara ban dengan aspal jalanan mengganggu ketenangan pagi itu. Sebuah Audi A6 berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah minimalis mewah berlantai dua. Uchiha Sasuke—si pemilik mobil tersebut— menarik tuas rem dan melepas Rayban hitam yang dikenakannya. Laki-laki itu menarik napas panjang dan melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Matanya melirik ke arah gadis di sebelahnya. Gadis yang sudah menjadi istrinya. Gadis yang kini akan tinggal bersamanya.

Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa dia seolah bertingkah bahwa kemarin tidak terjadi apa-apa? Kenapa?

Sadar diperhatikan Sasuke, Hinata pun melepas sabuk pengamannya dan mematikan ponsel yang kekurangan catu daya. Sepanjang perjalanan, gadis yang kini bermarga Uchiha itu dihubungi oleh sutradara untuk membahas film terbaru yang akan dibintanginya. Uchiha Mikoto—ibunda Sasuke pun tak henti-hentinya mengajak Hinata mengobrol selama perjalanan. Hinata segera membuka pintu mobil, keluar dan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal.

Tidak sabar melihat rumah yang akan ditinggalinya.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Sembari mendorong koper hitam besar beroda, Hinata menyapukan pandangannya ke segala arah rumah. Indah, sangat indah. Pagar hitam yang dirambati mawar, kolam ikan lengkap dengan air terjun mini. Rumput hijau yang pendek dan lembut. Rumah minimalis khas Jepang. Hmm, aroma menenangkan menguar dari kelopak lavender dan kenang yang ditanam di sekeliling pagar dan kolam. Gadis itu yakin akan betah berdiam diri di rumahnya. Tidak masalah baginya tinggal satu rumah dengan Sasuke. Toh, nantinya pria itu sibuk kembali dengan pekerjaan, sama sepertinya. Mungkin mengambil cuti pilihan yang cukup bagus baginya.

Hinata berjalan menuju kumpulan bunga-bunga cantik yang sedang bermekaran. Mikoto yang sadar jika Hinata tidak mengikutinya di belakang, refleks berbalik. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum, lalu berjalan menghampiri menantunya.

"Kau suka bunga, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati aroma lavender itu.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah.

"Lalu menurutmu bunga apa yang cocok untukku?" tanya Mikoto. Hinata pun memperhatikan mertuanya itu. Sungguh, dalam usianya yang sudah menginjak separuh abad, dia masih terlihat cantik. Mata kelamnya yang mirip Sasuke. Rambut hitamnya yang disanggul tampak begitu terawat. Kerutan wajah pun hampir tidak ada. Giwang mutiara yang dikenakannya pun tampak membuatnya sangat berkelas.

Hinata tersenyum, "Bunga calla. Kecantikan yang in-indah, cocok untuk kecantikan wa-jah Okaa-san."

Dahi Sasuke berkerut mendengar Hinata yang berbicara terbata-bata. Kemana perginya nada suaranya yang tegas seperti tadi malam?

Mikoto pun tersenyum senang. Bisa dipuji oleh aktris favoritnya yang sekarang menjadi menantunya sungguh merupakan kebanggaan dan kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk Mikoto. Kedua tangannya menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Awalnya Hinata sempat terkejut juga, namun dia merasa nyaman dengan wanita Uchiha yang satu ini. Lengan wanita ini bisa membuat Hinata melupakan segalanya. Aroma tubuhnya pun begitu lembut. Hinata tidak perlu takut. Inilah seorang ibu. Hampir saja Hinata menangis, karena dia belum pernah merasakan pelukan senyaman ini. Hinata pun membalas pelukan Mikoto sambil berbisik, "Okaa-san benar-benar cantik sekali."

"Kau ini bisa saja, Hinata." Mikoto tergelak, melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri untuk memasuki rumah. Hinata memetik beberapa tangkai lavender untuk dibawa ke dalam rumah.

"Apakah dia berakting?" kata Sasuke pelan.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Hinata merenggangkan otot-otot lengannya yang pegal sehabis merapikan koper dan kardus. Dia menoleh ke belakang; Mikoto dan Sasuke duduk di sofa. Dia berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas. Hinata mengambil tiga kaleng minuman. Dua jus jeruk untuk dia dan Mikoto sedangkan kopi dingin untuk Sasuke.

Dia menaruh kopi dingin di sebelah Sasuke. Hinata mengambil tempat di sebelah Mikoto. Baru saja dia menyodorkan jus kalengan itu, Mikoto sudah mengajaknya mengobrol, "Hinata-chan..!"

"A-ada apa, Okaa-san?" kata Hinata sambil membukakan kaleng itu untuk Mikoto. Wanita paruh baya itu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Bagaimana kemarin malam? Seru bukan?" andai Hinata tidak tahu sopan santun, bisa dipastikan mulutnya sudah menganga. Mikoto benar-benar bertanya sesuatu yang Hinata tak bisa jawab. Bisa saja Hinata menjawab; Anakmu membawa selingkuhan! Dia menghinaku! Tapi itu akan mencoreng nama baik keluarga!

Mikoto menanti jawabannya penuh harap. Hinata meremas roknya, melirik Sasuke yang sedang meminum kopinya. Wanita paruh baya itu heran dengan kedua anak di hadapannya; kenapa mereka berdua malah diam?

"Sasuke? Bagaimana kemarin? Mungkin Hinata terlalu malu menceritakannya!" Mikoto mengalihkan objeknya, anak bungsunya yang diam sedari tadi. wanit aitu mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya.

"Ayolah tak usah malu-malu," desak Mikoto. Tangannya mulai bergerak-gerak mengguncang-guncang bahu anak bungsunya pelan. "Ayolah, jangan buat Ibu penasaran,"

Hampir saja kopi dinginyang diteguk Sasuke barusan menyembur kembali dan mengotori bajunya. Bagaimana pun juga, Sasuke adalah pria normal. Dia cukup tahu Ibunya sedang membicarakan apa. Dan yang terjadi kemarin malam bukanlah seperti yang Mikoto inginkan dan bayangkan, jauh sebaliknya malah.

"Kemarin ya? Biasa saja," Sasuke juga sama dengan istrinya, tidak tahu menjawab apa. Terkadang bicara jujur pada orangtua malah membuatnya tidak enak hati. "Aku lelah bu, aku tertidur duluan,"

Mikoto hanya mengangguk maklum, sadar mereka jika mereka baru mengenal, jadi ya... wajar-wajar saja.

Setelah meneguk jus stroberi, "Nanti malam kalian _candle light dinner_,ya." kata Mikoto sambil menatap Hinata senang.

Awalnya Hinata sempat terkejut. Hinata sempat lupa, jika sekarang dia telah menikah dengan Sasuke. Namun dia bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan baik. Hinata hanya mengangguk patuh. Dia akan menyanggupi permintaan wanita Uchiha ini. Alasannya sederhana. Hinata menyayangi wanita di hadapannya. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya sebal.

"Kalau begitu, Okaa-san pulang dulu ya. Baik-baik di rumah." Mikoto beranjak dari sofa. Merapihkan rok kloknya yang sedikit lecak akibat duduk terlalu lama. Mengambil tas cangklong di sofa.

"Ah, i-iya Okaa-san." Padahal Hinata ingin lebih banyak mengobrol dengan mertuanya itu.

"Diantar?" Sasuke menawarkan. Sebenarnya laki-laki itu malas mengantar. Tapi lebih malas lagi melihat istrinya. Tangannya sudah memegang kunci mobil.

Mikoto menolak halus,"Tidak usah, Ibu sudah menelpon sopir. Lebih baik kau temani Hinata, Sasuke." Sasuke merengut.

Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Pulangnya Mikoto ke Mansion Uchiha membuat suasana canggung melingkupi kedua insan berbeda jenis kelamin tersebut. Hinata segera beranjak menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Dan Sasuke memilih mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor yang sudah dia biarkan selama dua hari.

Baru saja laki-laki tampan itu mengeluarkan berkas-berkas dari map, kejadian kemarin malam mengusik pikirannya. Laki-laki itu terhenti. Kejadian tadi malam membayangi pikirannya. Sikapnya yang berubah-ubah. Dari tegas menjadi lembut. Menikah dengan Hinata, hidup satu atap dengan Hinata, bagaikan mimpi bagi Sasuke. Apakah Hinata berkepribadian ganda? Oh, itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Tidak mungkin. Dan pemuda tampan itu termenung sejenak.

Gadis itu terlihat kesepian dan mematuhi seluruh perintah orangtuanya. Yang Sasuke tahu, biasanya putri-putri dari keluarga besar layaknya Hyuuga itu yah... punya sifat yang cukup memberontak, tidak langsung mengiyakan segala perintah yang datang untuknya. Tapi dia berbeda. Tiap kali dia menjawab pertanyaannya, pasti kata 'Ayah' terselip dalam kalimatnya. Bukannya bagi perempuan, seorang Ibu pasti lebih dekat dengannya?

Belum lagi wajahnya yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Sasuke 'kan sudah memutuskan Sakura orangnya. Sejak Hinata datang ke dalam hidupnya, rasanya segala keputusan yang Sasuke buat salah.

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi kerja dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal di dekatnya.

Bisa-bisanya aku meragukan Sakura! Selama ini, yang mirip dengan orang itu hanyalah Sakura! Begitu jeritan hati Sasuke.

Atau jangan-jangan dia salah, Sakura bukanlah orangnya? Atau Hinata orangnya?

Sasuke merasa dia bisa gila jika terus-terusan memikirkan hal ini.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

"Kenapa kau usir Sakura kemarin malam?"

Pisau tajam yang sedang digunakan oleh Hinata untuk mencincang daging sapi di hadapannya terhenti. Pandangannya teralih pada lelaki yang berada di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke lemari es, menunggu jawaban Hinata.

"Aku tidak mengusirnya." jawab Hinata kalem.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku."

Hinata menarik nafas pelan.

"Aku kasihan padanya, kalau Ayahku atau wartawan melihatnya bisa-bisa dia citranya buruk di mata masyarakat." jawab Hinata tenang sambil melanjutkan kegiatan mencincang dagingnya. "Berita tentang dia yang menjadi selingkuhanmu, pasti seluruh Jepang akan tahu."

"Karir dan reputasimu akan buruk."

Sasuke hanya bisa tertegun mendengar jawaban Hinata. Benar juga. Pemuda berambut gelap ini tidak pernah berpikir sampai situ. Dia tidak pernah berpikir panjang. Dia mengajak Sakura datang ke pernikahannya hanya bermaksud untuk menggertak istrinya, agar beberapa bulan kemudian mereka bisa cerai atau apalah. Apa mungkin pekerjaannya di bidang hiburan dapat membuatnya berpikir sejauh ini? Dia memikirkan tindakan dan resikonya matang.

Daging sapi sekarang sudah berbentuk kotak-kotak dalam ukuran kecil. Hinata memasukkan daging itu ke dalam panci dan merebusnya. Sekilas, Sasuke melihat Hinata tidak memakai cincin kawin mereka. Lalu Sasuke melihat jarinya. Aah, Sasuke masih memakai cincin kawin sialan itu.

Sasuke mendecih seraya melepas cincin dari jarinya dan memasukkannya ke saku jeans. Sasuke pun berlalu begitu saja. Pemuda itu tidak mau mengakui bahwa tindakan Hinata tadi malam itu benar.

Tiba-tiba Hinata batuk. Dia segera mencuci kedua tangannya dan melanjutkan kegiatan masak-memasaknya. Mata lavender itu melirik Sasuke sesaat. Sambil membesarkan api kompor,

"Dia tidak tahu jika gadis pink itu... berbahaya," gumamnya pelan, saat derap langkah Sasuke terdengar menjauh. Tatapan Hinata menerawang, melihat punggung Sasuke yang makin menjauh.

Sasuke tidak tahu, jika cincin kawin mereka dijadikan bandul kalung dan dikenakan oleh Hinata.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Semburat jingga memenuhi langit raya. Awan berwarna kelabu menghalau sinar temaram matahari yang mulai turun terbenam. Hari sudah beranjak malam. Jam berdentang menunjukkan pukul enam sore.

Ponsel android Sasuke itu berdering nyaring. Mengalunkan lagu keluaran Maroon 5. Menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Sasuke yang sedang berkutat dengan berkas-berkas perusahaan pun, akhirnya menghela nafas sejenak dan mengambil ponselnya yang ditaruh diatas meja. Membiarkan beberapa file yang belum dikerjakan olehnya.

Siapa sih? Tidak tahu orang lagi sibuk! umpat pria itu dalam hati.

Jarinya bergerak menekan ikon bergambar surat. Sebuah pesan singkat terpampang jelas di ponsel berlayar lebar itu.

**Haruno Sakura**

Perasaan Sasuke benar-benar tidak enak.

**Sasuke-kun, kita putus.**

Satu kalimat sederhana itu sukses membuat Sasuke terperanjat. Sakura memutuskan hubungan antara mereka. Dengan perasaan yang kacau, Sasuke segera membalas pesan singkat itu. Rahangnya mengeras.

**Aku tidak mau!**

Message delivered.

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya, akibat luapan emosi yang semakin membakar hatinya. Frustasi, kalut memenuhi pikirannya. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungannya? Berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk di otak Sasuke. Tidak selang beberapa menit, ponselnya kembali berdering. Tangan Sasuke menyambar ponsel dengan cepat.

**Kamu sudah menikah. Aku tidak ingin menjadi selingkuhanmu. Kau tahu alasannya, dan hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini. Sekali lagi ku tegaskan, kita putus!**

Alis tebal itu saling menaut. Tangan kekar itu mengepal kuat-kuat. Ya, Sasuke tahu alasannya. Sakura adalah penggemar fanatik Hinata. Sasuke juga mengerti, Sakura tidak ingin menjadi gadis perusak hubungan orang. Tapi kenapa harus sekarang? Aku masih menyukaimu, Sakura, batin Sasuke menjerit.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas keras-keras. Berkas-berkas perusahaan dilupakannya begitu saja. Matanya tertumpu pada istrinya. Dia sumber masalahnya. Karena dia, hubunganku dengan Sakura berakhir begitu saja, pikir Sasuke. Sasuke memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Membiarkan dirinya tenang sejenak.

Otaknya memutar kembali kejadian kemarin malam.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Gadis bermata pucat itu sedang konsentrasi dengan meja makan; menata lilin hias dan makanan. Tempat-tempat lilin yang terbuat dari kaca beragam bentuk membuat Hinata tersenyum. Gadis itu menyalakan pemantik api dan mendekatkannya pada sumbu lilin. Sumbu lilin terbakar. Cahaya yang ditimbulkan oleh api sangat terang. Sempurna.

Hinata melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul setengah tujuh malam.

Hinata pun mengambil dua botol _champagne_ beralkohol rendah dari rak di dekat kulkas. Botol-botol itu diletakkan di masing-masing keranjang yang dianyam. Satu botol untuknya, satu lagi untuk Sasuke. Sejenak, Hinata mengamati suaminya yang sedang duduk dengan tampang kusut dari ruang makan. Senyum di bibir Hinata kini hilang. Gadis itu kembali mengatur posisi makanan yang telah dimasaknya. Aah, dessertnya belum dikeluarkan dari lemari pendingin.

Tepat saat dia mendongak, suaminya itu kini berdiri di hadapannya. Matanya berwarna merah. Dia menggeram. Hinata melangkah mundur ketika melihat Sasuke menatapnya seperti itu. Tiba-tiba, rasa takut menyelinap di hatinya.

"Sasu—"

Sebelum Hinata sempat melanjutkan, tangan pria bermata kelam itu menggebrak meja makan. Tangannya yang membentur meja menghasilkan suara berdebam yang cukup keras. Dan energi yang diakibatkan oleh perbuatannya itu, membuat makanan yang ada di piring, bergeser dari posisinya semula.

"Aku muak denganmu." Lelaki itu berbisik tepat di telinga Hinata,menyeramkan. Nafasnya terdengar memburu. Secepat kilat, tangan lelaki dingin itu menarik kain bermotif bunga cosmos yang melapisi meja. Lilin-lilin yang sudah Hinata tata diatas meja, terjatuh. Api dari lilin itu sempat merambati taplak meja itu. Menghanguskan sebagian taplak meja itu. Sasuke pun menjatuhkan segelas air putih.

**SYUSH!** Suara api padam memenuhi ruangan.

Gadis bermata bening itu tercekat. Lelaki di hadapannya seperti psikopat saja. Bau barang yang hangus menusuk hidungnya keras. Jam besar yang berdentang dari ruang tengah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

Laki-laki itu seperti kerasukan sesuatu. Hinata mundur beberapa langkah.

Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

"Kau benar-benar menghancurkan segalanya!" Dia mengayunkan tangannya kuat.

**PRANG!**

Piring berisi _cinnamon rolls_—favorit Hinata jatuh. Kue manis itu berjatuhan kemana-mana. Pecahan piring berserakan di bawah meja. Seakan belum puas, Sasuke pun menginjak kue itu sampai tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Hentikan!" Hinata membentak, namun Sasuke tidak mengindahkan. Pria itu semakin memberontak.

Hinata sadar ini belum selesai. Gadis itu kembali memundurkan langkahnya ketakutan. Pandangan Sasuke begitu menyeramkan.

**PRANG! PRANG! PRANG!**

Tiga kali suara benda berbahan dasar keramik itu jatuh membentur lantai berturut-turut. Piring-piring itu terpecah belah. Pecahannya berserakan dimana-mana. Nasi kepal yang sudah Hinata siapkan, diinjak-injak oleh Sasuke. Sup rumput laut tumpah mengotori lantai. Dan teriyaki yang sudah berceceran di lantai, diinjak-injak oleh Sasuke. Saus kecap mengotori sandal rumah yang dikenakan Sasuke. Semuanya sudah tidak bisa dimakan. Semuanya sudah seperti adonan bubur kental. Bahu pria itu naik-turun.

Hinata benar-benar marah. Dia tidak tahu apa kesalahannya sampai pria di hadapannya mengamuk seperti ini. Apakah karena kejadian kemarin malam?

"Hentikan!"

Tak disangka, pria _raven_ itu mendorong tubuh Hinata sekuat tenaga. Hinata yang tidak sempat melakukan pertahanan apapun terdorong jatuh karena tidak kuat menahan tenaga Sasuke. Tubuh istrinya terpelanting ke bawah.

**BRAK!**

Kepala istrinya itu membentur kaki meja. Sasuke tidak menyadarinya. Gadis malang itu merintih pelan dan bangkit dari posisi awalnya yang telungkup. Dalam keadaan terduduk, tangan Hinata meraba pelan kepalanya. _Champagne_ yang menggenang di lantai, membasahi rambut dan bajunya. Gadis itu merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Mata oniks itu menatap Hinata bengis. Dia tidak melihat pelipis Hinata yang lecet.

"Ka-kamu..." susah payah Hinata mengucapkan kalimat, "Ja-jahat.. kejam,"

Suasana rumah itu sangat mencekam.

Hinata ingin mengumpat pria itu saat ini juga. Tapi, entah mengapa dia tidak bisa. Seolah mulutnya terkunci rapat.

Pria itu mengambil mantel hitam yang ada diatas sofa, mengenakannya lalu mengambil kunci mobil. Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan memegang kenop pintu erat. Mata gelapnya tertumbu pada vas berisi beberapa tangkai bunga lavender itu. Dengan muak, tangan laki-laki itu menjatuhkan vas bunga lavender. Airnya tumpah dan menggenang.

Pria itu memejamkan mata dan mengembuskan nafas keras. Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka kembali dan membuka pintu rumah lebar-lebar, tanpa menguncinya kembali.

Tanpa ada rasa bersalah, dia melangkah pergi dari rumah.

Menghancurkan acara makan malam yang susah payah istrinya siapkan. Merubah malam yang seharusnya penuh tawa menjadi penuh luka.

Meninggalkan Hinata sendirian yang sedang kesakitan.

"Sialan..!"

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Perasaan seorang Uchiha Itachi dalam keadaan baik—sangat baik malah. Tak pernah dia merasakan perasaannya melambung tinggi seperti ini. Sesekali dia bersenandung kecil sembari menyetir mobil. Malam ini, dia mengenakan mantel kulit berwarna hitam dan kaus lengan pendek bertuliskan converse, itu sudah cukup membuatnya terlihat sangat menawan di mata para kaum hawa. Lamborghini reventon yang dikemudikannya melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju rumah adiknya. Ya, sekaligus bertemu dengan istri adiknya yang merupakan idolanya. Dia dan ibunya memang penggemar Hinata Hyuuga. Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk ikut acara makan malam di rumah adiknya dan tentu saja, Itachi tidak keberatan. Memikirkan hal itu, membuat sudut bibir Uchiha yang satu ini terangkat naik.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Hinata menggigil kedinginan. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin pucat kala angin malam menerobos masuk dengan bebasnya lewat pintu rumah yang terbuka lebar. Peluh bercampur _champagne_ membuat terusan putih yang dikenakannya lusuh. Aroma alkohol memenuhi hidungnya, membuatnya pusing. Rambut panjangnya terasa lengket dan kusut. Hinata memejamkan matanya. Menahan rasa sakit yang mendera di pelipisnya. Bahu mungil itu berguncang. Bibir pucatnya menghembuskan nafas patah-patah dan sesekali terbatuk. Hatinya meyakinkan jika Sasuke bukanlah orang yang dia cari. Rasa benci sekaligus sedih meledak-ledak dalam hati gadis mungil itu.

Mata Hinata menyiratkan ekspresi yang tidak tergambarkan.

"Siapa saja... tolong aku,"

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

**DOK! DOK!DOK!**

Pintu apartemen Sakura digedor keras oleh seseorang. Sakura beranjak dari sofa dan melihat jam diatas televisi. Pukul setengah delapan malam. Sakura mendengus sebal. Siapa sih yang mengganggu acara menontonnya? Malam-malam begini, pula. Sekilas, Sakura mencuri lihat televisinya. Oh, masih iklan,batinnya. Apakah Sasuke? Mana mungkin! Ayolah Sakura, dia sudah menikah! Istrinya adalah Hinata!

Dengan lesu, dia memutar gagang pintu apartemennya. Di hadapannya ada sepasang _boots_ hitam yang sangat dikenalinya. Pemuda yang yang dulu kekasihnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Malam ini aku menginap di apartemenmu." Kata Sasuke cepat, tanpa basa-basi.

"Kita sudah putus! pergi—"

"Diam!"

Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura dan dengan cepat masuk ke sebuah kamar di sebelah kanan kamar mandi. Apartemen yang ditinggali Sakura punya dua kamar. Satu kamar dipakai untuk dirinya sendiri sedangkan yang sebelah kanan dibiarkan kosong begitu saja. Sakura hanya diam dan kembali menutup pintu apartemennya dan beranjak kembali menonton telenovela yang sempat terhenti beberapa saat. Dia tidak berniat berbicara apapun. Dia tahu, jika Sasuke marah, malah akan menimbulkan kejadian yang tidak diinginkan. Lagipula, dia tidak bisa memungkiri jika sebagian hatinya merasa senang karena malam ini Sasuke bisa kembali menginap di apartemennya.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Lamborghini reventon itu menepi di rumah mewah adiknya. Itachi keluar dari mobil, menuju bagasi dan mengeluarkan sekantung plastik kue dan sekotak cokelat. Merapihkan kerahnya yang sedikit terlipat dan mengencangkan ikatan rambutnya. Mata kelamnya menangkap keganjilan. Sudah hampir jam delapan malam, kenapa pagar rumah masih terbuka lebar? Firasat tidak enak langsung menyergap kakak kandung Sasuke ini. Itachi segera menepis pikiran buruknya itu. Dia menghembuskan napas keras. Tidak mungkin. Baru saja kemarin mereka menikah.

Laki-laki itu berjalan masuk ke rumah adiknya. Menutup rapat pagarnya. Pintu rumah yang berdaun dua terbuka lebar. Itachi cukup kaget, ketika sepatunya menginjak pecahan vas bunga. Tidak terdengar ada suara orang. Lampu tengah dibiarkan menyala. Itachi mempercepat langkah. Itachi heran. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Sasuke?" Itachi mencoba memanggil adiknya. Dan tidak ada jawabnya. Itachi terus melangkah. Dia sudah berada di ruang tengah.

Dia pun memanggil istri adiknya,"Hinata?"

Langkah kakinya pun terhenti di ruang makan. Itachi tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya. Retina matanya menangkap pemandangan yang begitu menyedihkan. Gadis itu—Hinata—sedang terkapar di lantai. Dahi gadis itu meneteskan cairan kental berbau amis—darah. Tangannya yang semula menggenggam erat bungkusan berisi makanan itu melemah dan membuat bungkusan itu terjatuh. Belum cukup sampai di situ, Itachi pun sempat merasa mual melihat makanan yang sudah hancur. Pecahan piring yang begitu banyak membuat langkahnya semakin berhati-hati. Itachi tidak peduli. Bau taplak meja yang hangus menusuk hidung Itachi. Tangannya meraih tubuh istri adiknya itu. Luka di dahinya cukup parah.

Apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Sasuke? batin Itachi bertanya-tanya.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Kelopak mata Hinata terbuka. Samar-samar dia melihat wajah pria yang sedang membalut pelipisnya. Siapa yang menolongnya? pikir Hinata. Luka yang baru di perban itu membuat saraf sensorik mengirimkan impuls ke otaknya. Sakit. Hinata merintih pelan.

Laki-laki yang sedang duduk dan mengobati lukanya, tentu bukan Sasuke. Kelopak matanya ia buka lebar. Pandangan yang teduh. Lengan kokoh yang hangat. Dada Hinata berdebar keras. Tangan Hinata bergerak, dengan pelan jari-jari lembut itu menelusuri wajah porselen milik pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jangan bergerak dulu,"

Hinata terperanjat. Suara bariton ini tidak akan pernah Hinata lupakan. Dulu, orang ini menolongnya. Dan setelah sekian lama, orang ini kembali datang menolongnya. Mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, Hinata membuka suara,

"K-kau seorang Uchi-ha..?" tanya Hinata lambat-lambat. Sifatnya memang seperti ini. Gagap. Laki-laki itu pun memasukkan perban dan obat antiseptik ke dalam kotak obat. Mengunci kotak itu dan menaruhnya kembali ke tempatnya. Entah dorongan apa yang membuat laki-laki itu menjulurkan lengannya dan mendekap istri adiknya itu.

Laki laki itu mengangguk, lalu mengusap-usap puncak kepala Hinata. "Uchiha Itachi,"

"Kau... sau-dara... Sa-sasuke..?" Aroma sandalwoodyang menguar dari tubuh lelaki ini membuat Hinata merasa rileks. Ototnya perlahan tidak menegang lagi. Suhu tubuhnya tiba-tiba menaik. Jantungnya semakin berdebar cepat, menanti jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut laki-laki yang sedang mendekapnya.

Itachi pun kembali mengangguk. "Aku kakaknya," katanya. Biarpun aroma alkohol mendominasi aroma gadis di hadapannya ini, samar-samar Itachi dapat mencium wangi vanila dan bunga ran. Tanpa sadar, Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya.

Airmata tiba-tiba jatuh dari kelopak mata Hinata.

Hinata menghirup nafas kuat-kuat. Gadis itu ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri . Tepat seperti dugaannya, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang dia cari. Pantas saja, dia sampai salah mengenali orang yang selama ini selalu dia cari. Sasuke dan Itachi ternyata kakak- beradik. Wajah mereka memang mirip. Senyum mulai mengembang di bibir gadis manis itu. Tangan Hinata meremas pelan kemeja Itachi bagian dada. Hinata merasa sangat senang.

Itachi yang bisa merasakan pergerakan Hinata, memanggilnya, "Hinata? Ada apa?"

Air mata bahagia mengalir di pipi Hinata. Tidak apa dia diperlakukan seperti tadi oleh Sasuke. Dihina, disiram _champagne_, dan diselingkuhi. Hinata tidak peduli. Karena dia, Itachi adalah salah satu dari tiga orang yang Hinata cari selama bertahun-tahun. Itachi, pemuda yang baik hati ini sudah menolongnya dulu disaat orang lain bahkan tak sudi untuk melihatnya.

Entah dia harus berterimakasih seperti apa pada Itachi.

Gadis itu mengalungkan lengannya di leher Itachi, sambil berbisik, "A-akhirnya..a-aku menemukanmu.." biarpun terbata dengan volume suara yang pelan, Itachi dapat mendengar suara gadis dalam dekapannya itu senang. Hati Hinata merasa tenteram saat itu juga. Dia merasa aman dalam dekapan laki-laki bermarga Uchiha ini. Lengannya makin erat memeluk leher Itachi. Menghirup aroma maskulin ini dalam-dalam.

Mata kelam milik Itachi sukses membulat. "Menemukanku..?"

Memori dalam otak memutar kembali potongan-potongan kejadian di masa lalu. Tiba-tiba Itachi merasa dadanya seperti dipelintir. Sepertinya dia sangat menyesal telah menolak tawaran Fugaku untuk mempersunting gadis keluarga Hyuuga. Mata oniks itu menatap lekat gadis yang didekapnya,

"Kau... gadis yang aku tolong beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

Kepala Hinata mengangguk sebentar sebelum semua menjadi gelap bagi gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tobecontinued**

**A/N:**

**Saya edit ulang chapter ini. **Inti keseluruhan tidak ada yang berubah, cuman pengefektifan kalimat dan penambahan adegan.** Oh God, saya baru menyadari banyak kesalahan fatal dalam chapter ini setelah sekitar tiga bulan saya telantarkan; hilang beberapa kata, kalimat yang amburadul, tidak efektifnya penggunaan kata dan kalimat dan... flesbeknya Sasuke ngga ada! **Kampretnya, adegan yang nggak perlu malah ada -_- dan maaf banget, fiksi ini malah bikin readers pusing dan fiksi ini jadi super gaje.** Satu lagi, karena banyak yg bilang Sasuke kelewatan, saya edit lagi deh hehe. Ini kesalahan saya, dan saya harus bertanggung jawab :')) Semoga readers memakluminya.**

**Hinata yang disiram champagnenya dihapus, sedangkan Sasuke yang mendorongnya akan berguna untuk adegan di chapter selanjutnya. Mohon dimaklum :') Habisnya saya nggak ada ide supaya si Sasu bisa deket ama Hina :')**

Ini pelajaran berharga buat saya**, sebelum mempublish atau mengupdate suatu fic setidaknya di proofread dulu :))**

**Sehabis syuting YC:**

**Hinata:** *meringis* Sasuke-kun jahat! *nangis* sa-sakit..

**Sasuke:** tau tuh si author. Aku... sadis banget.

**Author:** *ketawa nista* aku terinspirasi wajahmu waktu nusuk Danzo sekaligus Karin. Psikopat ganteng gimana gituuu...

**Sasuke**: *deathglare *

**Author**: jangan marah dulu, ntar kukasih dah scene romensnya. Puas lo? Pelukan? Kurang? Mau yang lebih romens huh?

**Sasuke**: *blushing*

**Hinata**:*blushing* ta-tapi.. aku scene romens dengan Sasuke-kun..?

**Sasuke**: kamu nggak mau scene romens sama aku? *ekspresi terluka* *pergi*

**Hinata**: E-eh.. Sasuke-kun..! jangan pergi...!

Thanks for reading,** especially reviews. ^^**

**©Violetta Onyx**


	3. Oleander Day

Ah, ini perpustakaan yang dulu 'kan? Penuh dengan rak tinggi dan berdebu. Terang, cahaya matahari bisa menelusup masuk lewat jendela besar layaknya jendela kastil zaman dahulu. Tak ada orang, begitu sepi dan sunyi. Tempat yang cocok untuk mengasingkan diri. Di kusen kayu gelap itu, aku terlihat sedang duduk dengan menumpukan tangan di atas lutut. Mataku memandang sendu ke arah langit biru. Lelehan airmata terlihat membasahi pipiku. Itu... aku yang dulu. Lagipula siapa yang mau peduli denganku? Tapi tunggu. Ada seseorang yang masuk.

Ada laki-laki datang dari balik badan pintu yang kokoh. Segera ia hampiri aku. Tangannya menelusup ke punggungku, memelukku dengan erat. Sambil sesekali mengusap lembut pipiku, menghapus airmataku.

Siapa? Wajahnya terlihat samar. Tidak jelas. Dia orang yang selalu kucari. Tuhan, aku ingin lihat wajahnya dengan jelas sekali lagi. Agar aku bisa menemukan dan memastikan orang itu.

"Jangan menangis." Kalimat itu langsung menghentikan tangisanku seketika.

Siapa? Dia siapa? Obsidian gelapnya begitu indah.

Siapa? Dan kulihat aku berhenti menangis, membalas pelukan pemuda itu bahagia.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Yellow Chysanthemum**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Violetta Onyx**

**T. OOC. AU. Typo. DLDR! NO FLAME!**

**Before you read this chapter, please read the previous chapter. I've edit the previous (chapt1&2). Thanks ;))**

**.**

**.**

**-:O:-**

**Oleander Day**

**-:O:-**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

Mimpi itu datang kembali.

Secercah cahaya mentari yang menyelinap dari balik tirai, perlahan membuat kelopak mata Hinata membuka, menampakkan bola matanya yang indah, bewarna keperakan. Ranjang empuk dan seprai yang lembut cukup membuat Hinata sadar jika dia tidak terbaring di lantai. Wewangian bunga dari pengharum ruangan, bukan aroma menusuk dari _champagne_ yang menggenang. Tangannya yang mungil bergerak; meraba-raba dahinya yang terbalut perban. Bisa dia rasakan helaian rambutnya lengket dan rasa sakit akibat luka di dahinya. O-oh, Hyuuga itu mengira ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Berarti kejadian semalam... Ah.

Hinata menarik nafas panjang. Perlahan, setetes airmata jatuh menelusuri pipi porselen miliknya. Terus jatuh, jatuh dan jatuh lagi. Perlahan, tetesan itu semakin deras dan deras.

Awal pernikahan yang sangat buruk. Terutama kemarin malam itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Ekspresi wajah gadis itu berubah; sedih. Atas dasar apa—alasan yang jelas—hingga Sasuke tega berbuat seperti itu padanya? Untunglah Itachi datang, menyelamatkannya. Sesaat senyum terukir jelas di bibir Hinata.

Sungguh kakak-adik yang bertolak belakang.

Ya, Uchiha Itachi. Ah, pria itu sungguh baik. Dulu dia menolong Hinata. Sekarang pun begitu. Apa dia juga pria yang selalu menghantui mimpi-mimpi Hinata? Mungkin saja.

Gadis berambut biru itu menyeka matanya. Terkadang pikiran untuk mengakhiri hidup membayangi pikirannya. Tapi demi Ayah dan cita-citanya, Hinata harus sanggup untuk melanjutkan hidup.

Gadis Uchiha itu segera bangun dari ranjang, mematikan lampu kamar yang ternyata masih menyala. Lalu berjalan menuju jendela, membukanya, dan menyampirkan tirai. Membiarkan cahaya matahari menerpa hangat kulitnya. Melirik sekilas jam diatas nakas. Tepat pukul jam tujuh pagi.

Gadis itu segera beringsut menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin berendam air hangat adalah pilihan bagus untuk mengganti suasana hati. Sekaligus menenangkan pikiran. Aroma lavender dan evening primrose boleh juga.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Walaupun Sakura berniat konsisten terhadap tekadnya sendiri—Sasuke sudah milik orang lain—tetap saja gadis itu merasa khawatir dengan mantan kekasihnya yang satu ini. Dia... terlihat menyedihkan. Hal ini membuat rencananya meleset cukup jauh. Gawat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Sasuke-kun, tidak sarapan dulu?"

Satu gelengan kepala harus diterima si gadis Haruno. Kantung mata lelaki itu semakin hitam. Pandangannya kosong. Rambutnya acak-acakan, Sasuke mengacaknya karena frustasi. Lalu raut wajahnya... entahlah, ada yang mengganjal. Seperti menanggung beban berat. Sungguh, Sakura ingin sekali mengubah ekspresi wajah itu.

"Aku pergi," pamit lelaki itu dan pergi keluar dari apartemen Sakura. Hampir saja Sakura menahannya, jika dia tidak ingat dengan janjinya sendiri. "Sasuke-kun..." gadis itu menggumam pelan. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, cemas.

"Rencana kali ini... tidak boleh gagal!" desisnya pelan. Pintu apartemen Sakura pun tertutup.

Kaki jenjang Sasuke melangkah menuju lift apartemen. Menekan tombol menuju _basement_ dan masuk ke dalamnya. Sasuke menghela nafas. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding lift yang dingin.

Lelaki _raven_ itu terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Dia mencoba mengurai permasalahan yang menimpanya dari awal; dimulai dari pernikahannya dengan Hinata yang... kebetulan? Sasuke tidak peduli. Lalu raut wajah Hinata yang berubah begitu juga dengan sikapnya. Hingga kejadian tadi malam...

Baiklah, Sasuke beralasan pada dirinya sendiri. Hinata secara tidak langsung menghina Sakura. Lelaki itu tidak terima. Menurutnya, Sakura itu adalah gadis yang dicintainya. Gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang dulu pernah bertemu dengannya. Singkatnya, jika kamu terpaksa pergi meninggalkan cinta pertamamu lalu setelah tiga tahun bertemu dengannya walau ada sedikit yang berbeda, hatimu yakin, kalian bersatu kembali, lalu datang seseorang yang menghina gadis—yang menurutmu—cinta pertamamu, bagaimana reaksimu? Kesal bukan? Emosi meluap bukan? Rasanya ingin melenyapkan tak peduli siapapun orangnya. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Walau yang kemarin terlalu keterlaluan, Sasuke mengakuinya. Satu lagi, ketidakmampuannya dalam mengendalikan emosi sangat parah.

Nurani dalam hatinya terus memaksa Sasuke untuk meminta maaf.

Entahlah, sejak menikah dengan Hinata, hati Sasuke yang selalu tertata rapih kini selalu kacau—acak-acakan. Lelaki itu sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Kenapa sekarang hatinya meragukan... Sakura? Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menautkannya dengan Hinata.

Padahal jika dia menginap di apartemen Sakura, tidurnya—setidaknya pernah—lelap. Malam ini tidak. Sepanjang malam, terjaga tanpa menidurkan matanya barang sejenak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di sudut hatinya dan perlahan menyesakkan dadanya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya gelisah dan nyaris tidak bisa tidur. Tapi Sasuke tidak tahu itu apa.

Ponselnya yang bergetar, menghentikan lamunannya. Dia masih berada di lantai sepuluh. Lift terus bergerak turun. Pesan singkat dari Itachi.

**Minta maaf sama Hinata, baka-Otouto. Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan semalam. Kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi jika Otou-san tahu hal ini.**

Oniks itu membola. Itachi semalam datang ke rumahnya atau Hinata yang mengadu padanya? Tunggu, opsen yang terakhir itu tidak mungkin. Keluarga Uchiha dan keluarga Hyuuga baru bertemu dan kebetulan yang tidak lucu jika Hinata sudah mengenal Itachi. Jika Fugaku tahu hal ini? Pria stoik ini diliputi rasa panik. Lelaki itu segera menekan tombol lift tak sabar. Saat pintu lift membelah dan terbagi dua, Sasuke keluar dan berlari menuju _basement_. Dia harus pulang. Harus pulang.

Asal kau tahu Sasuke, Itachi dan Hinata dulu pernah bertemu. Tidak sekadar dari kata 'bertemu'.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Air hangat memang benar mampu membuat perasaan Hinata jauh lebih baik. Selain perasaannya jadi tenang, tubuhnya pun ikut relaks. Gadis itu menuruni setiap anak tangga perlahan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. Pandangannya segera tertuju pada ruangan yang menghadap kolam renang—ruang makan—yang sudah rapih. Langkahnya semakin cepat. Hinata memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Terbayang jelas dalam benaknya, dia sedang memanggang kue kering, harum kue itu membuat anak-anaknya memeluknya dari belakang, tertawa-tawa dan meminta kue yang dia buat agar segera di makan, dia tersenyum dan mencium anaknya. Dari dulu gadis ini selalu memimpikan hal itu, sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Bukan seperti ini. Terkadang Hinata berpikir; kenapa harus Sasuke yang menikahinya? Bukankah Itachi pewaris keluarga Uchiha? Percuma saja pernikahan dengan menghabiskan miliaran yen lalu menikah dengan orang yang tak dicintainya.

Gadis itu membuka kelopak matanya; tidak ada lagi pecahan piring, makanan yang berserakan dan taplak meja yang terbakar. Otaknya berakhir pada satu kesimpulan; Itachi-lah yang merapihkannya.

Hinata senang sekaligus kesal.

Senang karena Itachi sudah menolongnya, lagi. Kesal, bukannya 'dia' yang tanggung jawab, malah kakaknya. Seperti 'wanita' itu saja. Che, gadis Hyuuga itu termenung sesaat. Kenangan buruk di masa lalu kembali menghantuinya. Mulai dari wajah 'wanita' itu, perilakunya hingga akibat seperti ini; Hinata terbiasa melepas-pakai 'topeng' dari wajahnya.

'_Mati saja kau! Kamu hanya menyusahkanku saja!'_

Perkataan kejam 'wanita' itu terngiang-ngiang di telinga Hinata. Menyebalkan! Tapi bagaimanapun juga, 'wanita' itu sudah tiada. Mau mengulang kembali waktu untuk balas dendam? Daripada berkhayal seperti itu, Hinata lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu hidupnya untuk mencari orang-orang yang penting baginya. Mencari kebahagiaan. Hasilnya juga sudah mulai terlihat, Itachi sudah ditemukan. Tinggal sedikit lagi. 'Orang itu' belum diketemukan juga. Atau jangan-jangan Itachi orangnya? Satu yang Hinata heran. Mengapa ia masih meragukan hal itu?

Itachi telah banyak membantunya. Kenapa tidak berterimakasih? HInata tidak punya nomor ponsel Itachi. Belum menyerah, gadis itu segera duduk di _table dinner_, mengakses internet lewat ponsel, mencari info tentang Itachi. Tidak sampai lima menit berlalu, informasi sudah ketemu.

**Uchiha Itachi. Director of Uchiha Corporation. 0811-xxx-xxx.**

Hinata bergumam kagum. Direktur sebuah perusahaan berskala internasional? Uchiha Corporation, perusahaan yang kini menjadi sahabatnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, nomor itu ia kirimi sebuah pesan singkat.

**Itachi-san? Ini aku, Hinata. Terimakasih untuk yang tadi malam. Bagaimana jika ku traktir makan siang di Konoha Cafe Studio? Kurasa tidak butuh lima menit dari perusahaanmu untuk kesana. Arigatou.**

Sent. Menunggu Itachi membalas pesannya, Hinata memilih mengamati rumah yang kini ditinggalinya. Gadis itu beranjak menuju kolam renang. Mencelupkan kakinya yang ramping ke dalam kolam. Aah... suhu air yang sejuk menggelitik permukaan kulit Hinata. Riak air saling memantul ke dinding kolam. Nyaman. Angin yang berhembus pun perlahan menerbangkan rasa kesalnya pada Sasuke. Dia menggerak-gerakan kakinya, membuat riak air yang lebih besar. Sayang, perasaan tidak bahagia membuatnya merasa tak nyaman dalam rumah yang luas dan besar seperti ini. Setidaknya Hinata bersyukur, sudah mempunyai rumah sendiri. Tidak tinggal lagi di kediaman Hyuuga merupakan suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Hinata. Karena baginya, kediaman Hyuuga merupakan pilihan terburuk tempatnya kembali.

Ponselnya berdering nyaring. Tangan kirinya dengan cepat menyambar ponselnya.

**Oh, Hinata. Oke. Douitashimashite.**

Dan sebuah senyuman tulus terukir di bibir Hinata.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Aston Martin Vantage S 2011 itu membelah jalan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jarum _speedometer _menunjukkan angka 220. Dahi itu mengkerut. Jari-jarinya menekan erat stir. Mata kelam dibalik Rayban hitam itu fokus ke arah jalanan. Sasuke, lelaki yang menyetir mobil mewah itu sudah tidak peduli dengan kecepatan mobilnya yang melewati batas normal. Tidak peduli klakson mobil lain yang berbunyi keras. Terus menerobos lampu lalu lintas. Beberapa kali dia hampir menabrak pengguna jalan yang lain, dan untungnya Sasuke cepat membanting stir ke arah lain. Kakinya makin kuat menginjak pedal gas. Terus melaju hingga rumah mewah berlantai dua yang sudah terlihat dibalik Rayban hitam yang dikenakannya. Laki-laki itu mengendurkan injakan gasnya. Memutar kunci dan menariknya.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas, mencoba menenangkan diri sejenak. Memikirkan kata-kata apa yang tepat jika dia bertemu Hinata.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Hyuuga yang kini bermarga Uchiha itu bersenandung pelan sambil mengganti perban di dahinya. Janji makan siang Itachi cukup membuat hatinya bewarna-warni. Moodnya juga terangkat naik. Jarinya yang lentik menjepit poni dan anak rambut ke belakang. Selesai mengganti perban dengan plester kecil, gadis itu mengganti pakaiannya; _wrinkle dress print_ dan _vintage blazer_. Lagipula Hinata sudah janji ada shooting dengan agensinya. Jadi pilihan baju itu tepat, manis tapi tetap kasual. Menyapukan bedak pada pipinya, agar tidak terlihat pucat. Sedikit sentuhan lipbalm akan mempermanis penampilannya.

Dirasa cukup, Hinata segera turun menuju dapur. Sunyi. Sepi. Tidak ada suara tawa bahagia dari anak-anaknya—keluarga yang selalu Hinata dambakan. Dia membuka rak, bagian paling atas. Mengeluarkan dua botol kecil dan satu kantung plastik. Entah itu apa, lalu meminumnya. Segelas air habis diminumnya, gadis itu beranjak menuju ruang tamu. Rasanya terkurung di dalam sangkar emas. Tidak pernah sekalipun Hinata berharap hidupnya seperti ini.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Hinata mengambil sepatu flatnya dari rak di ruang tamu. Dia duduk di undakan, memasukkan kakinya ke dalam sepatu. Ketika dia sedang merekatkan sepatunya, satu suara derap langkah bisa ia dengar. Perlahan terus menuju kemari.

**KRIIIEEET!**

Pintu rumah terbuka. Gadis itu mendongak. Siapa?

Si pemuda sialan ternyata.

Rupanya dia masih berani menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini? Sungguh Hinata benci melihat pemuda ini. Benci melihat wajahnya yang angkuh—seolah tidak tejadi apa-apa—terutama setelah kemarin malam. Hinata kira dia tidak akan pulang, atau pergi entah kemana. Tangannya masih memasang sepatu flat pada kakinya. Lalu apa yang sekarang pemuda ini akan perbuat? Kekacauan lagi? Melemparinya dengan makanan lagi?

Mendapat pikiran seperti itu, Hinata segera bangkit, menepuk dressnya. Kalau terlambat datang ke studio, bisa-bisa nanti ia diceramahi lagi oleh sutradara. Sasuke masih memperhatikan apa saja yang dilakukan Hinata, bahkan lirikan singkat Hinata—melihat jam—tidak luput dari pandangan Sasuke. Hinata berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar. Sayang, saat tangannya meraih gagang pintu, satu tangan kekar menahannya, kuat.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Sasuke. Nada suaranya terdengar berat dan dalam. Hinata menyadarinya. Seolah menahannya agar tidak pergi. Mungkin perasaannya saja, tidak mungkin dia berniat menahanku pergi, begitu isi pikiran Hinata.

"_Shooting_." jawab Hinata singkat, tidak berniat berlama-lama di rumah ini, sebal. Obsidian kelam itu menangkap dahi Hinata yang di plester di sela-sela poni rambutnya. Sasuke merasa dia adalah pemuda paling jahat, kasar dan brengsek di dunia. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengendurkan pegangannya, kesempatan itu digunakan Hinata sebaik-baiknya. Memutar gagang dengan cepat dan pintu terbuka lebar.

Angin dari luar menerpa kulit Hinata, lembut. Aroma bunga lavender di pekarangan rumah ikut terbawa, masuk ke dalam rongga paru-paru miliknya.

"_Shooting_?" ulang Sasuke memastikan, terdengar serak. Tidak berniat membuat masalah, Hinata hanya menganggukan kepala tanpa banyak bicara. Sudah cukup ia mendapat pelajaran tentang Sasuke kemarin malam. Angin dari arah luar menerbangkan helaian poni Hinata, membuat profil wajah gadis itu terlihat lebih jelas di mata Sasuke. Cantik. Terlihat kesepian dan terluka. Oniks gelap itu membulat saat menyadari raut wajah istrinya saat ini. Raut wajah benci.

Apa dia sedang berakting lagi? Dengan cepat Sasuke tepis pikiran itu.

Hinata sudah menginjakkan kaki di undakan teras. Hmm, gadis itu sangat ingin pergi dari rumah indah yang tak nyaman ini.

"Tunggu!" kata Sasuke, membuat tubuh Hinata berhenti dan berbalik menghadap si bungsu Uchiha.

**Minta maaf sama Hinata, baka-Otouto.**

"Apalagi? Kamu banyak menghabiskan waktuku," sahut Hinata singkat, terlihat dia malas sekali untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke. Tangannya mengibaskan rambutnya perlahan.

Sasuke tercekat. Dahinya mengernyit.

Jawaban macam apa itu?

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Hinata segera berbalik. Mempercepat langkahnya. Menyetop taksi dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Selesai. Dan Hinata hilang dari pandangan kelam si bungsu Uchiha. Tepat saat roda mobil bergerak pergi, Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu dengan samar nyaris mendesis.

"Maaf."

Sasuke, gadis itu sudah melesat pergi. Jelas dia tidak akan mendengar permintaan maafmu.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

**Studio Midoriyama.**

Sebuah studio perfilman besar skala internasional yang berlokasi di daerah Ginza. Bangunan berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang menempati areal lahan seluas sembilan belas hektar ini mendapat rekor sebagai studio paling besar di Jepang. Studio yang hampir setara dengan _hollywood_. Tempat film-film hebat diproduseri dan dibintangi. Biasanya, aktris atau aktor keluaran Midoriyama dipastikan akan menjadi artis hebat dan terkenal ke mancanegara. Dan Hyuuga Hinata adalah salah satunya. Atau lebih tepatnya Uchiha Hinata.

Setelah membayar ongkos taksi, gadis itu melangkahkan kembali kakinya memasuki gedung yang menjadi tempatnya bernaung selama ini. Sudah seminggu dia tidak datang kesini. Hinata jadi rindu pada manajernya yang konyol dan _poker face_ sang sutradara.

Lengannya mendorong pintu kaca studio dan suaranya yang lembut mengawali kedatangannya.

"Konnichiwa,"

Para staff dan penggemar Hinata langsung menoleh pada si empunya suara. "Loh? Ini aku, Hinata," gadis Uchiha yang satu ini heran dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan orang-orang kepadanya.

"HUWAAA~ Aku kangen sama Hinata-san!" tiba-tiba, salah satu penggemar Hinata berambut coklat pendek menubruk sang Idola dan memeluknya.

"Hinata-san, kemana saja? Aku sudah tak sabar menunggu peluncuran film terbarumu!" jerit salah satu penggemar Hinata yang lain.

"Sudah, sudah. Hinata-san ada perlu dulu, lebih baik biarkan dia menyelesaikan pekerjaan terlebih dahulu," Inuzuka Kiba, salah satu kameramen di Midoriyama berusaha membubarkan para penggemar Hinata yang terus berdatangan.

Sang idola hanya mengulas sebuah senyuman. Melambaikan tangan dan berjalan masuk ke dalam studio.

"Terlambat lima menit lebih dua puluh detik." ucap Hakuto Sai, sutradara film yang kini akan dibintangi oleh Hinata. Matanya seperti biasa, fokus pada buku gambar di tangannya. Hinata tersenyum geli. Perfeksionis adalah sebagian dari setumpuk sifatnya yang menyebalkan.

"Hu-um. Naruto-kun mana?" tanya Hinata sambil menoleh kesana-kemari mencari manajernya yang selalu bertingkah konyol. Biasa dia sudah standby di dekat Sai. Atau kalau tidak, mengobrol dengan Kiba, Ao, Karui dan Kankurou.

"Aku disini, Hinata-chan!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba sembari memeluk erat Hinata dari belakang, bermaksud mengejutkannya. Hinata tertawa pelan. Naruto tidak berubah. "Mana si Uchiha? Kok tidak diantar?" Kepalanya celingukan, mata safirnya tidak menemukan potret pemuda berambut aneh, bermata gelap dan berekspresi dingin yang dilihatnya saat menghadiri pesta pernikahan Hinata.

"Dia... sibuk, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata lambat.

Oke, terpaksa berbohong. Hal yang paling dibenci dan dihindarinya.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. "Masa'? biasanya habis nikah suka dapat cuti 'kan?" mata safirnya menemukan kebohongan di mata Hinata, "Jangan bohong deh,"

"Ng.. entahlah, jangan bahas itu lagi, Naruto-kun."

"Oke, oke." Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Pipi Hinata menggembung, kesal. Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Hinata setelah melirik ke segala arah dan berbisik, "Kau harus check-up, Hinata-chan. Kita belum melihat hasil scanning bulan ini." Naruto hampir mendesis. Berusaha agar ucapannya tidak terdengar orang lain selain Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu, Hinata-chan."

Si gadis berambut kebiruan itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja Naruto-kun. Janji tidak akan dibocorkan?" gadis itu mengangsurkan kelingkingnya, bermaksud mengikat janji Naruto.

"Tentu saja, Hinata-chan!" Naruto membalas dengan mengikatkan kelingkingnya pada jemari Hinata.

"Hyuuga, wajahmu terlihat buruk hari ini. Ada masalah?"

Mulut Hinata hampir terbuka dan gadis itu segera menggeleng.

"Kau punya ide yang bagus tidak untuk film kita? Dewa inspirasi kali ini tidak memberikan ide bagiku." Okeh, kali ini Sai memutuskan obrolan antara Naruto dan Hinata dengan cepat.

"Temanya?" tanya Hinata.

"Pernikahan gitu. Kau 'kan sudah menikah, pasti banyak sekali ide di otakmu." Celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba. Cengiran di bibirnya makin lebar, "Pasti seru dong, mesra-mesra gimana gituuu!" katanya dengan wajah memerah; otaknya di jejali oleh novel buatan Jiraiya.

Tidak juga. Buktinya aku tidak ada unsur mesra dalam bulan pertama pernikahanku.

"Pasti ada kejadian yang bikin kesal atau senang 'kan?"

Tapi lebih banyak hal yang menyebalkan.

Hinata langsung menghampiri Sai. Mulutnya berbicara, tangan Sai bergerak-gerak di bukunya dan Naruto ikut menambahkan ide-idenya yang tak terpikirkan. Sutradara yang minim ekspresi itu tersenyum lebar.

Sai sangat yakin film ini akan berating tinggi. Ide kedua orang di hadapannya ini kontroversial sekali. Terlalu... gila. Apalagi ide si Uzumaki, benar-benar tak terduga. Masih segar dan plotnya belum tertebak sedikit pun. Masalahnya, ending belum diketemukan. Sutradara itu berpikir keras.

Para staff yang berlalu-lalang langsung bergidik ngeri melihat tawa Sai.

"Sai, gajiku nanti ditambah ya!"

Dan satu deathglare mengerikan sukses membuat Naruto ketakutan.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Pukul jam dua siang. Selesai mengambil beberapa adegan, Hinata langsung menuju ke cafe. Dia masuk ke dalam lift, menuju lantai paling atas.

Cafe Midoriyama terletak di lantai atas studio Midoriyama. Terkenal dengan pilihan dan cita rasa yang khas dari scone dan kopinya. Belum lagi interiornya yang berdesain futuristik dengan memadukan unsur alamiah. Seperti studio Midoriyama, cafe ini juga termasuk ke dalam cafe kelas atas. Seperti sekarang, pengunjung cafe kebanyakan adalah aktris atau aktor yang sedang naik daun.

Hinata menemukan pria yang ia cari. Pria itu sedang duduk di meja yang berbatasan dengan kaca pembatas; memperlihatkan langit Tokyo di siang hari. Itachi yang sedang menyesap kopinya bertemu pandang dengan mata Hinata dan melambaikan tangannya, mempermudah Hinata untuk menemukannya.

Pandangan Itachi yang teduh dan senyumnya yang lembut cukup membuat Hinata terpana. Terjerat oleh pesona si sulung Uchiha yang tampak kharismatik dengan setelan jas kantornya. Gadis itu tak menyangkalnya. Ditariknya kursi, dan ia duduk.

Obsidian gelap Itachi menatap Hinata. Oh Tuhan, bisa-bisa Hinata tenggelam dalam pandangan yang melenakan itu. "Hallo, Hinata-chan," suaranya terdengar sopan di telinga Hinata.

"E-e, Hallo juga, Itachi-nii." Jawab Hinata kikuk. Gadis itu jadi malu sendiri. Bisa-bisanya dia salah tingkah di hadapan Itachi. Pelayan cafe menghampiri Hinata. Gadis itu memesan beberapa camilan manis dan milkshake.

"Lukamu sudah sembuh?"

Anggukan pelan Hinata disambut senyuman Itachi.

Hinata masih tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa, adiknya yang punya perangai seperti setan punya kakak yang nyaris seperti malaikat?

"Itachi-nii, terimakasih ya. Kalau tidak ada nii-san, mungkin aku sudah masuk rumah sakit," kata Hinata mengawali obrolannya.

Itachi tergelak. Ternyata Hinata punya selera humor juga. "Sama-sama."

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang waktu itu, Hinata-chan?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Itachi-nii masih ingat waktu kita bertemu dulu?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan, Hinata malah balik bertanya.

"Tentu." Itachi masih ingat dengan jelas. Kalau ingatannya tidak buruk, pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Hinata sewaktu puncaknya musim dingin.

"Waktu itu aku berjanji dalam hati, aku harus menemukan kakak. Lalu setelah itu, aku harus berterimakasih dan menjadi pacarnya." Terang Hinata sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk, malu. Pipinya kini merona merah, alami. Itachi tersenyum melihatnya. Gadis ini seperti gadis sekolah kebanyakan ketika jatuh cinta. Itachi membiarkan Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi..." Hinata menggantung kalimatnya. "Hm...?"

"Kukira aku akan menikah denganmu, Itachi-nii." ujarnya, memainkan kedua telunjuknya. "Aku malah menikah dengan adikmu." Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Jelas Hinata sedih, Sasuke itu benar-benar keterlaluan meneurutnya.

"Sasuke sudah minta maaf?" Itachi tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Hinata. "Aku khawatir,"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, lalu menyesap _milkshake_nya. Rasa stroberi cukup memanjakan lidahnya.

Apa pesannya pada Sasuke tidak sampai? Itachi jadi khawatir.

"Maafkan Sasuke ya, Hinata-chan. Dia tidak bermaksud melukaimu." ujar Itachi.

Hinata tersenyum lemah. Tidak bermaksud melukaiku? Lalu bermaksud apa? Membunuhku? Gadis itu jadi berpikiran negatif.

"Kenapa Itachi-nii yang minta maaf? Yang salah 'kan Sasuke." balas Hinata. "Rasanya aneh sekali."

"Sasuke itu... adikku yang paling kusayangi." Sahut pria itu tenang. Sekarang Hinata benar-benar menganggap Itachi adalah malaikat. "Dia adikku satu-satunya."

"Aku iri. Sangat iri." Balas Hinata. Wajahnya jadi terlihat sedih, ditekuk. "Aku ingin punya kakak seperti Itachi-nii..."

"Kau 'kan adik iparku," balas Itachi, "Adik iparku yang paling manis,"

"Aku tidak mau sama adikmu, Itachi-nii. Dia jahat."

"Tidak ada salahnya 'kan memaafkan Sasuke? Kenapa tidak mencoba berbaikan? Dia itu 'kan suamimu, Hinata."

Gadis itu terdiam. Ia, kata-kata Itachi memang ada benarnya. Atau mungkin saja masih ada kesempatan untuk membangun sebuah keluarga bahagia? Kenapa ia tidak berpikir sampai situ? Tapi... melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang seperti itu cukup membuat Hinata pesimis.

"Boleh kutanya satu hal, Hinata-chan?"

Sambil menyedot milkshake rasa stroberi miliknya, kepala Hinata kembali mengangguk-angguk.

"Kenapa waktu itu kau bisa terbaring lemas diluar rumah saat musim salju? Maaf, aku tak bermaksud menyinggung." Tanya Itachi hati-hati. Masih teringat dengan jelas, wajah Hinata yang basah oleh airmata. Tubuhnya hanya dibalut seragam sailor yang mirip dengan seragam sekolah Sasuke sebelum kepindahannya ke Tokyo. Gadis indigo ini tersenyum miris. Dan saat itu juga Itachi sadar, dia telah bertanya hal yang tidak ingin dibahas oleh Hinata. Tapi apa boleh buat. Sudah telanjur.

Kini giliran Itachi yang menyeruput kopi hitamnya, menunggu jawaban keluar dari mulut Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat ragu menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Mulut mungil itu terbuka dan...

"E-mm, i-itu... a-ku diusir dari rumahku,"

Itachi hampir tersedak dan segera meletakkan cangkir kopi diatas pisin. Apa katanya? Gadis itu mengatakannya dengan tersenyum. Diusir dari rumah? Itachi cukup yakin dengan pendengarannya. Dan dia menatap Hinata lekat, seolah meminta kejujuran. Dan hal itulah yang Itachi temukan. Gadis ini tidak menghindari tatapannya.

"Ada seorang 'wanita' di rumahku yang mengusirku pergi... Dan Ayah baru mengetahui aku tidak ada di rumah setelah beliau pulang dari proyeknya di Nagasaki setahun sesudahnya." Hinata mengeratkan tautan jarinya pada gelas _milkshake_ di hadapannya. Sedih rasanya hari ini, ingatan 'wanita itu' kembali setelah Hinata bersusah payah menguburnya jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Dia... benar-benar tega. Untung saja saat itu Itachi-san datang. Apa perlu uangnya kuganti?"

"Tidak perlu, itu untukmu."

Itachi tahu benar ini aib keluarga. Hinata bahkan menyebutnya dengan 'wanita itu'. Itachi menebak, 'wanita itu' bukanlah ibunya Hinata. Mana ada Ibu yang tega seperti itu pada anaknya sendiri? Si sulung Uchiha ini tidak berniat bertanya lebih tentang orang itu. Malang benar nasib Hinata saat itu. Apalagi di musim salju diusir tanpa membawa jaket, uang atau ponsel. Waktu itu dia ada dalam perjalanan pulang dari Kyoto ke Tokyo.

"Apa ada alasannya dibalik semua perlakuannya itu?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Maaf, a-aku tidak bisa bilang sekarang." Katanya lambat. Memainkan kedua ujung telunjuknya, menunduk. Poni kebiruannya menjuntai, menutupi wajah manisnya.

"Jujur saja aku tidak menyangka, Kau yang sekarang artis, Hinata-chan. Dan hal itu hampir membuatku tak sadar." Ungkap Itachi jujur. "Tapi matamu yang pucat, rambut birumu yang khas dan kau tahu kejadian itu, cukup membuatku percaya bahwa gadis itu adalah kau."

Senyum miris terukir di bibir Hinata. "Aku hampir saja menganggap kau adalah Sasuke," Itachi menatap Hinata maklum. "Kalian mirip. Tapi ternyata beda jauh,"

"Aku lebih mewarisi sifat Ayahku, dan dia lebih ke gen Ibunya." Jelas Itachi.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan syutingmu hari ini?" tanya Itachi setelah meletakkan cangkir di pisin. "Aku tidak sabar melihat film-mu yang terbaru,"

Hinata mendongak, menganggap Itachi adalah manusia titisan malaikat. Sepanjang siang itu, mereka berdua terus menghabiskan waktu dengan berbincang. Sesekali Hinata tertawa lepas, bukan tawa palsu yang selama ini ia perlihatkan. Tidak ada yang namanya kehabisan topik atau suasana yang canggung. Semua berjalan seperti air yang mengalir. Di depan Itachi, topeng palsu Hinata lenyap tak bersisa.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, dalam mobil Itachi, Hinata terus memperhatikan warna langit yang indah; siluet jingga yang bewarna keabu-abuan. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Tepat saat ban berhenti menggelinding, rasa malas menggerogoti hati Hinata untuk pulang. Sejak keluar dari lambhorghini milik Itachi, si gadis pucat ini malah ingin pergi atau kemana saja asal jangan ke rumah. Masalahnya ada Sasuke! Membuka pagar saja seperti mengangkat batu. Lagi-lagi Itachi tersenyum menyadarinya. Sulung Uchiha itu benar-benar murah senyum dan berhati mulia.

"Tenang saja. Aku antar," katanya pelan, membantu Hinata membuka pagar. Itachi nampaknya tidak menyadari senyum singkatnya sudah membuat hati gadis di hadapanmu meleleh. Biarpun enggan untuk melangkah, melihat Itachi yang tersenyum seperti itu, Hinata memaksa dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ketukan pintu terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke. Pemuda itu berhenti memainkan cincin di tangannya, memasukkannya ke dalam saku jeans. Menutup buku yang sedari tadi di buka namun tidak dibacanya. Ia tarik pintu tamu segera. Bungsu Uchiha itu cukup terkejut dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan ke hadapannya.

Itachi dan... Hinata. Gadis itu memeluk lengan Itachi erat. Dan Itachi terlihat tidak keberatan dengan apa yang Hinata lakukan.

"Otouto," sapa Itachi. Sasuke terdiam; tak tahu harus berkata apa. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di benaknya.

Kenapa mereka bisa pulang bersama?

"Sasuke?" Itachi heran dengan sikap adiknya. Bukannya membukakan pintu, malah membatu seperti itu.

Mereka habis dari mana? Kenapa Itachi terlihat akrab dengan Hinata? Bukannya mereka tidak saling kenal?

"Ya sudah, Hinata-chan, masuklah." Tangan yang hangat itu menepuk pundak Hinata pelan dan mengacak-acak rambut Hinata. Terlihat akrab di mata Sasuke. Seperti Itachi-lah suami Hinata, bukannya pemuda raven itu. "Jangan lupa ganti plester dan istirahat yang cukup," kata Itachi mengingatkan.

"Iya, pasti aku ganti, Itachi-nii," Hinata tersenyum, sengaja ia lakukan di hadapan Sasuke. "Arigatou, untuk hari ini,"

Apa-apaan Aniki? Apa itu Hinata-chan? Suffiks apa itu? Tanpa sadar Sasuke mencengkeram erat gagang pintu. Dia juga. Kenapa malah tersenyum seperti itu?

"Sasuke, jaga Hinata baik-baik ya." Jari Itachi menjentik dahi adiknya. Sasuke merengut tidak terima. Setelah itu, Itachi tersenyum dan pamit untuk pulang. Tinggal Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke melirik sebentar Hinata. Ada dengannya? Dia punya personality disorder? Kenapa sikapnya berubah-ubah?

Seperti tadi siang, Hinata memilih untuk tutup mulut saja. Diam itu emas, prinsip yang sudah dibuangnya jauh-jauh kini ia gunakan kembali.

Hinata terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam rumah. Gadis itu melangkah dengan cepat, tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke. Lalu pemuda bermata kelam itu menutup pintu rumah rapat. Siluet senja sudah nampak. Mengobrol dengan Itachi bisa sampai lupa waktu. Gadis itu menuju dapur, merasa lapar walau tadi sudah menyantap beberapa kue dan segelas milkshake. Dia ingat di lemari es masih ada dessert, kue tart dan beberapa makanan beku. Lumayan untuk mengganjal perut. Tinggal menghangatkannya di microwave dan siap untuk disantap.

"Hinata."

Gadis yang dipanggil namanya berhenti melihat-lihat freezer. Jantungnya berpacu, takut. Baru saja tangannya menarik handler lemari es. Ragu, tapi kepalanya tetap menoleh. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa didefinisikan. Mata Hinata membulat sempurna. Jelas saja gadis itu kaget bukan main.

Apa yang terjadi? Kemana pandangan liarnya? Setan muka dua?

''Maaf untuk yang kemarin."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tobecontinue**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

CURCOL!

Akhirnya saya bisa update nih fict... (TAT) Sorry, Sorry, Sorry buat yang nungguin ini lama banget * Maaf yah, saya ngerombak ulang chapter ini, supaya nggak terkesan bikin pertanyaan yang ambigu di benak para readers, kayak di chapter sebelumnya.

**Baca lagi chapter satu dan dua ya, supaya lebih mantap (?) Saya udah edit ya, makasih ;))**

**Perubahan plot dan genre!** Semoga readers makin berkenan dan terus ngikutin nih fiksi. m(_)m

**Mulai chapt depan, kita mulai flesbekan Hinata~~~ (penyebab Hinata sifatnya gitu dll,)**

Satu lagi, kalau ada yang mau ditanyain gak usah sungkan lewat review aja. Insya Allah saya bales deh ;)

Thanks for reading, **especially reviews**. ^_^

**©ViolettaOnyx**


	4. Lobelia Secret I

**Yellow Chysanthemum**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Violetta Onyx**

**AU. T. OOC. DLDR! No flame, please.**

**Oh yeah, one again. No copycat, babe.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**-:O:-**

**Lobelia Secret I**

**-:O:-**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Hinata selalu yakin, masalah serumit dan sepelik apapun pasti akan berakhir jika kita benar-benar berusaha―kecuali masalah dengan 'wanita itu', tentu. Pengalaman hidup sudah memberikannya banyak pelajaran berharga. Dan Hinata belajar dari setiap kesalahannya di masa lalu untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Terkadang gadis itu meragukan apakah dia mempunyai kehidupan yang baik di masa depan.<p>

Gadis berambut gelap itu sempat berpikir Sasuke mabuk atau dalam kondisi akal sehatnya tidak berfungsi. Oh, Uchiha itu berdiri dengan tegak. Oniksnya yang pekat menatap Hinata tajam. Mulut Hinata mengatup rapat saat menyadari pemuda tampan itu benar-benar serius.

Matanya yang besar melirik lemari es yang terbuka dan mengalirkan hawa dingin. Hinata tak suka dengan hawa dingin, segera ia mencari bungkusan pasta, opsi itu dipilih ketimbang membuka mulut untuk Sasuke―Hinata tidak mau mengambil resiko. Luka itu sakit, baik secara fisik maupun batin. Sejenak, pemuda itu terdiam. Tahu benar jika Hinata hanya berpura-pura tak mendengarkan. Hinata takut padanya? Sasuke mengusap wajahnya pelan.

"Aku minta maaf," ulang Sasuke lagi. Pemuda itu tak suka dibuat menunggu hanya karena masalah sepele. Cukup mengucapkan; 'Aku memaafkanmu', masalah selesai. Tapi kenapa dia membuat seolah-olah hal ini lebih sulit dari tumpukan dokumen yang harus diselesaikannya? Sasuke tak bisa menebak pikiran gadis itu.

Dibalik keseriusan yang dipancarkan bola mata Sasuke yang pekat, ada ketulusan disana. Sayang, gadis berambut panjang itu memilih opsi yang salah. Ketulusan yang Sasuke pancarkan tak bisa Hinata lihat.

Permintaan maaf Sasuke menggantung di udara. Hinata masih bertahan untuk menutup mulutnya. Membiarkan Sasuke terombang-abing dalam ketidakpastian.

"Aku yakin kau mendengarku," terdengar suara hembusan nafas yang lelah, "Jangan buat masalah ini menjadi sulit,"

Spontan Hinata berbalik. Laki-laki itu menahan nafas saat Hinata menyahutnya,"Apa kesalahan bisa ditebus hanya dengan permintaan maaf?"

Sasuke mengerjap, kehilangan kata-kata. Reaksinya tak sesuai yang dia harapkan. Sebagai gantinya, Sasuke merasa oksigen di sekelilingnya mendadak menghilang. '_Tuhan, cobaan apa yang kau berikan padaku? Hanya meminta maaf saja apa harus serumit ini?_'―jerit batin Sasuke. Apa aku salah meminta maaf pada istri sendiri?

Udara terasa dingin dan berat.

Kelopak mata menutup kedua obsidian gelap si Uchiha. Berusaha memantapkan diri disaat keyakinan yang dulu ia pegang erat terlepas begitu saja. Hinata adalah istrinya. Sakura bukan siapa-siapanya. Sakura sudah memutuskannya dan Sasuke berusaha untuk menerimanya. Hati nuraninya kini yang mengambil alih kendali atas segala yang dilakukannya. Bukan lagi otaknya, bukan lagi rasa egois yang mendarah daging dalam dirinya. Bukan lagi. Sakura bukanlah cinta pertama yang harus dijaga seutuhnya, bukan perempuan yang dicarinya. Hubungannya dengan Hinata masih bisa diperbaiki. Semuanya masih bisa dimulai dari awal. Awal yang baik, tentunya.

Tidak salah bukan?

Kenapa disaat ia berusaha memperbaiki semuanya, gadis pucat ini hampir menghancurkan semuanya kembali? Kenapa?―Sasuke hampir menyerah. Jika kesalahan tidak dapat ditebus lewat permintaan maaf, Sasuke akan terus berusaha. Lewat sikap, kata-kata dan semuanya. Alasan yang jelas untuk melakukan semua ini Sasuke tidak memilikinya. Yang ada di benaknya sekarang hanya satu; Hinata memaafkannya.

Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan gadis itu. Sasuke harus mengetahuinya. Gadis itu butuh bantuan, dan Sasuke merasa ia adalah orang yang tepat. Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang, pria itu meraih bahu Hinata dan mendudukkan istrinya di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Aku yang buat. Kau duduk manis saja di situ," Sasuke berbalik dan mengatakan hal itu dengan tenang.

Ada apa dengannya? Jadi dia sadar begitu? Hinata tersenyum kecil.

Saat pasta gandum kering telah sepenuhnya terebus, Hinata bangkit dari kursi dan menuju ke kamar; mengganti baju dan membasuh muka. Sasuke bisa memperkirakan Hinata akan pergi kemana, makanya pria itu tidak menegurnya. Dengan cepat ia menumis fillet ayam dan menuang saus bolognese ke atasnya. Kemudian, ia membolak-balik pasta yang sudah tercampur dengan saus.

"Tidak dimasukkan racun 'kan?" tanya Hinata jahil saat melihat sepiring napoleon tersaji di hadapannya. Dia sudah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama celana panjang dan sweter tebal berwarna putih. Jika dilihat dari penampilannya, pasta ini cukup meyakinkan. Sempat terbesit pikiran untuk menjatuhkan dan menginjak pasta ini, sama seperti yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Kesadaran mengambil alih, bahwa hal itu hanya akan berakhir sia-sia.

"Coba dulu," sahut Sasuke pendek sambil menyodorkan garpu dan sendok pada Hinata. Tangan Hinata yang lembut meraihnya dengan cepat. Lalu, Sasuke mendengus, "Kalau kau mati, katana Ayahku siap menebas kepalaku,"

Hinata tersenyum dan menyuapkan pasta ke dalam mulutnya. Rasa keju dan saus lumer di lidahnya. Enak. Rasa lapar membuat Hinata menyuapkan kembali pasta ke dalam mulutnya.

Sasuke baru sadar jika lengan Hinata terlampau kurus untuk seukuran gadis seumurannya―dua puluh tahun jika Sasuke tak salah. Wajahnya juga pucat dan lesu. Mungkin pekerjaannya yang membuatnya seperti itu. Sasuke diam, menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan Hinata dan mulai menyantap pastanya dengan tenang.

Ya, dengan tenang. Oh satu lagi, tanpa pertengkaran!

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Rasa penasaran karena mimpinya yang semakin jelas membuat Hinata terbangun. Wajah lelaki itu dari samar, perlahan-lahan mulai terbentuk. Seperti kaca berdebu yang dibersihkan. Mencoba tidur lebih awal mungkin memberikan kesempatan pada Hinata untuk bisa melihat profil pemuda itu di masa lalu. Bermata kelam, berambut hitam dengan pandangan mata yang tajam.

Jendela kamar yang besar mampu membuat sinar matahari menerangi kamar. Gadis itu terlihat menikmati saat sinar datang menyentuh dan menghangatkan kulitnya. Silaunya sinar matahari tak membuat Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya. Setelah puas, barulah gadis itu mematikan lampu kecil diatas nakas. Lalu berbalik menuju kamar mandi, melakukan rutinitas yang biasa ia lakukan setiap hari.

Sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi, Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin yang terpasang di kamar mandi. Rambut gelapnya yang basah, melekat di wajah terlihat kusam dan tak setebal saat masih remaja, dulu. Tubuh yang kurus dan lengan yang mungil. Meraba-raba sesuatu yang mengalungi lehernya. Sebuah kalung berbandul.

Cincin.

Sesuatu yang mengikatnya dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenal. Yang pemarah, tidak berpikir panjang dan cukup menyebalkan. Tapi Hinata sempat berpikir, orang yang seperti itulah yang dia cari selama ini. Benar, Itachi hanya pernah bertemu dengannya saat salju turun. Sasuke. Jika memang Sasuke orangnya, apa berarti semua yang dia katakan pada Hinata dari awal sampai akhir di masa lalu hanyalah kebohongan? Hinata lelah berspekulasi.

Hinata menyadari ada warna coklat di lengan jubah mandinya yang berwarna putih. Anyir dan amis. Darah yang menggumpal menetes dari hidungnya. Sial, gadis itu segera menuju wastafel dan mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Rupanya racun yang bersarang dalam tubuhnya mulai menghancurkan sistem kekebalan Hinata. Keramik putih itu kotor oleh warna merah gelap dan coklat tua.

Hinata membiarkan keran terus mengucurkan air. Dia terus berulang-ulang menekan hidungnya, berusaha menghentikan pendarahan. Usahanya tak sia-sia, darah berhenti keluar. Hinata segera membersihkan hidungnya yang merah dan terasa perih.

Tepat saat Hinata menutup keran, syarafnya seperti dialiri sengatan listrik membuatnya terduduk lemas dan bersandar pada keramik dinding. Karena dia tahu, rasa sakit ini sebentar tapi sangat menyakitkan. Setiap detik saat ini seperti membenturkan kepala Hinata ke dinding, keras. Sakit yang sangat menyiksa seluruh syaraf sensorik Hinata. Pusing membuat gadis itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya dingin keramik yang bisa ia rasakan.

"Na-naruto... "

Hanya nama itu yang Hinata sebut berulang-ulang. Hanya nama itu, bukan Sasuke yang merupakan suaminya. Hanya nama itu. Setelah melewati fase yang menguras habis tenaga, rasa sakit itu berangsur-angsur menghilang. Jubah mandi putih itu berwarna coklat dibagian dada dan tangan. Lemas, Hinata memaksakan kakinya untuk berdiri. Napasnya terengah-engah. Kaca bening itu memantulkan potret Hinata yang bersimbah darah. Mulut, hidung, dagu dan leher berwarna merah. Horror, memang. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas, dia harus mandi lagi. Merepotkan.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Masih pukul setengah delapan pagi, dan Sasuke sudah siap dengan apron hitam yang cocok dikenakan olehnya. Aroma coklat yang manis menempel di tangannya. Roti panggang yang dia buat sepertinya bisa mengawali hari Hinata dengan baik. Dia tak tahu jika pagi Hinata sudah terlewati dengan buruk.

Hinata bisa mencium wangi yang menyebar di lantai satu. Dia kira Sasuke adalah tipe yang suka mengumbar janji padahal tidak. Pancake, roti dan segelas susu sudah tersaji diatas meja makan dengan rapih. Kejutan di pagi hari? Yang penting Hinata tidak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga lebih. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan olehnya.

Sasuke sudah rapih dengan kemeja kantornya. Dia melipat lengan baju sampai siku. Berusaha terlihat ramah di depan Hinata―usaha untuk membuat Hinata memaafkannya tak main-main. Apa dia berencana menjadi koki? Gadis itu segera menepis pikiran anehnya.

Hinata berjalan tersaruk, menekan rasa sakit yang bercokol di dadanya, lagi. Tanpa sadar Hinata bergumam, "Naruto..."

Sasuke berbalik, mengernyitkan dahi. Hinata langsung diam.

"Naruto? Kau ingin ramen?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Dia kembali mencicipi masakan Sasuke; roti panggang. Manis. Dan enak. Dia pintar mengatur waktu mesin panggang.

Sasuke tersenyum pelan melihat Hinata yang menikmati roti buatannya. Pemuda itu merapihkan lengan kemeja dan mulai memakai dasi. Mengambil sepotong roti dengan selai moka, melahapnya sambil melingkarkan jam di tangan kirinya.

"Aku... pergi dulu," katanya setelah meneguk segelas susu. Hinata baru saja selesai dengan dua potong roti.

Sasuke terus berbicara pada dirinya sendiri bahwa hal yang tadi ia ucapkan adalah kalimat yang wajar bagi satu pasangan. Dan Hinata berhenti menuangkan susu ke dalam gelasnya demi mendengar suaminya yang berkata seperti itu.

Sasuke sudah keluar dari garasi rumah dengan Audi A6-nya.

"Apa kepalanya terbentur marmer ya?" gumam Hinata disela tegukannya meminum susu.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Hinata untuk membawa bekal makanan jika jam syutingnya panjang. Selain tak sempat ke kafe, Hinata lebih suka makan bersama manajernya, Naruto dan Sai.

Syuting dihentikan untuk setengah jam ke depan. Banyak pemain yang merasa kelelahan. Bahkan Sai hampr mengalami dehidrasi. Hinata juga begitu. Dia membuka penutup bekalnya yang berwarna hitam. Saat ia menyobek bungkusan sumpit, Naruto datang menghampiri.

"Naruto-_kun_ mau?" tawar Hinata. Ada tempura, okonomiyaki, nori, dan yakiniku. Naruto menahan keinginannya. Masakan Hinata selalu sempurna. Sinar dari lampu di studio membuat matanya sedikit perih.

"Simpan bekalmu, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." katanya sambil menutup ponsel _flip_nya. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menjaga Hinata selama ia masih bernyawa.

"Mendadak sekali?" Hinata kecewa. Gadis itu kembali mentutup bekalnya. Pemeriksaan di rumah sakit memakan waktu berjam-jam. Masakannya akan basi dalam waktu cepat. Sai tidak ada disini.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan waktu agar jadwamu tak terganggu." ucap Naruto. Hinata memasukkan bekal itu ke dalam tas cangklongnya dan mengikuti langkah Naruto. Semua staff sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing hingga tidak menyadari sang aktris utama tidak ada di dalam studio.

Saat diluar studio, Hinata melihat Itachi sedang berjalan menuju kafe. Kebetulan. Wajar saja jika mereka bertemu. Kawasan Midoriyama merupakan komplek perkantoran yang sangat besar. Dan perusahaan Uchiha termasuk di dalamnya. Hinata berbelok ke kanan dan menyapa Itachi dari belakang. "Itachi-_san_?"

Yang dipanggil memasang senyum. Hinata mengeluarkan bekal dari tasnya dan menyodorkan pada Itachi. Itachi yang bingung tetap menerima kotak hitam dari Hinata.

"Ini untuk Itachi-_san_ saja! _Jaa_!" katanya dan langsung pergi. Naruto sudah membunyikan klakson dari dalam mobil.

"Hinata!" Terlihat sekali jika gadis itu sedang dikejar waktu. Itachi masih sempat melihat Hinata memasuki mobil bersama pemuda pirang.

Harum yang menguar dari kotak makan berukuran sedang itu membuat Itachi tergoda. Dia sudah sarapan. Dan Itachi tahu siapa orang yang paling tepat untuk memakannya.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Untuk apa punya harta melimpah, dipuja banyak lelaki, dikagumi hampir satu masyarakat Jepang, multitalenta, rupawan tapi punya penyakit mematikan?―terlebih tidak bahagia dengan semua itu? Atau setidaknya bagaimana menikmati hidup jika penyakit itu terus menggerogoti tubuh indahnya, kulit cantiknya dan hartanya?―Hyuuga Hinata mengalami itu semua.

Terkadang Hinata selalu menginginkan agar semua hartanya bisa ditukar dengan satu kebahagiaan saja―semua itu cukup. Kalau bisa, rasa sakit yang sudah dideritanya, baik secara lahir maupun batin itu hilang. Musnah. Lenyap tak bersisa.

Gadis bermata indah itu kini sedang duduk, menunggu hasil _scanning_ di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit ternama. Tubuhnya sudah cukup nyeri akibat suntikan, belalai-belalai itu―Hinata ingat semuanya.

"Bertahanlah, Hinata-_chan_. Aku disini,"

Kalimat pemuda pirang itu membuat Hinata bisa melupakan nyeri yang barusan menyerang habis-habisan tubuh lemahnya untuk sementara.

"Bersabarlah. Aku akan terus mendukungmu," katanya dengan suara bergetar. Hinata mengusap pelan tangan hangat yang menempel di pundaknya itu.

Dari balik tirai hijau, seorang dokter berjas putih memegang beberapa lembar kertas datang. Tsunade, dokter cantik berumur separuh abad itu tampak gusar saat matanya menangkap wajah lesu seorang Hyuuga Hinata. "Bagaimana Dok, kondisi Hinata?" Naruto langsung menghamburi Tsunade dengan pertanyaan, "Apakah ada kemajuan? Atau sebaliknya?" Hinata menatap langit biru lewat kaca jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

Tsunade berdeham. Sudah lebih dari dua tahun, ia menangani penyakit Hinata. Penghargaan yang diraihnya rasanya harus dibuang jauh-jauh saat ia berhadapan dengan Hinata. Terutama julukan pemusnah penyakit yang disematkandi jas putihnya nyatanya tidak berguna bagi Hinata seorang.

"Tsunade-_baachan_!" Dan Tsunade sudah maklum dengan sifat Uzumaki yang satu ini.

"Cepatlah! Jangan membuat kami menunggu terlalu lama!"

Semakin lama berat badan Hinata menurun drastis. Kulitnya bertambah pucat. Tatapan matanya kosong. Naruto terkadang hampir kelepasan ketika mendekap tubuh Hinata erat jika ia tak ingat status Hinata yang sudah tidak lajang lagi. Andai Naruto yang menggantikan posisi suami Hinata saat ini, pria _tan_ itu tak akan segan-segan mendekap, mencium Hinata―melampiaskan rasa sedih terhadap gadis malang di hadapannya.

"Belum ada kemajuan sedikitpun," sahut Tsunade hati-hati. Dia dapat melihat raut terkejut wajah Naruto dari balik _frame_ yang dia kenakan. "Kami hanya bisa membatasi penyebarannya, tidak bisa mengobati penyakitnya," sambungnya. Hinata menghembuskan napas pelan. Sesuai dugaannya.

"Dokter Tsunade, beritahu saja sejauh mana kerusakan organ-organ dalamku," pinta Hinata.

"Hinata-_chan_!" Naruto mengingatkan Hinata, terkejut.

"Paru-paru, kelenjar getah bening, beberapa pembuluh vena dan jantungmu sudah dalam kondisi hampir rusak dan kami sedang mengupayakan yang terbaik untuk Anda," kata Tsunade pelan, membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Selama di _scanning_, kami menyuntikkan beberapa ramuan herbal―tentunya kami tahu Anda alergi terhadap obat kimia―berhasil menghentikan penyebaran sel rusak dalam tubuhmu."

Tubuhnya yang terbiasa dicekoki berbagai macam bahan kimia membuat antibodi tubuhnya berbalik alergi terhadap obat-obatan buatan industri farmasi.

"Lalu?"

"Kesimpulannya... kurasa Anda tidak bisa bertahan lama lagi lebih dari tiga bulan," Tsunade buru-buru menambahkan, "Tentu saja kami sedang berusaha untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Anda,"

"Hinata-_chan_," Naruto memanggil gadis itu dengan sedih, "Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi padamu?" Safir biru itu digenangi oleh airmata, mencoba merengkuh Hinata ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Hinata membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk si pemuda pirang. Tak ada yang mengetahui jika Hinata meneteskan airmata dalam diam.

"Pa-padahal kukira penderita-anmu sudah berakhir," Hinata memejamkan mata, meneteskan airmata lebih deras tanpa terisak. "A-andai saja aku bisa menggantikanmu,"

"Aku memang tidak bisa membantumu banyak," sambung Naruto terisak. Bibir Hinata melengkung turun.

"Sst. Sudahlah, aku sangaaat-sangaaat menghargai semua bantuanmu Naruto_-kun_," Hinata menempelkan telunjuk di bibir Naruto, "Kamu itu benar-benar penyelamatku, Naruto-kun, penyelamatku," suara Hinata bergetar.

"Baiklah. Hinata-san, mungkin hasil pemeriksaan _scan _sekian, dan silahkan ini resep obat yang harus Anda tebus, terimakasih. Semoga cepat sembuh,"

"_Arigatoo_, Tsunade_-san_."

Tangan Naruto membantu Hinata beranjak dari kursi dan mulai memapah Hinata berjalan keluar dari ruangan dimana bau obat menusuk hidung dengan kuat. Tsunade menatap gadis pucat yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya itu prihatin.

"Bukankah di berita, suami Hinata-san itu seorang Uchiha?" Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ah, mungkin aku salah lihat."

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Sasuke tidak percaya yang namanya kutukan. Legenda orang dulu sering bilang; jika ada kau berbuat salah pada seseorang dan orang itu tidak memaafkanmu, kesialan akan terus menimpamu. Dan itu terbukti sekarang.

Pintu mobil pengemudi itu dibanting kasar oleh Sasuke. Apa Hinata menyumpahinya habis-habisan, Sasuke yakin akan hal yang satu itu. Buktinya? Dimulai dari saat berangkat, ban mobilnya bocor dan dia harus ke _service center_ untuk beberapa menit. Kemacetan sepanjang satu kilometer membuat emosinya hampir memuncak. Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara guntur dan hujan turun dengan deras. Membuat kemacetan di jalan raya makin menggila. Terlalu kesal, Sasuke menyalip mobil lain dan... dia sangat terkejut cat Audi A6 miliknya terkelupas cukup lebar. Belum selesai dari rasa terkejutnya, Sasuke disadarkan oleh rasa dingin akibat hujan yang membasahi tubuh dan jasnya.

Untuk yang terakhir, Sasuke segera berlari masuk ke dalam gedung. Sayang, jalanan menjadi becek, membuat sepatu dan jasnya kotor terkena lumpur.

Emosi menguasai otak Sasuke. Lelaki itu melirik jam digitalnya, terlambat dua puluh menit.

"Konan, gantikan aku untuk sementara," asistennya telah menunggu di depan pintu masuk utama lobi. Kali ini keberuntungan berpihak pada Sasuke.

Konan―sekretaris Sasuke, segera mengangguk patuh. Gadis berambut biru itu menatap prihatin kondisi pemuda tampan yang tak biasanya. Dan dalam sekejap pula gadis itu menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke, segera menuju lantai atas untuk mewakili bossnya memulai acara rapat yang tertunda cukup lama. Sebagai sekretaris yang baik, Konan tidak akan membiarkan citra Sasuke jatuh di hadapan kolega penting dari perusahaan lain. Tidak membuang waktu lebih banyak, Sasuke segera masuk ke ruang ganti pribadi. Dia cukup bersyukur menemukan beberapa potong jas hitam formal dan sepatu cadangan di dalam lemarinya yang sengaja ia simpan.

Kesialan yang menimpa Sasuke belum selesai sampai di situ. Perut pemuda Uchiha itu berbunyi, segera Sasuke tolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri takut ada seseorang atau siapa saja yang mendengar bunyi perutnya yang mendadak minta diisi.

"_Holy shit_," umpatnya kesal.

Tombol lift mendadak mati, membuat Sasuke terpaksa turun dengan tangga menuju _coffe shop_. Pintu kafe yang terbuat dari kaca pun bisa retak jika Sasuke sedikit saja tidak mengontrol tenaganya.

"Seperti biasa," Sasuke segera memesan tanpa berbasa-basi. Pelayan coffe shop, sebut saja Ayame segera masuk ke dapur; mengambil paket makan siang Sasuke. Tapi pemuda berambut gelap itu bisa melihat Ayame tidak membawa satu kotak pun ditangannya.

"Maaf pak, yang tersisa hanya donat dan susu manis hangat,"

Sasuke tidak menyukai makanan manis.

Segera pria itu merogoh ponselnya dan berniat menelepon restoran cepat saji―walaupun ia tak suka―memesan beberapa makanan berat. Lambungnya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Lelaki itu menempelkan ponsel ditelinga, telunjuknya menekan tombol lift yang kini bisa kembali berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.

"Maaf, kami tidak melayani pesan-antar. Terimakasih telah menghubungi kami." Begitu suara dari seberang. Klik. Telepon terputus. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Lift terbelah dan Sasuke segera masuk ke ruangan pribadinya, membanting tubuh ke atas sofa. Terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Masuk!" perintahnya sarat dengan rasa kekesalan.

Wajah kakaknya muncul dari belakang pintu. Lebih baik daripada wanita berisik yang suka mengganggunya, Karin.

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Aniki?" Sasuke melirik kakaknya sebal, "Ada apa?" tangan Itachi membawa bungkusan hitam. Kakak rupawan itu heran dengan wajah adiknya yang kusut. Apa dia kalah dalam pialang saham? Itachi memilih menyimpan kata. Pria rupawan itu menaruh bungkusan hitam di meja kerja Sasuke.

"Otouto? Barusan aku bertemu Hinata dan kebetulan aku diberi―lihat, bento sebanyak ini!" Itachi membuka penutup kotak dan memperlihatkan isinya, "Tugasku sudah beres, dan yang terpikirkan di otakku hanya kamu," wanginya menyebar dalam ruangan Sasuke yang beraroma pinus.

Itachi memang penyelamat. Kakaknya yang satu ini memang malaikat. Baik wajahnya dan perilakunya. Sasuke mngakuinya.

"Kebetulan sekali." Sahut Sasuke, "Hinata?"

"Studio Midoriyama," jawab Itachi singkat.

"Lapar sekali?"

Sasuke mengangguk cepat―mulutnya sibuk mengunyah. Pemuda bermata gelap itu baru tahu masakan istrinya sangat lezat. Itachi tersenyum melihat tingkah laku adiknya dan mulai menyantap dango yang menjadi favoritnya.

"Tadi kulihat mobilmu rusak ya?"

Sasuke mendecih. Sudah tahu kenapa masih bertanya.

"Istrimu tadi keluar dengan seorang pemuda pirang."

Kali ini Sasuke tidak tahu dan akan bertanya.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

"Waah! Maaf!" Naruto menabrak seseorang karena pikirannya sedang bercabang. Penyakit Hinata sudah berhasil dihentikan, tapi nyawa gadis itu semakin terancam. Khawatir menjadi hal utama yang mendominasi hati Naruto.

Hasil dari perbuatannya; seorang gadis sedang membungkuk dan memasang wajah terkejut. Buku-buku berserakan diantara kedua kakinya yang memakai _high heels_.

"A-ah! Tidak masalah!" Gadis itu mendecak sebal sambil membereskan barang-barangnya yang terjatuh saat bertabrakan dengan si pirang bertampang konyol ini.

"Nona, siapa namamu?" meskipun tangannya sibuk mengambil buku, Naruto masih bisa berbicara panjang lebar. Bertanya pada seorang gadis manis yang memiliki warna rambut aneh bukan masalah 'kan?

"Haruno Sakura!" si gadis _pink_ ini menjawabnya dengan ketus.

Haruno... Naruto meneguk ludah. Dalam sekejap, ia langsung mengubah raut wajahnya untuk menutupi rasa terkejutnya.

"Ada apa?" Sakura mendelik tajam.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto!" Sakura sadar pemuda pirang ini tampak gelagapan. Tapi gadis pink itu berpikiran Naruto merasa bersalah karena sudah menabrak dan menjatuhkan barang-barang bawaannya. "Bagaimana kalau kutraktir di cafe seberang? Sebagai permintaan maaf?"

"Tidak. Terimakasih." Tolak Sakura tegas. Buku-bukunya sudah rapih seperti sediakala. Mantel hijaunya terlihat berantakan.

"Permisi." Gadis pink itu tidak melihat wajah Naruto. Bangkit, merapihkan kancing mantelnya dan berlalu begitu saja.

_Tenanglah. Aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Di bukan Hyuuga, Sakura. Dia bukan Hyuuga atau Uchiha._ Sakura menenangkan diri.

Di pertigaan jalan raya, Sakura berbelok ke kanan. Berarti,, gadis itu tak mungkin bisa mendengar suaranya, dan tak bisa melihatnya. Naruto terburu-buru mengeluarkan ponsel _flip-_nya. Menekan _speed dial_, dan terhubung.

"Hinata?"

"Kedengarannya kau kacau," terdengar suara tawa pelan, "Tenanglah dan ceritakan dengan jelas."

"Hinata... ternyata Haruno ada di kota ini," Naruto mengontrol volume suaranya meskipun Sakura sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. "Bagaimana ini? Seingatku dia masuk ke dalam daftar anggota_ fansclub_-mu."

Naruto hanya mendengar suara sinyal yang rusak.

"Aku sudah tahu," terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang, "Kita tercuri _start_ olehnya."

Naruto terdiam diantara kerumunan para pejalan, mendengarkan penuturan Hinata yang cukup mengejutkan.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Sasuke kehilangan mood untuk berbicara Dia sudah memasakkan untuk Hinata, kenapa yang diberi bento malah Itachi? Sasuke mendengus skeptis.

'_Istrimu keluar dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang.'_―perkataan Itachi kini mendominasi dalam otak kiri Sasuke. Ah, Sasuke tidak akan berburuk sangka. Siapa tahu dia manajer Hinata. Atau mungkin salah satu pemain film. Kesalahpahaman hanya akan menimbulkan masalah yang panjang.

Laporan keuangan yang diberikan oleh Konan tentang penggabungan cabang Uchiha-Hyuuga memang menghasilkan keuntungan yang melimpah ruah. Tujuh kali lipat dari semula―Sasuke tidak perlu harta sebanyak itu. Pantas saja tanpa pikir panjang Ayahnya menyetujui perjodohan ini. Gaji awalnya saja sudah cukup untuk menghidupi lima keluarga dengan fasilitas mewah setahun penuh. Kini tujuh kali lipatnya? Sasuke berniat memberikan beberapa persen pada panti asuhan yang terlilit hutang dan membangun fasilitas umum.

"Tadaima," kebiasaan Sasuke saat pulang ternyata ia terapkan di rumahnya sendiri. Pintu rumah yang besar menyajikan pemandangan yang sepi. Sasuke masuk dan berpikir Hinata belum pulang. Walau dia cukup cemas Hinata berbalik selingkuh dengan pria yang disebutkan Itachi, Sasuke berusaha mengabaikannya.

Setelah membersihkan diri, lelaki itu turun ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi yang akan menemaninya semalaman mengerjakan tugas.

Meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang dan berwarna putih itu menyangga seseorang yang sedang tertidur. Disana ada Hinata. Poni yang tampak acak-acakan, membuatnya terlihat seperti anak remaja yang baru pulang sekolah. Hinata belum melepas sepatu _boot_ dan _cardigan_ panjangnya, membuat Sasuke berasumsi gadis itu tertidur karena kelelahan.

Melihat hal itu, Sasuke tergoda untuk melepaskan mantel yang terlihat mengganggu kenyamanan Hinata. Tapi saat oniksnya melihat wajah polos Hinata, Sasuke malah menggunakan jarinya untuk mengelus pipi Hinata. Menyusuri kelembutannya. Diluar kendali akal sehatnya.

Kulit Hinata yang pucat dan dingin membuat Sasuke kembali khawatir. Mulus, memang. Apakah dia menderita anemia? Sasuke menebak-nebak dalam hati. Seperti boneka hidup. Cantik, sempurna tapi seperti tak bernyawa.

Dia terus menggunakan telunjuknya, bergerak menelusuri pipi Hinata yang tirus. Anorexia, anemia atau jangan-jangan amnesia? Berbagai macam jenis penyakit berputar di benak Sasuke. Hidungnya yang bangir dan bibirnya yang mungil menambah kesempurnaan si gadis Uchiha. Sasuke berhenti sebelum bergerak lebih jauh.

"Kita bahkan belum seminggu bertemu... tapi rasanya kita sudah saling mengenal bertahun-tahun," Entah mengapa Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, "Katakan padaku... apa kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanyanya pelan.

Pemuda itu menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Kamu mengingatkanku pada seseorang," Sasuke memainkan anak rambut Hinata, "Apa kamu juga merasakan hal yang sama...?" tanyanya namun masih tak ada jawaban. Oniks itu memandang wajah Hinata yang terlelap dan kembali mengusapnya, lembut.

Jari-jari Sasuke mengusap helaian rambut ungu kebiruan milik Hinata dan itu membuatnya tersadar sesuatu. Bukan coklat tua seperti warna rambut Hyuuga kebanyakan. Begitu lembut dan tipis. Hinata berbeda bukan hanya itu saja. Sasuke ingat dengan jelas warna matanya yang pucat dengan sedikit sentuhan warna ungu, jelas jauh berbeda dengan mata para Hyuuga yang pucat dan menjurus putih.

Kenapa bisa? Semua Hyuuga yang pernah Sasuke lihat mempunyai ciri-ciri fisik yang sama, kenapa hanya Hinata yang berbeda?

Gerakan pelan dari kepala Hinata membuat Sasuke sempat waswas. Sedetik itu pula, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan apa yang sekarang ingin ia lakukan.

"Kurasa dirimu sebenarnya bukanlah dirimu yang sekarang," diluar kendalinya juga, Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah kening Hinata. Keinginannya untuk mengecup pipi Hinata bukanlah didasari oleh dorongan biologis, tapi murni karena... perasaan. Hangat dan nyaman.

"Berhenti, bodoh."

_Shit!_ Sasuke terbelalak. Barusan gadis ini mendadak terbangun dan langsung mengumpatnya! Hinata menatap si Uchiha sebal―sangat― sambil mengusap-usap pipi yang tadi sempat tertempel bibir Sasuke. Berarti dia mendengar... semuanya? Sasuke tersentak dan segera menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi asyik bermain-main di wajah Hinata. Malu dan kesal semua bercampur jadi satu.

Hinata memalingkan wajah dan kembali merebahkan kepala diatas tangannya. Acuh, padahal dia mendengarkan semua yang diucapkan Sasuke. Dia tahu Sasuke melakukan apa, hangatnya nafas pemuda itu membuat Hinata sadar dan segera terbangun dari tidurnya yang pura-pura.

"Mengganggu saja." Keluh Hinata.

"Tidur di kamar." Sasuke memberi saran. Apa enaknya tidur di ruang makan jika ada kamar yang menyediakan ranjang empuk, pendingin ruangan dan aromaterapi?

Hinata berdecak sebal, "Malas,"―_dadaku masih sakit_.

"Disini tidak senyaman di kamar."

"Berisik." Hinata mendelik.

Tangan Hinata menyampirkan seluruh rambutnya ke bahu sebelah kanan. Hal itu membuat rambut yang menutupi leher putihnya tersingkap dan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke terbelalak. Sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat aneh jika Hinata yang memilikinya.

"Tatto... ?" tanpa sadar Sasuke menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Aa,"

Suara Sasuke cukup jelas untuk didengar dan Hinata langsung menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Memandang Sasuke yang balas memandangnya. Lalu melihat sesuatu yang ada diantara leher dan bahunya.

Sasuke terkesiap.

"Wah, kau sudah melihatnya!" kata Hinata riang―entah mengapa, sengaja ia sampirkan rambut ungu mengilapnya agar pemuda Uchiha itu dapat melihat lebih jelas sesuatu yang ada di lehernya yang agak menjorok ke belakang.

"Bagus bukan?"

Sebuah tatto. Berukuran sedang. Berwarna hitam dan tergambar kontras dengan kulit mulus milik Hinata. Sebuah lingkaran, di dalam lingkaran itu bentuk kepingan salju. Lingkaran itu dikelilingi oleh rambatan duri. Gambar yang cukup rumit dan Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa Hinata memilih gambar itu diantara seribu gambar tatto yang lain.

Tapi Sasuke lebih terkejut dengan sesuatu yang melingkari leher jenjang itu. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul cincin kawin mereka.

Ya Tuhan... rasa bersalah menghantam hati Sasuke. Wajar jika dia memang tak termaafkan. Apa yang dia perbuat memang melampaui batas. Ya Tuhan... Hinata. Hinata, Hinata dan Hinata, nama itu terus terngiang, menyesakkan dadanya.

"Kau... di tatto?" Sasuke tidak habis pikir. Wajar saja tatto ini tidak kelihatan. Selain tertutup oleh baju, Hinata sering menggerai rambut panjangnya dan memasang wajah inosen. Pasti banyak orang yang tidak berpikir lebih.

"Ini bukan buatanku dan ini juga bukan keinginanku." Suaranya masih terkontrol. "Ini dibuat dari racun muskarin dan darah ular loh,"

Bohong. Bohong, Sasuke berharap semua yang dikatakan oleh Hinata itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Apa yang dia dengar hanyalah bualan semata. Apa yang dia dengar bukan fakta.

Karena Sasuke takut. Takut. Sasuke mengakui dia tidak mau Hinata pergi. Disaat ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk Hinata, kenapa secepat ini pula ia harus mengetahui sebuah fakta yang menghempaskan harapannya. Racun itu mempunyai efek yang berbahaya. Menjalari pembuluh darah, merusak sel-sel jaringan tubuh. Tak cukup sampai disitu, enzim bisa ular juga menambah kerusakan organ dan mampu menurunkan imunitas tubuh.

Sasuke takut. Belum siap dengan semua fakta yang tiba-tiba disodorkan oleh Hinata. Sasuke tidak punya alasan yang tepat mengapa ia belum siap. Apalagi jika ia harus pergi dengan mengenaskan. Sangat. Belum. Siap. Perlahan tanpa ada keterpaksaan, Sasuke mulai menyukai Hinata. Gadis itu berbeda. Memaklumi sifatnya yang berubah-ubah―Sasuke sadar, Hinata yang sekarang bukanlah Hinata yang sebenarnya. Pasti ada alasan dibalik semuanya. Sasuke masih ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Hinata. Dia ingin belajar untuk mencintai Hinata.

Sungguh, semuanya mengganjal di benak Sasuke. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang dulu dia lakukan? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa sampai seperti itu? Hinata saja belum memaafkannya sampai saat ini.

"Kau bisa mati, Hinata."

Siapa pelakunya? Yang pasti, bukan sembarang orang. Tentu bukan penggambar tatto biasa yang menggunakan cat aman bagi kulit. Yang Sasuke herankan, jika orang itu berniat membunuh Hinata, kenapa malah memasukkan racun dalam kata lain menyiksa Hinata perlahan-lahan? Pelakunya harus ditemukan. Satu poin penting, kenapa Ayah Hinata tidak tahu masalah ini? Alasan tidak ingin membuat orangtua khawatir bukanlah alasan yang tepat jika nyawa taruhannya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke tak bisa menebak jalan pikiran Hinata.

"Sekitar tiga bulan lagi," Hinata berkata dengan nada yang ringan.

Gadis itu masih terlihat tenang. Seolah sudah menyiapkan diri dengan kematian. Menopang dagu dan perlahan menyeruput segelas teh hijau di depannya. Hinata tahu semuanya. Sikapnya menjelaskan semua yang ingin Sasuke tanyakan. Apa yang menyebabkan dia seperti itu dan resiko yang harus ditanggung dari tatto sialan itu.

"Lalu, siapa yang membuat tatto sialan itu?" Suaranya terdengar geram. Sedikit rasa bahwa ia dipedulikan, timbul dalam hati Hinata. Membuat senyum terlukis di bibir gadis itu.

"Mau tahu?" Hinata meletakkan minuman hangat itu. Gadis itu tersenyum pahit.

"Tentu," Sasuke menjawab mantap.

Siapa? Orang tak dikenal? Penjahat yang mengincar? Orang yang haus akan harta? Atau penggemar yang iri dengan ketenaran?

Hinata menarik nafas,

―yakuza? Pembunuh bayaran? Teroris kelas kakap?

"... Ibu kandungku sendiri,"

Nafas Sasuke tercekat.

―Ibu kandungnya sendiri? Sasuke tertegun.

Rangkaian kata yang diluncurkan oleh Hinata benar-benar membuat Sasuke tegang. Rahasia Hinata itu memang benar-benar tidak terprediksikan. Sasuke merasakan paru-parunya tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Satu kata dalam benaknya; kenapa? Dan laki-laki itu mencari setitik keraguan dan kebohongan di kedua mata Hinata.

―tidak. Disana hanya ada suatu kejujuran yang menyakitkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tobecontinued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Maaf kalo mengecewakan _ _)m gomen updetnya sebulan. Maaf reviewnya gak bisa dibales satu-satu.

Letak tato Hinata tuh sama kayak letak segel gaib Orochi yang dulu ada di leher Sasuke. Ternyata ngetik itu gak semudah ngebayangin. Info: Hinata-Sakura: 20 tahun Naruto- Sasuke:23 tahun Itachi: 28tahun

Ada yang bisa nebak siapa ibunya Hinata? Ngasih clue deh; bukan Kurenai, atau OC pokoknya xD Ada yang bisa nebak kenapa ibu Hinata malah ngebuat tato beracun kayak gitu? Ayo ayo XD Gwehehe, saya gak bash Sakura. Ada alasannya kok. Ini NS.

**Oh yeah, tato ini ngebikin sifat Hinata kayak gitu. Maaf jika masih membingungkan, yeah. aku bukan author yang baik tentunya.**

Gimana? Kecewa atau puas? Berikan komentar lewat review ya, thanks m(TTvTT)m pliiiss review i need your comment, suggestion or concrit.

**Thanks for reading, especially reviews ^^**

**©ViolettaOnyx**


	5. Lobelia Secret II

**Yellow Chrysanthemum**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Rosecchi**

**Standard warning applied.**

**Saya sarankan, yang tidak suka Sasuke plinplan dan Hinata yang berubah-ubah, tidak perlu membaca fanfiksi ini. Saya punya alasan tersendiri kenapa mereka berdua bisa seperti itu, dan itu adalah inti jalan cerita fanfiksi ini. Bagi yang tidak suka pairing ini, harap segera tekan tombol back atau exit.**

**.**

**.**

**-:O:-**

**Lobelia Secret II**

**-:O:-**

**.**

**.**

Di dunia ini kita dihadapkan oleh banyak pilihan. Tidak ada satu pun manusia yang tak punya masalah. Semua tergantung pada diri masing-masing. Kita melarikan diri dari masalah atau menghadapinya dengan sekuat tenaga. Kebanyakan orang jika sudah merasa lelah memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Tapi, tak sedikit juga yang terus berjuang sampai akhir—termasuk Hinata.

Hinata sudah menyadarinya. Dia harus meluruskan semua masalah sebelum dia mati. Padahal bukan Hinata yang salah, bukan Hinata yang berbuat. Padahal Hinata hanyalah korban. Tapi gadis itulah yag mengalami dan menanggungnya sendirian.

Jika ini adalah mimpi buruk, Sasuke sangat berharap segera bangun. Jika ini bukanlah mimpi, Sasuke berharap ini adalah sebuah kebohongan. Sasuke berusaha mencerna apapun yang didengarnya dan dilihatnya. Benar-benar memahaminya kata per kata. Apa ada yang salah dengan mental Hinata sehingga dia dengan ringannya berkata seperti itu

Ini benar-benar sebuah ironi. Seorang Ibu mentato anaknya sendiri dengan tinta beracun? Akal sehat Sasuke menolak hebat. Tidak mungkin kecuali jika wanita itu gila. Tidak mungkin.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Jarum jam terus berputar. Detik demi detik terus terlewati. Tapi mereka—Sasuke dan Hinata—seolah terkunci dalam sebuah ketidakpastian. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sibuk dengan berbagai macam spekulasi. Sibuk menebak-nebak isi hati lawan bicara. Sibuk mencerna apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

Sibuk dengan asumsi masing-masing.

Hening kali ini bukanlah yang membuat hati terasa nyaman. Menyebalkan. Berdengung di gendang telinga. Keheningan yang membuat Sasuke merasa terlalu terbakar oleh api penasaran. Apa? Kenapa? Bagaimana? Kapan? Semua berulang, terus berputar hampir meledakkan seluruh dinding kesabaran yang dibangun oleh pria Uchiha itu. Nafasnya tetap teratur, tapi detak jantungnya tidak seperti itu.

Cepat, memburu, terlalu kesal dengan semuanya.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke terlalu ingin tahu—sangat-sangat ingin tahu jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata. Kenapa dari sekian banyak manusia yang hidup di dunia ini, Hinata malah menyebutkan Ibunya sendiri, kenapa? Kenapa tidak wanita lain, misalkan pelayan di rumahnya? Kenapa harus ibunya?

Biasanya Sasuke takkan peduli dengan urusan orang lain. Selama bukan urusannya, pria itu takkan membuang tenaga hanya untuk mengetahuinya. Masih ada setumpuk pekerjaan yang pasti akan menyita waktu dan tenaganya.

Tapi... tapi...

Masalah Hinata... tatto... senyumannya... tingkahnya... semua terasa aneh. Semua terasa ada di jalan yang salah. Semuanya terasa seperti topeng dan Sasuke benci semua kepalsuan yang ditunjukkan oleh Hinata.

Sasuke perlu tahu! Tahu semuanya. Tahu kenapa Hinata bisa sampai seperti itu. Karena Sasuke menyadari, kepribadian Hinata yang sesungguhnya bukanlah seperti ini. Imejnya tidak cocok sama sekali... Hinata yang seperti ini...

Seperti Hinata yang palsu. Seperti orang lain. Bukan jati diri yang sebenarnya. Sasuke pikir, Hinata yang ada di hadapannya ini memainkan sebuah peran untuk menutupi jati diri yang sebenarnya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan," Sasuke membuka mulut. Mencoba mengendalikan rasa keinginantahuannya yang begitu bergejolak. "Itu semua tidak mungkin..."

Gadis berambut indigo itu bergeming.

"Apalagi kau menyangkut-pautkan ibumu..."

Hinata memejamkan matanya, menahan gemuruh rasa sakit yang selama ini disimpannya sendirian. Hinata juga tidak mengerti, kenapa orang yang seharusnya menjadi nomor satu di hati, disayangi tapi malah menjadi kendali dari semua yang telah terjadi. Jika Hinata bisa mengatur segalanya, Hinata juga tidak mau. Hinata juga pasinya memilih kehidupan yang sederhana namun bahagia, bukan seperti ini. Bukan kehidupan bergelimang harta berlumur airmata.

"Kenapa Ibumu melakukan hal itu... ?"

Hinata mengangkat bahu, menggelengkan kepalanya. Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu. Hinata tak punya waktu. Tak punya kesempatan untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Semuanya sudah terlambat, takkan bisa diperbaiki. Bahkan memeluk tubuh wanita yang melahirkannya saja terakhir kali waktu musim panas lima tahun yang lalu. Semuanya berubah sejak Ayahnya pergi ke Nagasaki selama musim dingin membuatnya merasa beku sepanjang akhir tahun.

"Tidak mungkin 'kan seorang Ibu melakukan hal itu,"

Gadis berambut panjang itu terdiam, merapatkan sweter putihnya. Hinata juga tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Ibunya. Hinata juga ingin tumbuh dalam kasih sayang seorang Ibu seperti anak-anak yang lainnya. Seperti mendapat pelukan hangat saat sepulang sekolah, senyuman bangga saat diperlihatkan hasil ujian yang bagus, membuat kue di musim dingin dan berjalan-jalan saat bunga sakura berguguran. Bukan hidup di dalam kesepian—seperti berada di dalam sangkar emas berduri seperti ini.

Hinata hanya bisa diam, diam dan diam.

Yang Sasuke tahu, harusnya seorang Ibu itu...menyayangi anaknya sepenuh hati. Merawatnya dengan cinta kasih, mengasihinya tanpa pamrih. Harusnya. Sasuke selalu bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukan Mikoto. Tidak ada yang salah dengan Ibunya. Semua berjalan seperti seharusnya, meskipun Sasuke sering merasa bersalah karena tak mampu mengekspresikan betapa dia menyayangi wanita yang dulu mengandungnya selama sembilan bulan dengan susah payah.

"Aku juga tidak tahu..." sahut Hinata pelan.

"Yang benar saja... Tidak mungkin kau tidak mengenal Ibumu sendiri," sahut Sasuke hati-hati, "Terlebih kau perempuan, pastinya kau dekat dengan Ibumu,"

Hinata menggeleng tegas, "Aku tidak mengenal Ibuku begitu dalam,"

"Apalagi dekat dengannya," tambahnya lagi.

Sasuke masih diam mendengarkan Hinata bicara. Gadis itu berbicara seolah-olah dia mengalaminya atau memang dia benar-benar mengalaminya? Tapi Sasuke lebih condong pada pilihan yang terakhir karena Hinata bercerita dengan singkat, jelas dan pelan. Tidak ada ekspresi atau gerak-gerak berlebihan dan mencurigakan.

"Aku... Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa," Sasuke memerhatikan mimik wajah Hinata yang sok tegar—menahan tangis dengan sebuah ekspresi yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Hinata juga tidak tahu apa motif dibalik semuanya. Jika Hinata disuruh memilih, jelas saja Hinata tak mau hidup di jalan seperti ini. Gadis itu hanya mengetahui akibatnya, bukan prosesnya.

Yang dia tahu, dia punya seorang Ibu. Ibu kandung, bukan ibu tiri. Cantik, rambutnya hitam. Matanya yang besar dan hidungnya yang mancung mengundang decak kagum banyak orang. Senyumnya terlihat anggun. Banyak orang memuji pilihan kata-katanya yang sopan, sorot matanya yang ceria dan tak membosankan.

Tapi mereka tidak tahu apa yang ada dibalik semua yang melekat di dalam diri ibunya.

Bagaimana saat helaian rambutnya berjatuhan, gunting yang tajam, teddy bear yang hangus memenuhi matanya. Airmata, suara yang memekakan telinga dan jambakan yang menyakitkan. Airmata, airmata, airmata.

"Ti-tidak," gumam Hinata setengah sadar. Memori traumatik yang begitu hebat, datang, mengguncang, mengendalikan pikirannya untuk kali ini. Fragmen berwarna hitam yang menakutkan berputar, memenuhi benak Hinata. Perasaan ketakutan menguasai setiap syaraf-syaraf otak Hinata, meyalurkan keguncangan emosi yang begitu kuat pada diri gadis itu.

Baju yang sobek, kepulan asap yang tebal dan bungkusan berwarna cokelat yang robek. Semuanya yang dia rawat, semua yang ia jaga, hal-hal yang membuatnya terus bertahan, semuanya dimakan oleh kobaran merah yang panas, yang mengerikan dan membuatnya tak bisa berpikir.

"Hinata?" Sasuke memandang heran istrinya. Wajahnya yang pucat, keringat di dahi dan tangannya yang gemetar. "Hinata?"

"Ti-tidak!" Hinata menjerit saat bayangan-bayangan mengerikan itu datang, Hinata memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, memejamkan mata erat seolah-olah sesuatu yang begitu menakutkan ada di depan matanya.

"Aku tidak mau lagi disiksa seperti itu!"

Walaupun sedikit terkejut, Sasuke segera menahan lengan Hinata, merangkul bahunya, mencoba menenangkan. Pria Uchiha itu tahu benar—Hinata setengah berhalusinasi. Matanya yang terbelalak, keringat dingin dan wajah yang pucat sekaligus raut ketakutan.

Sasuke tahu benar gejala seperti ini. Dia pernah melihat beberapa remaja yang stres saat di Rumah Sakit Jiwa yang sedang menjalani proses terapi akibat penyiksaan mental untuk jangka waktu yang lama. Memori traumatik akut. Sesuai dengan dugaannya, ada sesuatu yang tak bisa diprediksikan dibalik kepribadian Hinata.

"Tenanglah!" Sasuke berusaha membimbing Hinata yang mendadak seperti orang yang mengalami trauma parah, "Kendalikan dirimu sendiri!"

"Tidak..." Hinata masih meracau. "Aku lelah...sudah hentikan! Aku lelah..."

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Hinata miris. Mungkin belum waktunya bagi Hinata untuk menceritakan semuanya. Tidak salah lagi. Ada hal yang ganjil. Prediksi pertama Sasuke adalah aturan keluarga Hyuuga yang begitu ketat.

"A-aku t-tidak mau disiksa lagi..." Hinata memegangi dahinya, sedikit terbatuk.

Tunggu sebentar. Sasuke terhenyak untuk sesaat. Gendang telinganya menangkap sesuatu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Disiksa? Otaknya yang jenius mencoba menarik sebuah kesimpulan dari tanda-tanda yang ada. Tapi terlalu sulit. Sasuke butuh kepingan-kepingan yang lain untuk menyelesaikan puzzle yang rumit ini.

Fragmen-fragmen berpindah dan berganti. Syal putih yang wangi, lencana emas yang mengilap dan sepasang mata hitam yang mengagumkan. Memori-meori itu silih berganti dalam pikiran Hinata. Hinata masih ingat, dia terdiam diantara bola-bola salju yang berjatuhan, memperhatikan setiap kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Senyumnya yang indah takkan pernah Hinata lupakan. Kali ini Hinata mulai tenang, nafasnya berangsur-angsur pulih—walaupun matanya masih terpejam.

Sasuke terdiam, memegang kedua bahu Hinata, menatap langsung wajah istrinya yang sayu. Rasa kasihan, simpati, penasaran dan khawatir semua bercampur menjadi satu. Sepertinya Hinata memikul beban yang begitu berat seorang diri...

Sasuke benar-benar harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

.

"Sudah agak tenang?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaruh gelas teh hijau hangat di hadapan Hinata. Gadis itu sudah agak terkontrol walaupun terlihat lebih lelah dari biasanya. Sasuke tidak berniat bertanya lebih jauh untuk sementara setelah step mendadak yang menyerang Hinata. Punggung tangannya menempel di dahi Hinata yang terasa panas. Setelah melepaskan tangannya, Sasuke segera mengambil aspirin di kotak obat dekat dengan lemari es.

Hinata masih diam. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan sedikit mual. Badannya juga terasa panas.

_Kenapa? Kenapa aku jadi terbayang-bayang kembali?_

Hinata terdiam sesaat dan tersadar dia terlalu banyak bicara, membuka sedikit dari sekian banyak rahasia yang disimpannya. Gadis itu menerawang, menatap kepulan panas dari gelas yang berisi teh hijau di hadapannya. Matanya mengelak dari serangan tatapan rasa penasaran yang dilancarkan oleh Sasuke. Pria itu menghela napas dan menyodorkan beberapa aspirin ke arah Hinata.

Sungguh, sekarang Hinata ingin sekali mengunci pintu kamar, membenamkan wajah ke dalam bantal dan menangis sepuas hatinya.

Menyesal sangat, bisa-bisanya salah satu orang yang paling tidak ingin mengetahui rahasianya—Sasuke—malah menjadi orang yang paling melihat jelas bagaimana memori kelam itu menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Hinata menarik napas panjang. Mau bagaimana lagi, semuanya sudah terjadi. Mengembuskannya pelan, bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi terlambat, otak Sasuke sudah lebih cepat memproses semua yang terlanjur meluncur dari mulut Hinata.

Diam-diam, Hinata merutuki kecerobohan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku antar kau sekarang ke rumah sakit, sekaligus memeriksakan tatto yang ada di tubuhmu itu," tawar Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu," tambahnya cepat.

"Tidak perlu," tolak Hinata setelah meneguk teh hijaunya. "Aku sudah ke rumah sakit sebelumnya," katanya sambil mengembuskan napas panjang.

Sasuke tidak jadi mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja counter. Badannya berbalik, alisnya mengerut.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Manajerku." Jawab Hinata pelan. Mendengar jawaban itu, raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi keruh. Kenapa Hinata tidak meminta tolong padanya? Atau mungkin Hinata masih merasa benci, kesal ataupun semacamnya? Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata yang sedang menahan rasa sakit.

"Hasil check-nya?" Sasuke menarik kursi meja makan dan duduk tanpa melepaskan perhatiannya pada istrinya. Hinata berdiri, membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan sebuah kantung berisi obat-obatan. Lalu gadis itu duduk, membuka kantung yang menyebarkan aroma tidak enak, mengeluarkan isinya satu persatu.

"Tiga bulan lagi aku mati,"

Hinata menutup kelopak matanya, berkata sejujurnya dengan hasil pemeriksaan kemarin. Hinata juga sebenarnya masih ingin hidup lebih lama lagi—masih banyak hal yang belum tercapai, masih banyak hal yang belum terungkap dan masih banyak hal yang belum terselesaikan.

Baru saja merilekskan tubuhnya, lagi-lagi Sasuke dikejutkan oleh pernyataan yang meluncur dari mulut Hinata.

Fakta yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda bukan?"

Tiga bulan lagi? Kenapa harus secepat itu?—batin Sasuke.

"Aku memang bukan pelawak," jawab Hinata yang menandakan bahwa gadis itu benar-benar serius.

"Aku tidak suka lelucon seperti ini, Hinata,"

"Kau bisa menghitung mundur tepat tiga bulan kemudian kau akan menemukanku terkapar di lantai, mungkin...?"

Sasuke tidak tahu harus menjawab apa terhadap pertanyaan Hinata. Mereka seharusnya—sekali lagi seharusnya, sebagai pengantin baru mengisi setiap malamnya dengan kegiatan yang romantis dan menyenangkan. Mengobrolkan berbagai topik ringan ataupun saling berbagi makanan manis sambil menonton acara komedi. Setidaknya, pasangan normal kebanyakan seperti itu.

Tapi dia dengan Hinata? Dari awalnya saja, pernikahan mereka tidak dilandasi oleh rasa cinta. Yang ada hanyalah tekanan, paksaan hanya demi sesuatu yang tak begitu penting bagi Sasuke—harta. Lalu setelah itu, emosinya yang labil, ketidakpuasaannya menyebabkan Hinata terluka, lalu setelah itu menemukan kenyataan bahwa Hinata—gadis yang belum seminggu hidup bersamanya tiga bulan lagi akan mati? Bahkan meminta maaf saja belum. Apalagi membuatnya bahagia? Perasaan bersalah semakin menghimpit batin Sasuke.

Sungguh tidak lucu.

Benar-benar tidak lucu.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan Hinata Uchiha tiga bulan lagi terkapar tanpa nyawa—sungguh ironis. Wajahnya pucat, tubuh yang kurus, terbujur kaku. Mungkin media massa akan menyiarkan hal yang tidak-tidak dan itu akan membuat nama baik keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga menjadi buruk. Hinata masih terlalu muda untuk dijemput ajal. Karirnya sebagai aktris masih membentangkan sejuta kesuksesan yang menunggunya di ujung sana dan itu terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan hanya karena Hinata punya penyakit.

Satu lagi—Sasuke sendiri merasa itu adalah sebuah imajinasi terburuk yang pernah ia bayangkan. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke masih punya hati.

"Tiga bulan lagi...?" Pria itu menelan ludah. Sasuke merasa sakit tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Jika saja Sasuke bisa menekan rasa harga diri yang begitu tinggi, mungkin sekarang Hinata sudah terkunci di dalam dekapan Sasuke yang begitu erat. Hinata yang sekarang terlihat lemah dan insting Sasuke untuk melindungi aktif begitu saja. Sasuke merasa...

Sasuke merasa malam ini dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa kecuali satu: rasa bersalah.

"Kau mau kubelikan apa untuk makan malam?" Sasuke sadar, profesi Hinata sebagai aktris dan model papan atas membuatnya tak punya waktu untuk memasak—ditambah lagi berita buruk yang begitu mengejutkan—Hinata menderita suatu penyakit—Sasuke tidak tega menyuruhnya memasak malam-malam begini. Pilihan terakhir yang masuk akal hanya dua; pesan antar atau dia yang pergi membeli.

"Tidak ada,"

"Aku belikan seafood saja kalau begitu," Sasuke memikirkan pilihan yang lain—kira-kira Hinata akan menyukainya—"Atau Zenzai?"

Hinata menggeleng lagi, Sasuke berusaha bersabar. "Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Aku tidak mau makan, mual," keluh Hinata. "Di lemari es masih ada sisa makan malam kemarin,"

"Lebih baik kau tidur duluan. Biar aku yang membereskan semuanya," Hinata segera melangkah menuju kamar tanpa banyak bicara dan Sasuke mulai memutar keran air di wastafel.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menutup keran air dan mengelap tangannya yang basah. Piring-piring yang sudah bersih, tertata rapi di rak. Meja makan tidak lagi dipenuhi oleh bungkusan makanan dan ceceran kopi. Pria itu mengusap rambutnya ke belakang dan berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk menyimpan buku-buku yang tadi dibaca. Mematikan laptop dan menaruhnya di ruang kerja.

Sudah jam sembilan malam lewat dua puluh menit.

Sasuke menepuk kepalanya sendiri. "Aku lupa meminta maaf,"

Pintu kamar utama di lantai dua ternyata tidak dikunci oleh Hinata. Sasuke pelan-pelan mendorong mencoba meminimalisir suara. Merasa yakin Hinata sudah tidur, Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar. Candelier di atas nakas sebelah ranjang dia nyalakan. Sinarnya cukup terang untuk memperlihatkan wajah Hinata yang basah dan kemerahan.

Sasuke duduk di pinggir ranjang tidak banyak membuat gerakan. Lengannya terulur membelai pipi Hinata yang lembap dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kamu tidur disini?" Hinata belum sepenuhnya pergi ke alam mimpi. Suaranya terdengar serak sekaligus menyedihkan. Gadis itu memakai jaket tebal walaupun sudah berselimut tebal dan pemanas ruangan dalam keadaan menyala. Sasuke segera menarik lengannya.

"Kamu menangis?" Sasuke merutuki pertanyaannya sendiri. Jelas-jelas pipi yang basah dan mata yang sembap sudah menujukkan bukti yang kuat jika Hinata menangis diam-diam.

"Sudah, pergi sana," Hinata menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut tebal sampai menutupi pundaknya. Mencoba menghiraukan Sasuke yang masih duduk di pinggir ranjang, menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Aku tidur dimana?" tanya Sasuke yang masih berada di pinggir ranjang memperhatikan keadaan istrinya yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

"Sofa," balas Hinata pelan, menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya termasuk kepalanya.

"Aku belum bisa memaafkanmu—" Hinata berbicara dari balik selimut tebalnya, "Kamu mendorongku sampai terluka,"

"Aku membencimu," kalimat Hinata masih berlanjut, "Jadi, pergilah, biarkan aku sendiri,"

Sasuke terhenyak tak punya satu pun jawaban untuk membela dirinya sendiri. Kalimat Hinata seperti panah yang tepat menancap di hatinya. Kenyataan bahwa dia memang mendorong Hinata hingga terluka benar-benar membuat kepala Sasuke tertunduk.

"Maaf," hanya kata ini yang terlintas di benak Sasuke. Hanya sebuah permintaan maaf untuk Hinata.

"Pergi sana,"

Sasuke memilih keluar. Sebelum pintu tertutup rapat, isakan Hinata dapat dia dengar.

Sasuke benar-benar merasa sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya semua berjalan seperti biasa. Seolah kejadian tadi malam hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Hinata turun dari tangga dan menyeduh secankir teh peppermint yang menjadi favoritnya. Sasuke sudah ada di dapur dengan apron yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Karena sudah membasuh wajahnya, kantung mata dan merah-merah di pipinya sudah cukup memudar. Padahal baru jam tujuh pagi, tapi Hinata sudah mengganti bajunya dengan sweater putih dan rok denim. Hinata menarik kursi dan mulai menghirup aroma teh yang mampu membuatnya tenang.

"Pancakenya masih hangat," Sasuke menuangkan madu diatas pancake dan menyodorkannya pada Hinata. "Mau ditambah selai apa?"

Hinata mendongak, mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata ambigu.

Giliran alis Sasuke yang bertaut. "Kenapa apanya?"

"Kamu... mau repot seperti ini?"

"Sebagai permintaan maaf," Sasuke berterus terang. Dia mengelapkan tangannya pada apron. "Kupikir aku sudah berbuat banyak kesalahan padamu,"

"Oh..." Hinata tersenyum miring, "Meminta maaf? Lihat aku. Kau memasak, kau menyodorkan makanan, aku tidak menjatuhkannya kan? Aku tidak menginjak-nginjaknya kan?" mood Hinata benar-benar hancur akibat kejadian tadi malam. Hinata benci dikasihani. Hinata benci saat oran-orang menatapnya iba tanpa berbuat apapun untuk menolongnya. Hinata benci. Terutama tatapn dari sepasang mata kelam Sasuke.

Perkataan Hinata tak ayal lagi membuat harga diri Sasuke jatuh. Tapi apa boleh buat... wajar saja Hinata sampai seperti ini.

"Benar-benar tidak tahu malu,"

"Jadi... kamu mau selai apa?" Sasuke mencoba tak mendengarkan perkataan Hinata. "Bluberi atau Vanilla?"

Hinata berdiri dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Tidak perlu, lebih baik kau saja yang makan. Sebentar lagi Naruto akan datang untuk menjemputku,"

Meja makan yang besar itu terlihat menyedihkan; dua piring pancake yang masih utuh dan Sasuke yang terus berdiri disana.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian saat itu, dimana Sasuke tahu jika Hinata memiliki sebuah tatto beracun. Setiap hari, sejak saat itu, Sasuke selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya dan menawarkan diri pada Hinata untuk pergi memeriksa kesehatan ke rumah sakit yang hanya dijawab oleh Hinata dengan satu kalimat yang sama;

"Aku bisa sendiri. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi, dan tak lama lagi aku akan mati."

Sasuke tidak berhenti dan menyerah sampai di situ. Dia terus mendesak Hinata agar dia bisa mengantar Hinata ke rumah sakit. Gadis itu memperlihatkan satu kantong plastik dari kulkas yang berisi berbagai macam obat-obatan dan menimpali Sasuke dengan kalimat yang tajam;

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri. Aku tidak perlu perhatianmu dan kau tidak perlu memperhatikanmu,"

Saat itu Sasuke terdiam tidak berkutik. Kalimat Hinata benar-benar menusuk.

"Jujur saja aku takut terjadi sesuatu denganmu,"

"Waktu itu kamu bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja saat dahiku terluka. Kenapa sekarang tidak?"

"Maaf," lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Semuanya benar, semuanya memang fakta. Malam itu, saat Hinata terluka, da meang tega meninggalkan gadis itu. Jadi memang sudah sewajarnya Hinata seperti ini—bersikap sinis dan preventif terhadap Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, cepat pergi." kata-kata Hinata terdengar seperti usiran, tapi Sasuke tak ambil hati.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu,"

"Sekali dikhianati susah percaya kembali,"

"Hubungi aku kalau kau butuh," Sasuke menuliskan nomor ponsel, alamat email, nomor kantor di secarik memo dan menempelkannya di board lemari es. Menurut Hinata, Sasuke terlalu berlebihan. Apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu yang sangat keras?—batin Hinata.

"Kamu kenapa berubah seperti ini?"

"Aku punya banyak kesalahan padamu,"

"Sadar?"

Sasuke mengangguk—berterus-terang mengakui bahwa ia punya segudang kesalahan pada gadis berambut indigo itu.

Sasuke memantapkan diri, menguatkan hati dan membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat.

Hinata heran.

"Maaf—Uchiha Sasuke meminta maaf. Maaf atas semua kesalahan yang telah dia perbuat terhadapmu, terutama

"Aku pergi," kepala keluarga Uchiha itu menepuk kepala Hinata lembut, "Jangan lupa minum obat."

"Jangan kembali." Hinata risih dan menepis tangan hangat Sasuke yang mengacak-acak rambutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menumpuk map terakhir diatas tumpukan dokumen yang menggunung dengan perasaan lega. Akhirnya setelah menghabiskan waktu menganalisis, memeriksa ulang kembali, mempertimbangkan tawaran investor mana yang harus ditolak ataupun diterima—akhirnya semua beres juga!

Sasuke melemparkan punggungnya keatas sofa yang empuk. Bahunya yang sedari tegang dan tegak kini mulai rileks. Secangkir kopi moka diatas meja cukup membuat perasaan Sasuke lebih baik. Ruang kerja yang begitu luas dan sejuk setidaknya mampu mengurangi beban di dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil melonggarkan dasi. Layar laptop yang masih menyala dan koneksi internet yang cepat cukup memberi suatu ide di otak si Uchiha yang satu ini.

Mencari info Hinata yang beredar di internet.

Hinata itu seorang aktris papan atas, pastinya banyak sekali info dan foto yang beredar di internet. Siapa tahu bukan, ada fans gila dan mengupload kisah masa lalu Hinata yang mungkin secara tidak sengaja terucap oleh sang aktris di wawancara infotainment ataupun acara jumpa fans. Mungkin saja info tentang nyonya Hyuuga yang terdengar begitu negatif dari sudut pandang Hinata tersebar.

Tanpa banyak buang waktu, pria itu menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga ke sikut, dan mulai membuka browser web laptopnya.

Google. Sasuke segera mengetik, "Hinata Hyuuga."

Tidak sampai tiga detik, berjuta-juta laman memenuhi indera penglihatannya. Sasuke menekan laman yang paling atas. Sebuah halaman web terbuka dan bertajuk 'All About Our Idol: Hinata Hyuuga the Only One'. Sasuke harus mengakui bahwa popularitas istrinya tidaklah main-main. Buktinya, ratusan juta orang terdaftar menjadi member website ini dan itu tercatat di widget counting laman web tersebut.

Sasuke membuka profil Hinata. Hitung-hitung mengenal lebih dalam istrinya. Tanggal lahir, makanan favoritnya cinnamon rolls.

Sasuke baru tahu Hinata ternyata telah membintangi berpuluh-puluh drama berating tinggi.

Sasuke membuka mesin pencari di internet; Google. Dia berniat mencari informasi tentang keluarga Hyuuga. Dia pikir mungkin informasi seperti itu mudah didapat karena Hyuuga adalah sebuah perusahaan skala internasional layaknya perusahaan Uchiha. Informasi keluarga Uchiha saja dengan mudah dapat diakses kenapa tidak dengan Hyuuga? Berbekal dari pemikiran itu, bungsu Uchiha itu mengetikkan beberapa kata kunci.

Hiashi Hyuuga. Tombol enter ditekan Sasuke cepat. Berbagai macam laman tersaji dan Sasuke menekan link paling atas. Sasuke mendecih karena website itu hanyalah sekumpulan iklan yang mempromosikan barang tak laku. Pria itu segera menekan tombol back.

Link lain dibuka. Laman tersebut menyajikan informasi; Hiashi Hyuuga adalah direktur utama sekaligus pemilik Hyuuga corporation. Sasuke mendengus, dia sudah tahu itu.

Semua laman dengn kata kunci Hiashi Hyuuga tidak memuat informasi yang dia inginkan.

Neji Hyuuga. Sama seperti Hiashi, Sasuke tak mendapatkan informasi apapun selain Neji adalah seorang mantan pejudo internasional. Neji adalah sepupu Hinata yang berprofesi sebagai kepala kepolisian di Kyoto. Orangtuanya adalah Hizashi Hyuuga.

Keluarga Hyuuga. Sasuke mengganti kata kunci dan berharap akan mendapatkan informasi yang dia inginkan. Terutama siapa ibunya Hinata. Ck, sebenarnya ada masalah apa dia dengan ibunya? Rasa penasaran membuat Sasuke menggeser kursor dengan cepat.

Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu, Sasuke tidak mendapatkan informasi yang ia cari. Semua data tentang keluarga Hyuuga tidak bisa Sasuke dapatkan. Seperti sengaja dihapus dari kantor pemerintah dan departemen negara. Hanya segelintir info murahan tentang Hinata yang Sasuke dapatkan dari website penggemar artis muda itu. Seputar hobi, minat dan kesukaan.

Tidak ada satu link pun yang mengarah pada info ibu Hinata. Seolah-olah terkunci begitu saja.

Sasuke mendesah sebentar, lalu kembali fokus pada layar. Scroll pada mouse membuat website terus menampilkan info Hinata. 27 Desember. Zenzai dan cinnamon rolls. Putih dan ungu. Lavender dan bakung.

Uzumaki Naruto. Manajer pribadi Hinata selama tiga tahun. Pirang. Bermata biru. Kulit kecoklatan. Cih, sorot matanya bisa menenggelamkan banyak wanita. Terlihat supel dan ramah. Sesuai dengan ciri-ciri pria yang disebutkan oleh Itachi.

Sasuke menggumam kesal.

"Jadi orang seperti ini yang menjadi manajer Hinata?"

.

.

.

"Loh, nona Haruno?" Naruto Uzumaki—yang sedang menyiapkan proposal untuk beberapa perusahaan periklanan yang membuat kontrak dengan Hinata, menemukan Sakura Haruno berada di sebuah kafe yang sama dengan dia berada. Tidak banyak berpikir, Naruto segera mengambil tempat di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Sakura.

Rambut merah muda yang mencolok dan mata berwarna hijau tak mungkin terlupa oleh Naruto. Lagipula, ini jam istirahat, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan bersantai dengan Sakura sambil meminum jus jeruk yang menjadi favoritnya?

"Kamu siapa?" Sakura balik bertanya dan segera menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka pada Naruto yang langsung duduk seenaknya. Mulutnya berhenti menyedot segelas milkshake strawberry. Alis pinknya berkedut-kedut.

"Hei tenanglah, nona Haruno... santai saja!" Naruto tergelak saat melihat ekspresi Sakura yang seolah-olah sedang melihat makhluk paling pengganggu di dunia. Tangan pria itu menaruh berkas dokumen diatas meja kafe yang terbuat dari kaca itu dan memasang senyum yang lebar untuk Sakura.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, yang menabrakmu tempo hari!"

Tempo hari? Sakura mencoba mengingat-ngingat kembali apa saja yang sudah terjadi kemarin. Gadis itu terdiam. Sepulang dari kantor pos... lalu setelah itu ke tempat fotokopian untuk mencetak sesuatu...

Ah, akhirnya Sakura ingat siapa pemuda pirang dan bermata biru ini. Pemuda yang menabraknya di pertigaan kafe dan membuat kertas-kertasnya berhamburan kemana-mana.

"Oh. Ada perlu apa?" jawab Sakura datar.

"Tidak ada. Hanya kebetulan saja kita bertemu di kafe ini," Naruto tersenyum leihatt reaksi yang ditunjukkan Sakura.

"Hei, kau tak tahu aku?"

"Manajer pribadi Hinata Hyuuga, bukan, Hinata Uchiha bukan?" jawab Sakura ketus tanpa melihat wajah Naruto.

"Waaah, kau hebat sekali!" Naruto mengembangkan cengiran terbaiknya.

"Aku 'kan penggemarnya!"

Kalau saja Sakura memperhatikan, ada sedikit perbedaan pada senyuman Naruto.

"Benarkah?" mata Naruto berbinar, "Serius?"

"Iya, aku tahu seluruh info pribadinya!" mendadak sebuah ide terlintas di benak Sakura, " Ya, aku penggemarnya."

"Sejauh mana? Warna pakaian dalamnya?" Naruto mencoba bergurau walau dia tahu sesungguhnya perempuan yang di depannya sedang berpura-pura dan dia pun sedang mencoba menjadi manager yang tak pernah tahu kehidupan pribadi Hinata.

"MESUM!"

"Bercanda, manis."

"Kau ini... benar-benar, ya."

Diam-diam Naruto tersenyum karena dia sudah mendapatkan bukti berharga yang dia inginkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi... bagaimana, Naruto-kun? Apa dia sudah bergerak?" Hinata sedang beristirahat di ruangan make-up studio. Masih ada belasan episode lagi yang harus diselesaikannya.

"Yaa... aku memancingnya dengan beberapa kata... dan hasilnya, ya, dia memang benar-benar mengincarmu," jawab Naruto jujur. Ternyata dugaan Hinata tidak salah.

"Dia itu bodoh atau bagaimana, ya..." balas Hinata sambil menatap pantulan wajahnya yang semakin kurus dari kaca di depannya.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adik yang paling kusayangi... jadi aku akan melindungi..." Naruto melingkarkan lenganya di leher Hinata, memeluknya erat.

"Maaf kalau aku tak bisa membalas seluruh kebaikanmu Naruto-kun..."

"Sudahlah, Hinata-chan, tenang saja. Fokuskan dulu pada karir dan tujuanmu,"

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Nah begitu lebih baik..." kata Naruto sambil mengacak-acak pucuk rambut Hinata.

.

.

.

"Aaah, bagaimana kalau bulan depan kalian berbulan madu?" pertanyaan Mikoto membuat Sasuke menunduk malu.

Mikoto mengadakan kunjungan mendadak di malam hari ke kediaman anak-anaknya yang tercinta. Sebagai Ibu yang baik, tentu saja Mikoto ingin melihat perkembangan anak-anaknya. Lagipula sendirian di rumah keluarga Uchiha yag besar sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Kebetulan sekali Hinata dan Sasuke sudah pulang sebelum Mikoto datang.

"Ah, aku ada jadwal syuting dan tak bisa ditunda," Hinata mengandalkan kemampuan mengolah ekspresi wajahnya, "Maaf sekali bu, ini proyek besar."

"Aku juga," Sasuke menimpali dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapn mengejek. Tahu benar jika Hinata hanya berpura-pura, tapi tetap berpikir positif diutamakan oleh Sasuke.

"Kalian ini... ya sudahlah, terserah saja." Mikoto terlihat kecewa. Mau bagaimana lagi?

"Okaa-san mau apa? Macaroons?" Hinata segera menawarkan camilan agar Ibu mertuanya tidak terlalu sedih.

"Boleh, aku ingin minum teh hijau saja," walau kecewa, Mikoto tetap tersenyum dan menyebutkan keinginannya pada Hinata. Gadis itu mengangguk dan beranjak ke dapur.

"Sasuke, kemari." Kata Mikoto setelah yakin Hinata tak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Janji pada ibu untuk menjaga Hinata baik-baik," Mikoto mendapat sebuah anggukan mantap dari Sasuke sebagai jawaban.

"Ibu merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya dan kau orang yang tepat untuk membimbing Hinata,"

Ini dia! Bahkan Mikoto yang jarang bertemu dengan Hinata saja sudah menyadari hal ini.

"Ibu merasa kasihan. Istrimu itu besar tanpa kasih sayang. Keluarganya jarang pulang dan dia sering berada di rumah yang besar sendirian tanpa teman..." Mikoto tetap merendahkan nadanya,

"Buat dia bahagia, Sasuke,"

Sasuke membuat janji dengan dirinya sendiri. Baru saja Mikoto akan melanjutkan lagi, Hinata sudah berdiri dan memasang wajah bingung.

"Aku tidak diajak mengobrol nih?" Hinata tersenyum, tangannya membawa satu nampan macaroons dan secangkir teh hijau dan dua kaleng kopi instan.

"Ayo, sini, Hinata-chan." Mikoto menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Hinata mengambil tempat duduk di sofa seberang yang berarti jauh dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa malu?" Mikoto melihat Hinata yang hanya bisa menunduk sambil menggigit bibir.

"Ah―aku belum terbiasa," kilah Hinata malu-malu. Gadis itu memainkan kedua telunjuknya dan saat itu juga Sasuke merasa curiga. Pipi Hinata yang bersemu dan tingkahnya yang terkesan

"Dibiasakan ya,"

"A-ah i-iya!"

―kenapa cara bicaranya benar-benar terkesan sangat alami? Sasuke kini tidak bisa membedakan, yang mana akting dan yang mana sifat asli Hinata.

Mereka terus mengobrol membicarakan hal-hal yang menurut Hinata hanya akan menghabiskan waktu dengan sia-sia namun banyak hal yang penting didapat oleh Sasuke dari obrolan yang tidak mencapai larut malam itu.

.

.

.

Rumah indah dan besar itu kembali seperti semula—sepi, lengang. Tidak ada tawa, yang terdengar hanyalah suara pendingin ruangan dan alunan musik dari piringan hitam yang dipasang oleh Hinata. Semuanya kembali setelah Mikoto pulang. Hinata dan Sasuke belum beranjak dari ruang makan. Ruang favorit mereka untuk saling bertukar pengalaman ataupun hanya sekedar basa-basi berbicara.

"Enaknya, punya Ibu seperti Okaa-san," kata Hinata sambil memperhatikan jelly yang ada di dalam cocktail. Mata Hinata kembali menjadi sendu. Tangannya mengaduk-ngaduk cocktail dengan sendok panjang. Dagunya menumpu di tangan dan dia mengembuskan napas panjang—tanda bosan. Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata berinisiatif memulai percakapan duluan.

"Baik hati, cantik, penyabar dan pengertian... "

Keputusan Hinata untuk tidak mengungkit-ungkit kembali insiden kepalanya terluka sungguh keputusan yang tepat. Sasuke jadi tidak merasa terlalu malu dan bersalah. Suasananya juga tidak secanggung kemarin. Sasuke juga sedang mengerjakan berkas-berkas di laptopnya. Pria itu segera mengalihkan fokusnya pada Hinata.

"Dia juga Okaa-sanmu 'kan?" Sasuke terlihat bingung. Jari-jarinya yang panjang berhenti menekan-nekan tombol keyboard. Wajahnya menengadah, melihat Hinata yang sedang menopang dagu. Poni rambutnya menjuntai membuatnya terlihat seperti remaja belasan tahun yang baru pulang sekolah.

Terlihat manis. Dan Sasuke segera menghalau pikirannya.

"Maksudku ibu kandung,"

"Memang Ibumu seperti apa? Dari semua yang pernah kau bicarakan sepertinya dia... kurang baik padamu?" Sasuke berkata hati-hati.

"Dia memang tidak pernah baik padaku," jawab Hinata cepat tanpa mengalihan perhatiannya dari gelas. Matanya mengikuti gerakan tangan—mengaduk-aduk cocktail.

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

Hinata tersenyum. Tak ada salahnya bukan jika Sasuke mengetahui sedikit bagian dari masa lalunya? Hinata berhenti mengaduk-aduk jus dan membuat kontak mata yang begitu intens dengan Sasuke.

Di dunia ini yang Sasuke tahu warna iris mata berputar pada warna gelap, hijau dan biru. Tapi, ada sebuah pengecualian bagi gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Kalau Sasuke bilang itu warna ungu, itu kurang tepat. Sedikit muda, ada warna peraknya. Jika dalam gelap, Sasuke melihatnya seperti warna perak. Tapi di tempat terang, seperti sapuan kuas dengan cat warna amethyst.

Indah tapi disana tidak memancarkan cahaya kebahagiaan.

"Mau tahu?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, berusaha menahan rasa penasaran yang memukul-mukul otaknya. Pria itu mendorong laptopnya, sambil meregangkan badan. Sasuke menautkan alisnya, bersiap untuk mengetahui suatu fakta lagi tentang Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum skeptis. Ia bisa mengetahui dengan jelas jika Sasuke tidak sabar menunggu jawabannya.

"Ibuku..." Hinata menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, dan menggumamkan sesuatu...

Sasuke terbelalak dan terlonjak dari kursinya. Alisnya saling bertaut, menunjukkan ekspresi lebih dari sekedar terkejut. Hinata hanya mengulum senyum melihat reaksi Sasuke yang tak biasa. Matanya fokus pada gerakan kedua telunjuknya yang saling bermain-main.

"Satu lagi, tatto ini ada artinya, lho."

Bagi Sasuke, keluarga Hyuuga adalah sebuah kotak usang yang penuh dengan misteri dan teka-teki yang tak bisa diduga-duga.

Yang jadi permasalahan disini adalah... motif apakah yang melatarbelakangi wanita itu—ibu Hinata? Apa dia mengalami gangguan jiwa parah? Atau depresi berat sehingga tidak bisa berpikir dengan akal sehat?

Sasuke tak bisa mengerti dan menebak jalan pikiran semuanya—Hinata dan Ibunya.

Tidak. Lebih tepatnya... akar dari semua masalah ini.

Dan terlebih lagi... kenapa harus Hinata...?

Kenapa harus Hinata?

.

.

.

p.s: not edited again... sorry for typo.

**tobecontinued**

A/N:

Halo... udah lama gak ketemu...;_;

Terlalu banyak hal yang menghambat saya untuk mengerjakan fanfic ini. Saya cuman bisa bilang terimakasih untuk yang sudah mau menunggu apdetan fanfic ini T_T

**Saya mohon reviewnya supaya saya tau bagaimana pendapat kalian, apa yang kalian pikirkan, saran kalian benar-benar saya butuhkan untuk kelanjutan cerita ini...**

Saya mohon reviewnya T_T saya penasaran sejauh mana fanfic ini diingat orang... penasaran dengan pendapat orang setelah membaca fanfic ini..

Satu lagi... ini baru seperempat dari permulaan konfliknya... saya kurang suka kalau alurnya dicepeti karena saya sudah memikirkan dari awal sampai akhir jalan cerita fanfic ini...

Saya benar-benar SasuHina fans kok suer T_T saya cuman pingin yang terbaik untuk memajukan pairing ini di fandom Naruto, udah gitu aja kok harapan saya T_T

Duh jadi banyak omong...

Thanks for reading, especially reviews ;_;

Rosecchi.


	6. Nightmare

**Yellow Chrysanthemum**

**Naruto (c) Masashi K**

**Story (c) Rosecchy!**

**No copy, thanks ^^ standard warning applied, happy reading!**

**ooo = section break**

**ooooo = POV break**

**~Nightmare~**

**.**

**.**

**-:O:-**

* * *

><p>Setiap manusia tidak ada yang tidak pernah membuat kesalahan satupun. Mulai dari yang muda hingga yang tua, baik pria maupun wanita. Semuanya tidak luput dari kesalahan yang kecil ataupun besar.<p>

Karena itu, manusia diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya. Manusia mempunyai masa depan yang lebih baik. Dengan begitu, kesalahan di masa lalu bisa menjadi pelajaran untuk kehidupan selanjutnya yang akan dijalani.

Saat Sasuke terbangun, dia menyadari bahwa semalaman, untuk pertama kalinya, dia tidur dengan Hinata yang terlelap di sebelahnya. Dia tidak punya kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya. Pria itu mulanya terkejut dan tidak menyangka akhirnya dia menjalani kehidupan sebagai pasangan normal pada umumnya.

Hinata yang tertidur, terlihat begitu rapuh dan butuh perlindungan.

Meski matanya masih ingin menutup dan tidur kembali, Sasuke memilih untuk turun dari ranjang dan membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Hinata. Sasuke membelai pipi mulus milik Hinata dengan lembut. Tidak ada perlawanan, Hinata masih nyaman di dalam mimpinya.

Perhatian Sasuke teralih pada ponselnya yang mengedipkan cahaya hijau di bagian atas layar. Pria itu mengambilnya, dan menggerakkan sedikit ibu jarinya, mengusap layar.

D-89.

Sasuke menghela napas saat melihat tanggal yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Delapan puluh sembilan hari lagi-seperti yang Hinata katakan tentang sisa waktunya untuk bernapas di bumi ini. Sebenarnya Sasuke awalnya berusaha tidak peduli dengan ucapan Hinata... tapi begitu melihat sorot matanya yang hampa, senyumannya yang pahit... Sasuke merasa dipaksa untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa gadis yang belum ada satu bulan penuh menjadi istrinya akan pergi meninggalkannya selama-lamanya.

Sasuke takut. Merasa sangat takut.

Kesimpulan sederhana yang bisa Sasuke tarik hanyalah; jika tidak ada masalah besar yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan, Hinata sepertinya sudah lelah untuk hidup. Tapi demi mencapai tujuannya yang begitu sulit, bahkan Hinata rela terjun ke dalam dunia hiburan dengan tubuh yang sakit-sakitan.

Dengan menanggung derita sendirian, menahan sakit diam-diam, menyimpan airmata, semuanya...

Tapi jika prediksi itu salah, Sasuke merasa bersyukur. Sasuke masih ingin memulai semuanya dari awal dan membangun sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Jadi inikah yang namanya karma? Begitu dirinya mulai terjerat perasaan yang berbeda, Hinata akan pergi meninggalkannya?

Sasuke menutup pintu, dan masih ada waktu yang cukup panjang sampai fajar terbit di ujung timur. Lebih baik menyelesaikan tugasnya dulu.

Dan Sasuke teringat kembali percakapan mereka tadi malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika sedikit bagian dari rahasia di dalam diri gadis ini mulai terkuak, Sasuke merasa dunia tidak adil pada Hinata. Dia terlalu menyedihkan untuk menanggung semua beban sendirian. Biarpun gadis itu berlagak kuat, tapi Sasuke tahu, hati Hinata yang sebenarnya sungguh rapuh seperti kaca.

Sasuke sering mendengar marga ibu Hinata disebut-sebut saat dia ikut Fugaku sebuah pesta. Suatu waktu, Fugaku pernah menunjukkan siapa orangnya, dan Sasuke tidak menyangkal bahwa wanita yang satu ini memiliki paras yang cantik. Sayang sekali, dia terlahir dari keluarga yang jarang memberikan perhatian. Dan dia tumbuh di lingkungan yang tidak tepat.

Dan sekarang, rasa penasarannya mulai terpuaskan. Alasan mengapa warna rambut Hinata yang berbeda dari Hyuuga pada umumnya.

Satu rahasia terpecahkan, misteri-misteri yang lain datang menunggu untuk dibuka satu persatu.

"Kau sedang tidak bercanda bukan?" Kenapa selalu saja... setiap hal-hal yang diungkapkan oleh Hinata mengapa harus selalu mengejutkan dan tak terpikirkan?

Hinata menggeleng ringan. "Suasananya juga tidak mendukung untuk bercanda," katanya seolah semua yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya, menimpa dirinya adalah hal yang biasa-biasa saja.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang tak bisa didefinisikan.. "Ibumu itu dia..."

Hinata mengangguk. "Ssst~ ini rahasia kita saja," kata Hinata pelan. "Ayahku sudah menghapus seluruh data-datanya dari Negara,"

Pantas saja, berapa kali pun Sasuke mencoba jika basis datanya sudah dihapus dari awal, seumur hidup pun Sasuke tidak kan menemukan informasi tentang ibu Hinata.

"Apa itu tidak berlebihan?" alis Sasuke mengerut, memang apa yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh keluarganya? Tinggal mengeluarkan uang, pasti pemerintah juga akan menuruti apa yang diinginkan oleh keluarga Hyuga.

"Kuberitahukan satu hal—dulu, Ibuku melahirkanku hanya untuk sebuah taruhan dengan Ayah—selain itu terlalu membahayakan kemanan jika semua orang tahu siapa ibu kandung dari Hyuuga Hinata," jelas Hinata pelan-pelan.

"Karena kejadian ini," Hinata menunjuk tatonya, "Ayah menganggap Ibu adalah suatu rahasia yang harus dikubur dalam-dalam,"

Percakapan ini terlalu berat... seperti benang kusut yang sulit ditemukan ujung akhirnya...

"Dan Ayah berusaha menghilangkan jejak yang menghubungkan antara keluarga Ibu dan keluarga Hyuuga," Hinata tersenyum pahit, "Ayah tidak mau lagi, kejadian yang menimpanya akan terulang kembali,"

"Semuanya berawal dari Ayahku," Sasuke bisa melihat tangan gadis itu bergetar, menahan perih,"Dan Ayahku juga yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pernikahannya yang sama sekali tidak bahagia,"

"Dan kau korbannya," kata Sasuke bersimpati, "Kasihan sekali,"

"Biar kutebak—adikmu itu lahir dari ibu yang berbeda bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk, menghindari serangan tatapan dari pria jabrik di depannya itu, "Ibu Hanabi berasal dari klan Hyuuga,"

Hinata sebentar mengecek pemberitahuan di layar ponselnya. Siapa tahu Naruto mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat kemajuan dalam rencana. Sasuke terdiam dan pandangannya jatuh ke lantai.

"Hanya kamu yang punya warna rambut dan iris mata berbeda," Sasuke kembali memperhatikan warna mata Hinata yang langka.

"Jadi... apa motif ibumu melakukan semua hal mengerikan itu?"

"Sebelum pergi Ibuku bilang, dia akan memberi suatu hadiah bagiku." Hinata tertawa miris, "Aku menghampirinya, dan ternyata dia membuat ini tanpa aku menyadari betapa berbahayanya tato ini,"

"Aku baru merasakan rasa sakitnya setelah beberapa tahun Ibuku pergi... Ibuku bilang ini adalah tanda bahwa aku anak Ibu,"

.

.

.

Sasuke memperhatikan satu-satu map kerjanya. Dia sengaja membaca ulang, dan memastikan tidak ada kesalahan di dalam berkas-berkas—sesuatu yang jarang dilakukannya, semata-mata agar bisa berhenti memikirkan percakapannya dengan Hinata. Sasuke tiduran diatas sofa, menyerah.

Hinata menghampirinya dengan sweter tebal,

"Aku tahu rasanya tidur di sofa bagaimana," Hinata menatap jari-jari kakinya, "Memang tidak senyaman di kasur,"

Sasuke yang asalnya berbaring telentang, segera menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap Hinata dengan heran.

"Tapi aku pernah tidur di tempat yang lebih parah; di depan emperan toko,"

"A-apa?"

Emperan toko? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah dia gadis sulung dari keluarga Hyuuga? Tidak mungkin bukan dia bisa tidur di tempat seperti itu?

"Jadi kamu mau tidur di sofa?" kata Hinata sambil mengucek-ngucek mata kanannya sambil menguap pelan. Perempuan dengan bulu mata lentik itu beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah pelan menaiki tangga.

Sasuke terdiam, lalu ikut masuk ke dalam kamar mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. Hinata tidur memunggunginya, namun ini adalah suatu kemajuan yang pesat. Hinata tidak menolaknya meskipun Sasuke sudah melakukan suatu kesalahan yang besar.

.

.

.

ooo

Menyerah dengan insomnianya yang kambuh, Sasuke memilih turun dari kamar. Daripada dia melakukan sesuatu yang berisik dan membuat Hinata terbangun, Sasuke memilih untuk menyeduh kopi saja. Dini hari memang benar-benar dingin.

oooooo

Mungkin Hinata akan heran dengan sikapku yang berubah drastis. Aku mengakui kesalahanku yang mungkin tidak akan termaafkan olehnya. Aku memang tidak lebih dari seorang pengecut yang diombang-ambingkan oleh situasi yang tak pernah aku duga.

Sewaktu aku menginap di apartemen Sakura, sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar terlelap dalam mimpi. Sambil memeluk bantal sofa, aku merasa nyeri di bagian dada. Padahal aku tidak menderita penyakit apa-apa. Kuputuskan untuk mengabaikan perasaanku yang semakin tak menentu.

Aku sadar, aku sudah keterlaluan dalam memperlakukan Hinata sebagaimana mestinya. Dialah istriku, yang sudah resmi aku nikahi. Sedangkan Sakura, dialah pacarku sejak masuk kuliah. Aku hanya bingung, siapa yang harus kupilih sebenarnya?

Aku mengurutkan kembali apa saja yang sudah aku lalui dalam waktu rentang satu tahun ini. Aku, benar-benar bingung dengan semua kejadian ini.

Sebenarnya, aku punya satu rahasia yang kusimpan dalam benakku. Pada saat penerimaan mahasiswa baru, Sakura mendatangiku dengan rambut pendeknya. Awalnya aku risih mendapatinya sering duduk di sebelahku; mengoceh sepanjang waktu dan terkadang aku merasa kasihan pada selaput gendang telingaku.

Tapi semuanya berubah sejak dia berkata;

"Kamu tidak seperti dulu lagi,"

Aku tersentak. Awalnya aku tidak berniat menanggapinya. Tapi dia belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya,

"Kemana perginya kamu yang sering menghapus airmataku saat aku sendirian di perpustakaan?"

Aku menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Seingatku, gadis rapuh yang dulu sering berada si sudut perpustakaan yang jarang didatangi orang berambut gelap, bukan pink norak seperti ini. Atau mungkin dia mengecat rambutnya? Zaman sekarang semua orang bisa berubah dengan cepat, bukan?

Dulu, saat aku duduk di bangku SMA, aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis manis yang sering menangis di jendela perpustakaan. Awalnya aku tidak peduli, tapi lama-kelamaan aku akhirnya menghampirinya dan bilang jangan menangis lagi.

Kami sering bertemu. Dia sebenarnya gadis yang pintar. Kelihatan sekali dia punya masalah besar dengan keluarganya. Banyak yang bilang aku terlahir sebagai anak Uchiha yang beruntung dikaruniai kecerdasan. Padahal, aku juga sama-sama mengalami kesulitan dalam menyelesaikan soal, tapi usahaku yang keras memperlancar semuanya.

Tidak banyak hal yang diobrolkan, tapi kami merasa nyaman di dalam diam. Kami mempunyai masalah yang sama—dan kami saling memahami satu sama lain. Sampai aku harus pindah keluar kota, dan bodohnya aku yang tidak menanyakan namanya. Sungguh bodoh.

Lucu sekali bukan, kami sering bertemu, kami sering mengoobrolkan banyak hal, tapi nama—hal sekecil itu bisa terlupakan?

Aku pergi, dengan hatiku yang masih tertinggal bersamanya.

Tapi Sakura dengan segala usahanya gigih membuatku yakin bahwa dialah yang orang yang kucari selama ini sampai suatu hal terjadi dan aku ragu jika Sakura adalah orang yang aku cari.

Ketika aku bilang aku akan menikahi seorang gadis yang dijodohkan oleh orangtuaku, Sakura hanya menangis sesenggukan dan dia bersedia memutuskan hubungannya denganku. Ketika aku memberitahunya aku akan menikahi Hinata (yang katanya merupakan idolanya) tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti menangis dan memaksaku agar tetap menjalin hubungan dengannya.

Aku dibuat bingung oleh perilaku yang berubah-ubah. Apa karena Hinata idolanya jadi dia tidak rela? Tapi sebelumnya saat aku bilang akan menikah dengan Shion (aktris yang tak kalah cantiknya) dia terlihat sedih namun tak berlebihan seperti ini)

Yang kedua, sebenarnya Sakura yang ingin datang ke pesta pernikahanku dengan Hinata. Hinata memergoki kami bermesraan dan aku melihat mata Sakura yang menyalang marah.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku dibuat bingung dengan jalan pikiran Sakura yang tak bisa kutebak.

Setelah itu Sakura memutuskan hubungan kami. Seolah-olah dia jijik dengan keberadaan Hinata. Aku benar-benar bingung.

Apa masalah Sakura dengan Hinata?

Dan yang terakhir, Itachi. Sudah cukup aku dibanding-bandingkan dengan kakakku yang satu itu. Meskipun aku juga mendapat nilai sempurna di setiap ujian, tapi Ayahku tak pernah merasa bangga. Aku berhasil menduduki posisi terpandang di perusahaan, tapi tetaplah Itachi yang menjadi terbaik. Selalu ada Itachi dan hanya Itachi.

Itachi dan Hinata seolah-olah seperti pasangan yang berpisah, lalu akhirnya bertemu kembali. Dan aku, seperti orang bodoh yang ada diantara mereka.

Sebenarnya, apa hubungan antara Itachi dan Hinata?

Setelah itu aku merenungkan dan mendapatkan suatu kesimpulan. Sakura memang bukanlah orang yang benar-benar aku cari.

Aku mengubah kiblat perhatianku pada Hinata. Tubuhnya begitu kurus, dan tangannya dingin. Terlebih setelah aku mengetahui dia mengidap penyakit yang begitu berat, membuat pandangan burukku tentang dia hancur begitu saja.

Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya mengeluh. Sepulang dari studio Hinata biasanya menonton televisi atau menyalakan notebooknya. Dia tidak banyak bicara, namun aku tahu dia sering bolak-balik ke dapur untuk meminum berbagai macam pil obat.

Dalam hitungan hari, aku terus berusaha menjadi seorang suami yang lebih baik baginya. Ada sesuatu yang menghancurkan egoku, ada sesuatu yang menggerakan aku agar berubah. Sekarang aku mulai bisa memahami mengapa kepribadiannya berubah-ubah.

Hipotesis sementara yang aku dapat adalah; di satu sisi, pekerjaannya sebagai aktris begitu menuntut sebuah imej yang sempurna dari gadis polos berhati malaikat. Di satu sisi, dia harus bersikap tegar, pura-pura galak, agar kesan bahwa dia sebenarnya terlalu sakit dengan badan yang seperti itu dapat tertutupi dengan sempurna.

Dan saat dia berbicara dengan Ibu, semuanya berubah. Ekspresi wajahnya yang tegang, berubah. Aku rasa, jati dirinya yang asli adalah saat ia berada di sisi orang yang membuatnya nyaman. Dan aku, suaminya adalah pengecualian.

Dia tertawa pelan, senyum manis terlukis di bibirnya dan terlihat menikmati momen-momen bersama Ibu.

Apakah kehidupan yang dia lalui begitu buruk? Sehingga dia harus memakai berbagai macam karakter agar diterima di semua kondisi yang berbeda?

Ibu juga merasa kasihan pada Hinata. Ibu bilang Hinata tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang dan mendapat tekanan dari Ayahnya yang mengutamakan harga diri klan diatas segalanya. Ayah juga seperti itu, namun aku masih beruntung memiliki seorang Ibu yang memperhatikanku.

Andaikan saja Hinata mengerti mengapa alasanku berubah secepat itu. Bukan hanya karena kondisinya yang membuatku ingin melindunginya, karena dia...

Ya, karena Hinata berbeda. Sekarang keinginanku sederhana. Penyakit Hinata menghilang dan kami bisa memulainya semuanya dari awal dengan lebih baik.

oooooo

Tepat saat Sasuke selesai mengunduh berkas-berkas kerja, dia bisa melihat Hinata yang baru bangun dan memperhatikannya dengan mata yang setengah tertutup. Hinata berjalan dan membuka loker dengan posisi diatas wastafel cuci piring dan mengambil kotak teh.

Peppermint tea menjadi sesuatu yang selalu diminum Hinata di pagi hari. Sasuke suka dengan aromanya. Setelah itu bungkusan obat-obatan yang berbau menyengat. Dan Sasuke tidak suka dengan yang satu ini.

"A-apa yang mau—" Hinata membiarkan sendok jatuh, berputar lalu berhenti. Sasuke memeluknya dari depan tanpa banyak bicara. Karena masih sedikit mengantuk, Hinata tidak banyak melawan.

"Sebentar saja," bisik Sasuke pelan. Lengannya yang besar, mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Hinata. Biarlah gadis ini tidak membalas pelukannya, yang penting gadis itu harus tahu jika perasaan ini semakin lama-semakin membuatnya terbakar.

Sasuke menekan kepala Hinata diantara perpotongan leher dan bahunya, menghirup aroma sampo yang Hinata gunakan sambil membelai lembut setiap helaian rambut indigo gadis itu.

Kehangatan yang dialirkan Sasuke lewat lengan dan dadanya yang lebar membuat Hinata mengingat sesuatu di dalam memorinya.

Kemana perginya Sasuke yang kasar dan pernah melemparinya dengan makanan? Apa ini yang ditawarkan oleh Sasuke sebagai pengganti atas kekasarannya tempo hari?

Apa Sasuke ingin meminta maaf?

"Aku bukan gadis yang bisa luluh hanya dengan seperti ini lalu menerimamu kembali sepenuh hati seperti yang lain,"

"Terserah kau mau berkata apa," Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu memperlihatkan kembali bola matanya yang pekat, "Yang jelas aku merasa bersalah dan tak mau hubungan kita semakin memburuk,"

"Walaupun aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu, tapi aku akan bersikap seolah-olah kejadian itu tidak pernah ada,"

Kenapa pelukan yang seperti ini terasa familiar?

Hati Hinata bertanya-tanya. Sasuke bisa merasakan kecilnya tubuh Hiata saat berada di dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

.

ooo

Hinata benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya. Gadis itu tidak sedingin dulu, tapi tetap saja menjaga jarak terhadap Sasuke. Dengan rasa kepekaan yang pas-pasan, Sasuke berusaha tetap stabil dengan jalan pikirannya yang mudah terombang-ambing.

Sebelum berangkat, Hinata suka menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Sasuke yang bekerja dari pagi hingga malam, dan Hinata yang juga bekerja, dari siang sampai sore. Mereka tidak banyak berbicara di malam hari.

Studio Midoriyama memang selalu dipadati oleh banyak orang. Ditunjang dari letaknya yang strategis, menjadi tempat yang melahirkan banyak idola membuat fans dengan penuh semangat datang hanya untuk meihat kegiatan apa saja yang dilakukan oleh sang idola. Kadang Hinata saja sering merasa berada di lautan manusia jika melihat kearah luar lewat jendela kaca di dalam studio.

Tidak jarang, pikiran bunuh diri menghampiri benak Hinata. Jika bisa memilih, Hinata ingin amnesia secara total—melupakan semuanya, melupakan keluarganya, melupakan karirnya—mengingat semua yang baru dari awal. Sayang sekali, sampai sekarang ingatan Hinata selalu segar.

Tapi lagipula, pekerjaannya inilah yang bisa memancing keluar lawan dari tempat persembunyiannya. Bahkan tanpa segan mulai menunjukkan pergerakannya.

"Jangan melamun terus, Hinata," suara berat milik Sai memang berhasil membuat Hinata terkejut. Jari-jarinya yang menempel di jendela terlepas dan menggantung di udara. Gadis itu menengok ke belakang dan mendapati senyum palsu yang sering menempel di wajah pucat Sai.

"Lebih baik bantu aku menyelesaikan naskah untuk deadlineku..." oh, Hinata tidak heran jika Sai menyapanya hanya untuk memita bantuan. Selebihnya, Sai terlalu malas hanya untuk menyapa Hinata di lain waktu. Sutradara satu itu memang menyebalkan, mungkin karena sudah terbiasa, Hinata tidak punya waktu untuk membencinya seperti kru yang lain.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk, matanya terlihat sendu. Bahkan Sai yang tidak peka pun bisa menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Hinata.

"Ayolah,"

"Kalau ideku mengecewakan bagaimana?"

Sai tahu, Hinata sebenarnya selalu punya ide-ide brilian di dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

Siang hari, Hinata sudah menyelesaikan pengambilan beberapa adegan untuk dua episode dramanya. Meskipun Hinata cukup memaksakan diri, tapi ekspresi wajah yang dia tampilkan berhasil merebut perhatian Sai. Tentu saja Naruto bahagia, untuk beberapa hari ke depan, dia bisa santai untuk mengatur kembali jadwal Hinata. Gadis itu bisa saja pergi kemana yang dia inginkan. Tapi karena tubuhnya tak bisa diajak kompromi akhirnya Naruto mengantarkannya pulang.

Tulip-tulip yang tertanam di halaman tampak kering begitu Hinata membuka gerbang rumah. Rumahnya begitu besar, luas dan indah. Gadis itu mengikat rambutnya, memasang selang dan membuka keran. Sambil bersenandung pelan, Hinata menyiram tanaman-tanaman yang kesepian.

Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyadari ada seseorang di dalam. Gadis itu meletakan sepatunya diatas rak. Tanpa perlu bergerak lebih banyak, Hinata bisa melihat di ruang tamu ada Sasuke dengan folder yang menumpuk di atas meja. Biasanya Sasuke pulang sore...

"Pekerjaanku lebih cepat selesai, jadi aku pulang ke rumah," kata Sasuke seolah membaca pikirannya. "Tidak usah heran seperti itu, duduklah dulu," telapak tangan Sasuke menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

Tapi Hinata berbalik dan pergi. Sasuke kira Hinata mungkin akan menonton televisi atau apapun. Ternyata gadis itu kembali dengan camilan dan dua gelas jus jeruk.

Hinata duduk dan meminum jus jeruknya. Setelah menaruh gelasnya yang tinggal berisi setengah, Hinata melepaskan ikatan rambut dan menggerainya.

"Aku ingin bertanya," kata Hinata sambil menyandarkan punggungnya yang rapuh pada sofa besar di ruang tamu. Gadis itu bisa merasakan perbedaan suhu yang mencolok diluar dan di dalam rumah.

Sasuke menunggu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh istrinya.

"Kau bekerja sebagai apa di Uchiha?" Sasuke diam-diam merasa sedih. Jadi selama ini Hinata tidak tahu dia bekerja sebagai apa? Hinata benar-benar... tapi Sasuke mencoba untuk tetap berpikiran positif. (barangkali Hinata punya masalah yang lebih penting untuk dikhawatirkan)

"Baru kali ini kau bertanya sesuatu padaku," Sasuke berhenti dan meregangkan lengannya. Layar laptop dibiarkan menyala. "Aku kepala cabang,"

Hinata menggumam sebentar, "Lalu siapa yang menjadi kepala utama?"

"Kakakku," Karena Hinata cukup peka, dia bisa mendengar nada ketidak-ikhlasan di dalam jawaban yang meluncur dari mulut Sasuke. Hinata mengambil salah satu muffin dari pisin dan mencicipinya.

Hinata menempelkan telunjuknya pada dagu, mengerutkan alis. "Seperti dugaanku,"

Sasuke agak penasaran saat Hinata bilang seperti dugaannya. Memang apa yang dia perkirakan sebelumnya? Sasuke percaya, Hinata adalah tipe perempuan yang setia. Meskipun dia mempertontonkan perselingkuhannya dengan Sakura setelah pesta pernikahannya, gadis itu malah bersikap seolah tidak ada sesuatu yang dipermasalahkan.

Jadi sekarang, apa hubungannya Itachi dengan Hinata?

Diam-diam, Hinata tersenyum dibalik gelas jusnya. Sasuke berjuang keras untuk tetap berpikir jernih.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan, matanya yang dipaksa menerima sinar putih yang begitu terang. Namun semakin lama, cahaya putih itu berangsur-angsur hilang. Kornea matanya bisa menangkap lansekap yang begitu jelas dan ditakutinya;

Sebuah ruangan yang besar dan luas. Jendelanya yang besar terkunci rapat, namun gorden masih menyisakan sedikit salju yang jatuh ke permukaan bumi. Lantai kayu yang dingin dan bisa membuatnya menggigil jika kakinya tidak dilapisi kaus kaki tebal.

Hinata yang terdiam.

"Harusnya kamu tahu apa yang kamu lakukan, Hinata."

Dia transparan disini, ketika jari-jarinya menyentuh dinding ruangan agar bisa menyentuh dirinya yang masih kecil, jarinya mampu menembus sosok padat tersebut. Suara Hiashi yang sarat dengan tekanan dan keangkuhan jelas segera dikenali oleh Hinata dewasa.

Disana ada dirinya, masih kecil, dengan rambut pendek yang dibabat habis oleh Ibunya menunduk pasrah. Sosok Ayahnya saat masih muda. Ada pamannya, ada tetua Hyuuga yang lainnya.

Hinata dewasa bisa melihat sosoknya yang masih kecil tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Hiashi menghela napas dan menatap tajam Hinata kecil. Tangannya masih bersidekap, menghujam Hinata kecil dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Apa kau berniat kabur dari rumah ini?"

Hiashi yang masih bisa menahan emosinya kembali bertanya, "Jawab aku, Hinata,"

"T-tidak Ayah,"

"Kau itu bagian dari klan Hyuuga, Hinata,"

Tiba-tiba, Hinata dewasa terlempar ke sebuah lansekap yang lain. Awalnya buram. Tapi lama kelamaan, seperti kaca yang terus dibersihkan dari debu yang menempel semuanya menjadi jelas. Hinata yang transparan, bisa dengan cepat berjalan ke arah bangunan itu tanpa perlu diketahui yang lain.

Ini rumah keluarga Hyuuga yang dulu pernah dia tinggali. Hinata bisa melihat, bunga tulip yang tumbuh liar, bunga chrysanthemum yang tertata masih terlihat segar di halaman depan rumah. Hinata dewasa yang tubuhnya tak terlihat, segera masuk—menembus pintu rumah.

Disana ada Hinata kecil yang sedang asyik bermain boneka. Sebuah teddy bear besar dengan pita warna biru di lehernya menjadi objek yang menggemaskan bagi Hinata kecil. Di ujung sana, Hinata dewasa meihat kembali sosok masa kecilnya yang begitu bahagia.

"Hinata,"

Hinata dewasa terkesiap, Hinata yang kecil menaruh boneka ke atas kasur berbalut sprei motif rillakumma. Di ambang pintu rumahnya, Ibunya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang punggungnya.

"Apa, Ma?" Hinata kecil bertanya.

"Ayo kemari,"

Hinata dewasa yang menyadari sesuatu, berteriak memanggil-manggil Hinata kecil agar tidak memenuhi panggilan Ibunya.

"Ibu 'kan sudah bilang, Hinata-chan tidak boleh mengadukan Ibu pada Ayah,"

"H-hinata tidak bilang apa-apa sama Ayah,"

"Tapi Ayah marah sama Ibu,"

"Hinata-chan harus dihukum," Hinata dewasa melihat dengan jelas Ibunya menarik paksa teddy bear dari pelukan Hinata kecil.

"Tapi Ibu—" Hinata dewasa dan Hinata kecil sama-sama terkejut begitu Ibunya mengeluarkan pemantik api dari belakang punggungnya.

"I-ibu, jangan!"

"Ibu bakar saja teddy bear biar Hinata-chan mendengarkan apa kata Ibu..."

Teddy bear yang malang itu mulai dilalap api merah, Ibunya yang membakarnnya.

"Tapi bu..."

Hinata dewasa menjerit sekencang-kencangnya, horror melihat Hinata kecil yang menangis, menjerit memohon-mohon pada Ibunya. Hinata dewasa bangkit tertatih-tatih, meminta bantuan pada siapapun yang bisa menolongnya.

Hinata dewasa terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari tanpa tahu tujuan dan arah yang jelas. Asalkan dia tidak bisa melihat pemandangan mengerikan ini lagi, itu lebih dari kata cukup.

Iya ingin keluar! Iya, dia ingin keluar!

Ingin keluar! Keluar!

Semuanya gelap—

"Hhh...! hhh...!"

Hinata menengok ke sekelilingnya, ini kamarnya. Dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, ini adalah kamarnya. Hanya ada jendela yang tertutup, tidak ada teddy bear yang terbakar, lantainya terbuat dari keramik dan tidak ada Hinata kecil.

Jadi... itu semua hanya mimpi?

Napasnya terengah-engah. Hinata mengurut pelipisnya pelan. Keringat dingin membasahi punggungnya—padahal Hinata merasa suhu kamar sudah dibawah temperatur normal.

Gadis itu segera mengambil segelas air yang ada diatas nakas. Hinata menyentuh bungkusan obat penenang dan mengabaikan bungkusan obat lainnya yang diberikan oleh dokter.

Merasa tenggorokannya lebih baik saat air sudah membasahinya, Hinata memejamkan mata sebentar. Gadis itu tidak kembali tidur.

Selalu saja mimpi buruk itu datang mengacaukan semuanya. Teriakan-teriakan, tekanan batin yang diberikan, kesalahan-kelahan yang ditimpakan semua padanya...

Tangannya menyibak selimut bermotif bunga carnation ungu dan dia duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Sepertinya Sasuke tertidur kelelahan di ruang tengah mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Bukannya menyalakan candelier diatas nakas, Hinata memasukkan kakinya ke dalam selop dan berjalan ke arah jendela.

Sambil merapatkan cardigan cokelatnya yang lembut dan tebal, Hinata malah menyibak tirai dan menggeser jendela sampai terbuka. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus menggelitik kulit mulus milliknya. Suara-suara serangga terdengar membuat Hinata tidak merasa sendirian.

Setelah itu Hinata membuka lemarinya. Aroma kayu jati berhembus menusuk hidungnya. Bermacam-macam baju dengan desain terbaru tergantung rapi di dalamnya. Di tumpukan bajunya yang paling bawah, Hinata menarik keluar sesuatu.

Sebuah syal berwarna putih yang harum.

Hinata menatapnya seolah-olah benda itu adalah hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Sambil memperhatikan bintang yang bersinar paling cerah, gadis itu memeluk syal tersebut dengan erat sambil menatap langit malam dengan bintang yang bertaburan. Hinata mencoba meresapi fragmen-fragmen blur di dalam memorinya yang membuatnya semakin merasa rindu kepada pemilik syal ini.

"Jadi... kapan kak Itachi mengingatku kembali...?"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Sesungguhnya aku adalah author yang tak luput dari typo dan plothole mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya... Saya baca kok semua reviewnya T_T makasih semua itu bikin semangat buat ujian huhuhu TvT<strong>

**Jadi masalah Hinata itu ada tiga: Ibunya, dendamnya dan penyakitnya**

**Masalah Sasuke juga sama: Hinata, ingatannya, dan cintanya**

**Okeee chapter depan mari kita bahas NaruSaku apa hubungannya sama Hinata dan Itachi... nanti dulu XDD**

**review please review u_u**


	7. Lies

**Yellow Chrysanthemum**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story is mine**

**Warn; au, ooc dibutuhkan, typo, beberapa plothole jika anda menyadari dan saya tahu fict ini banyak kekurangan. Saran dan kritik diterima tangan terbuka ^_^**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:O:**

Titik-titik air dari shower menerjang kepala, mengalir melewati ubun-ubun, pelipis, turun ke leher, membasahi tubuh, seolah meluruhkan segala kesedihan hidup, terjatuh membentur keramik dan terbawa arus masuk ke dalam pusaran.

Tidak kembali lagi.

Seandainya benar-benar semudah itu. Membuang seluruh kesedihannya, andaikan semudah itu. Tangisan Hinata bercampur dengan siraman shower, seandainya bisa semudah itu. Hinata ingin membuang nama Hyuuga, seluruh kehidupan gemerlapnya demi mendapat kehidupan dimana dia menjadi gadis biasa-biasa saja yang bahagia.

Hinata rapuh dan butuh tempat untuk berpegang. Tapi kepada siapa? Akankah mereka memutus tali lagi dan membiarkan Hinata ditelan jurang tak berdasar?

Jari-jarinya yang lentik menyentuh permukaaan kaca yang berembun akibat hangatnya air, Hinata melihat pantulan wajahnya yang semakin tirus, dan menyedihkan. Ada sepotret wajahnya yang tersenyum dalam tubuh anak kecil terpantul dengan jelas. Bahkan imajinari saja menertawakan kehidupannya yang tak menentu.

Hinata bisa kembali mengambil hartanya, kembali tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga. Bukan itu yang sebenarnya dia inginkan.

Sampai kapan kau bisa bertahan?

Bahkan dia sendiri tak tahu apa jawabannya.

Hinata benci dirinya sendiri.

.

Seperti perahu yang diombang-ambingkan oleh badai, analogi yang tepat atas keraguan, kekacauan dan kekhawatiran Sasuke pada Hinata saat ini.

Sasuke terbangun di saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Dia terbangun di kursi sofa bersama laptop yang tak sempat dimatikan. Gelas kopi yang terisi setengah, di sampingnya file-file kantor memenuhi meja kecil.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya.

Sikap Hinata yang begitu defensif membuat Sasuke sulit untuk mencoba menggapai _apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiranmu, Hinata?_

Sasuke menatap bola matanya sendiri lewat bantuan cermin.

Sifat Sasuke yang pendiam, begitu pun juga Hinata memang membuat banyak orang tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa mereka menjalin kehidupan yang bahagia jika tidak ada salah satu diantara mereka yang memulai langkah?

Sasuke mengenakan kemeja dan berganti pakaian, merapikan kertas-kertas putih itu ke dalam satu tempat dan mulai membuka tirai jendela. Dia naik ke lantai atas dan menemukan kamar Hinata tidak terkunci, namun suara shower terdengar sampai keluar dan Sasuke menghela napas lega.

Sasuke sendiri tumbuh dalam lingkungan yang tak ramah, dan dia menjadi pria yang tak peka dan sulit untuk bersosialisasi dengan sekitar. Dia memang bukan pria yang lembut secara harfiah ataupun pria ideal yang akan menjadi incaran kaum hawa—secara kepribadian.

Lain soal jika membicarakan fisik. Sasuke memang menjadi nomor wahid dalam urusan selera pilihan wanita.

Bertemu Hinata, Sasuke belajar untuk memahami orang lain secara paksa. Selama ini, dia berjalan dari waktu ke waktu, orang lain yang harus memahaminya tanpa kecuali. Selama ini, gadis-gadis yang rela diperlakukan seperti apapun, tak pernah memberi Sasuke pelajaran berharga.

Menghargai dan memahami orang—adalah pelajaran yang didapatkan dari Hinata seorang.

Hinata dengan sifat kalemnya berhasil mengasah sensitifitas Sasuke terhadap orang lain. Jika selamanya Sasuke seperti ini, apakah dia punya kesempatan untuk mengecap hidup sebagai orang yang baik? Takkan pernah!

Ini adalah dunia dimana Sasuke memiliki keluarga. Meskipun kerapkali dirundung oleh kesepian yang membekukan, Sasuke juga tahu apa itu kasih sayang.

Berbeda kasus dengan Hinata. Dia tak ingin mencintai siapapun lagi karena semuanya pasti akan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Hubungan platonik bagi kebanyakan orang sungguh membosankan. Tapi entah mengapa, Sasuke menyukai Hinata yang pendiam. Bersama Hinata, Sasuke tak perlu repot-repot mencari topik pembicaraan agar suasana tak canggung.

Sasuke menghargai diam diantara mereka. Tidak tahukah mereka, jika negatif ditambah negatif menghasilkan positif? Sasuke menertawakan benaknya yang sok bersimbolis, tapi Sasuke percaya.

Hinata berbeda, itu saja. Sasuke senang menemukan ada gadis yang tak tergila-gila padanya, dan dia merasa tenang. Sasuke akhirnya menemukan kewjaran dan hidup sebagai pria normal bersama Hinata.

Tidak ada kesulitan yang sia-sia dan sekarang mereka sedang belajar untuk dewasa. Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk terus memperbaiki diri dan Sasuke akan terus menoleransi dan bersabar.

Semakin sulit untuk digapai, kautahu semakin lezat pula buah kebahagiaan yang siap untuk dipetik.

Kalender menyentak ingatan Sasuke secara perlahan. Sasuke malas melingkari tiap tanggal dengan spidol merah. Cukup dia yang menghitung mundur, merajut doa dalam diam.

.

"Kau lama sekali di kamar mandi," Sasuke menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya, "Susu cokelatmu jadi dingin,"

Begitu saja, kalimatnya lancar diucapkan. Kesulitan yang ia rasakan jika berinteraksi dengan perempuan terasa hilang begitu saja. Sasuke jadi tegang sendiri menunggu Hinata menjawab apa.

Hinata merapatkan cardigan panjangnya, "Terima kasih," katanya lembut, halus melihat segelas susu cokelat dan sepiring sandwich tersaji di meja makan. Sasuke menunjukkan aksi tak sekedar omong kosong belaka. "Kau tak perlu repot-repot,"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya dalam diam. Sasuke menebak, Hinata akan lewat begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Tapi, disini, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, sambil berterima kasih.

Hanya untuk segelas susu cokelat, Sasuke merasa sangat dihargai.

Hinata teringat kembali cita-cita yang pernah terucap di masa lalu. Impian tentang sebuah rumah danak-anak yang manis. Untuk mencapai hal itu, menjadi peran istri yang baik saja tak pernah dilakukan. Kalau misal sekarang dia bersikap melindungi diri sendiri—caving—itu sama saja tak bersyukur dengan apa yang sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan.

Mereka sudah menjadi pasangan, lalu yang mereka lakukan hanyalah mengibarkan bendera perang dingin. Kalau begini terus, kapan menemui akhirnya?

"Kau mau apa?" Sasuke bertanya ketika Hinata membuka lemari es.

"Aku tak pernah memasak untuk sarapan." Hinata yang terus terang mengakui kesalahannya seolah menampar Sasuke secara halus, "Maaf ya,"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan, Hinata hari ini memberinya pelajaran lagi. ada kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka yang awalnya kusut dan tak bisa diuraikan.

"Krim sup." Sasuke memperjelas, "Dingin seperti ini paling enak krim sup," Ukh, Sasuke malu sekali mengingat kejadian dimana emosinya terlepas sperti orang kesetanan. Apakah Hinata... moodnya rusak lagi? Sasuke gelisah.

"Kalau kau repot—err, tidak perlu. Kita bisa menelpon—"

"Krim sup? Tunggu dulu lima belas menit, kira-kira," Hinata mengeluarkan beberapa botol susu cair dari kulkas.

Pilihan bijak Hinata untuk tidak menyindir Sasuke menjadi keputusan yang paling tepat. Suasana diantara mereka tidak pecah seperti balon tiup lagi dan terus mengalir begitu saja.

Hinata melihat-lihat isi kulkas. Lebih banyak makanan kalengan dan instan ketimbang bahan-bahan organik mentah yang siap untuk dimasak. Botolan minuman soda, kue-kue sisa pernikahan mereka yang basi dan belum dikeluarkan. Hinata menahan napas.

Memang bahan-bahan yang tersedia hanya untuk krim sup. Hinata segera mengambil panci dan mulai menyalakan kompor.

Justru inilah yang membuat Hinata semakin membenci dirinya sendiri. Jangan sampai dia menjadi Ibunya yang kedua. Cukup Hinata sendiri yang harus menanggung luka. Jangan ada orang lain.

Hatinya berbisik, selama ini, aku kemana saja? Sudah berapa banyak orang yang aku abaikan? Yang selama ini tanpa sengaja aku sakiti? Sudah searogan apa? Sasuke menginstropeksi sembari mengaduk gelas kafeinnya.

"Hei, Hinata,"

Hinata menyahutnya dengan sebuah gumaman,

"Bahkan sampai sekarang kau tak pernah mau memanggil namaku,"

Hinata menatap lurus Sasuke.

Entah kenapa, pandangan gadis ini begitu bersahaja, Sasuke tidak menyangka serangan Hinata akan bertubi-tubi seperti ini di pagi hari.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata mencoba memanggil Sasuke dengan berbagai macam nada, "Begitu, cukup?"

Sasuke tak menyembunyikan senyumannya. Kemajuan yang hebat akhir-akhir ini.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja,"

_Aku tidak baik-baik saja, kau harus tahu._

Dari hari ke hari, Sasuke tahu, rasa sayang menyelimuti setiap pelukan yang ia berikan pada Hinata. Gadis itu tak banyak menolak, diam tak membalas, memberikan kesempatan untuk Sasuke mengetahui betapa kurusnya tubuh Hinata, harum rambut istrinya bagaimana dan Sasuke merasa seperti anak kecil yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Dari hari ke hari, Sasuke belajar memahami dan menjadi orang baik meskipun kadang-kadang Sasuke bertanya, apakah ini aku? Setidaknya Sasuke berusaha. Sasuke terus belajar meskipun hanya langkah-langkah pendek, suatu hari nanti Sasuke pasti bisa berlari.

Tidak ada yang perlu ditanyakan lagi mengapa Sasuke bisa berubah. Hinata, menjadi alasan utamanya.

Hinata selesai memasak dan mengambil beberapa mangkuk.

Helaan napas berat mengisi keheningan yang mengambang.

Aku tahu aku brengsek. Aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal bersama-sama. Aku hanya ingin kau memberiku satu kesempatan lagi dan aku takkan menyia-nyiakannya Aku tahu kaupikir ini bukan aku. _Kenapa kita tidak mencoba membangun keluarga yang bahagia? _Sasuke bermonolog dalam benaknya sendiri.

Harga diri tinggi menghalau seluruh niat baik Sasuke. Pria itu tumbuh dalam kepekatan ego yang mengalir di pembuluh darahnya, mengurungkan kebaikan yang akan dia lakukan.

Seperti itu, cara pria berpikir. Mereka sulit untuk merendahkan harga dirinya demi perasaan yang mereka anggap adalah urusan sepele. Terutama Uchiha, Sasuke tidak ditakdirkan menjadi pria baik hati dan lembut. Bukan seperti itu, dan memang tidak seperti itu.

Hinata baru saja menaruh sendok di dekat wadah sup, tak bisa menghindari lengan Sasuke yang besar. mereka diam saja, walau dalam hati, Sasuke tak bisa menahan degup jantung yang berdentum-dentum.

Mereka sarapan bersama-sama.

Sasuke punya cara sendiri untuk menunjukkan apa yang dia asakan lewat bahasa tubuh seadanya. Salah satunya, ketika Sasuke meraih pinggang Hinata dan mencoba berkomunikasi sewat sentuhan.

Mereka berciuman.

Namun, hanya satu orang yang jatuh cinta.

Hinata tak menolak, namun tak membalas. Sasuke hanya ingin mengecupnya saja, bibir Hinata begitu lembut dan menyenangkan. Dia hanya ingin mengecupnya tulus, sesimpel itu.

Mereka saling bertatapan, hanya satu orang yang mencoba menelusur hati lawannya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman singkat itu dan menunduk.

Hinata mendongak, dan menatap Sasuke lurus, mencari-cari kepastian penawaran itu.

Suara klakson dua kali dari arah luar menghentikan ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu," Hinata melepaskan apronnya, "Itu Naruto-kun," Hinata menaruh piring kotor di bak.

Lengan Sasuke terkatung di udara.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Sasuke-kun," pamit Hinata terburu-buru melingkarkan scarf di lehernya. Mengambil tas di kursi tamu dan membuka pintu.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Namanya terdengar bagus ketika Hinata mengucapkannya. Segala sesuatunya terasa tepat jika Hinata yang memanggilnya.

_Sasuke-kun!_

Melupakan Sakura, melupakan segalanya, sesederhana kalimat itu, Sasuke jatuh cinta.

Sesederhana itu, Sasuke jatuh cinta.

.

"Sakura-chaaaannnn," Naruto menepuk kencang punggung gadis bersweter merah terang itu, "Kalau jalan jangan sendirian aja!"

Sakura berbalik, memasang wajah sangar nan mengerikan. Naruto hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Sakura. Mereka sekarang ada di perjalanan ke toko musik di sebelah kafe dimana Sakura menjadi pelanggan tetap.

Setelah menjemput Hinata dan mengantarnya ke studio, Naruto memang kabur dan menelpon Sakura berada dimana. Gadis itu tak menjawab, membiarkan Naruto melancarkan aksi, melacak jejak lewat GPS.

Sakura mulai sekarang berhati-hati menggunakan beberapa fitur canggih di ponsel yang tenyata merugikannya. Sialan, Naruto. Pria itu melakukan segala hal untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Lagi-lagi Anda! Bisa tidak sekali saja tidak mengagetkanku?!" Sakura mencak-mencak, Naruto mengacaukan make-upnya hari ini. Dia menginjak kaki Naruto kuat-kuat.

"Kita kan belum berkenalan secara resmi bukan?!"

Naruto mengedipkan matanya. "Yo, Uzumaki Naruto. Kamu bisa memanggilku Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan!" ujar Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Bola mata Sakura berputar dan gadis itu menghela napas pendek. "Yap. Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki-san,"

Mereka masuk ke cafe dulu sebelum ke toko CD. Sakura hanya bisa cemberut melihat wajah Naruto yang bahagia dan tanpa dosa. Mereka duduk di pojokan, Naruto memasang tpi dan kacamata biasa agar tak dicurigai.

Sakura bertanya, apakah Naruto minus? Naruto hanya menjawab inilah bagian dari fashion dan Sakura hanya bisa _facepalm_.

"Hei, Naruto, kapan-kapan kalau ada fansign, hubungi aku, ya!" Sakura menyedot isi gelasnya, "Jangan sampai melewatkan berita sepenting apapun padaku!"

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura erat-erat,

"Oi, Sakura-chan. Kita saling terbuka saja. Aku mengharapkan sikap kooperatif darimu, oke? Aku tahu kau punya dendam pribadi pada Hinata-chan,"

Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Yap," Sakura tak mengelak tuduhan Naruto, "Aku tahu kau memang melindunginya,"

"Tentu saja! Mana ada yang membiarkan musuh menyerang duluan?!" Naruto jadi kesal sendri.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, kenapa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk merelakan kepergian Ayahmu saja?"

"Tidak akan pernah,"

"Sakura-chan idiot!"

"Naruto-san jangan brengsek. Aku tidak idiot,"

"Kenapa sih kau seperti kambing kolot saja, aku mencoba mencari pertengahan diantara masalahmu dengan Hinata-chan!"

"Tapi caramu mencari begitu menyebalkan, Naruto-san!"

Hening. Mereka berdebat lagi, dari ujung ke ujung, berputar-putar, tak selesai-selesai.

"Perempuan memang rumit,"

"Laki-laki yang tak pernah mengerti!"

Hening, lagi.

"Oke... Sakura-chan, aku akan mencoba memahamimu,"

"Cih, godaan pria hidung belang takkan pernah mempan padaku!"

"Sakura-chan."

Sakura berhenti dan bahunya menegang.

"Pernahkah kau memikirkan kejanggalan dalam kematian Ayahmu? Mengapa harus Hinata yang menjadi objek pelampiasanmu? Apakah kamu tak pernah berpikir, jika Ayahmu ...yang menyebabkan kematiannya sendiri?"

"Jangan sembarangan kau, brengsek." Sakura berubah, suaranya begitu tajam, lirikan matanya berubah mengerikan dan Naruto meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

Kilasan balik suram itu teratrik keluar dari memorinya, menari-nari di pelupuk matanya. Sakura tahu kerongkongannya terasa kering tiap kali dia mengingat Ayahnya yang meninggal dengan begitu mengenaskan.

Sakura membenci siapapun yang merebut Ayahnya.

"Karena dia telah merebut segalanya dariku," lirih Sakura tanpa sadar.

"Apa?"

Sakura menatap Naruto serius,

"Naruto-san pasti akan mengerti jika kau pernah mengalami kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga,"

Sakura bangkit dari meja dan bergegas meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata begitu mendengar bunyi panggilan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Aduh, siapa yang berani menelpon Sasuke berkali-kali?

"Oi, Adikku tersayang," terdengar suara ramah dan sangat-sangat dikenal oleh Sasuke tanpa perlu melihat si penelepon, "Aku butuh bantuanmu, oke?"

Sasuke berdecak malas. Kegiatan mengarsip filenya berhenti di tengah-tengah. Karena Konan sibuk sekali menghandle pekerjaan ketika Sasuke tak ada, sudah tugasnya sebagai kepala cabang untuk membereskan pekerjaannya sendiri.

Sasuke sedikit kasihan melihat Konan memforsir dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa, Kak?"

"Aku tahu moodmu sedang buruk sekarang. Tapi bisa kau mengambil file yang ketinggalan di rumah? Ada map berwarna hitam dengan label 11059A. Sekalian kesini oke?"

Itachi tumben sekali bisa ketinggalan sesuatu. "Kak—"

Sasuke mendengus sebal.

Dia menarik tuas, memutar haluan. Pergi ke rumah Ibunya sekarang. Itachi masih tinggal bersama keluarga Uchiha yang lainnya. Katanya untuk apa membeli rumah jika rumah orangtuamu sendiri besar dan tak berpenghuni?

.

"Hinata, menurutku, lebih baik kita selesaikan semua masalahnya dengan negosiasi saja?" Naruto membuka kalengan kopi instan dengan cemberut, "Apa semuanya harus diselesaikan dengan jalan kekerasan?"

Naruto meneguk kopi itu kasar, kesal sekali dia. Kalau lama-lama begini, bagaimana jika ada wartawan yang menguntit dan menybarkan rumor tak sedap di media? Apalagi kekuatan internet sekarang bukanlah main-main. Sekali kau melakukan kesalahan, akibatnya sangat fatal.

Mereka berdua di perjalanan menuju kantor Uchiha. Naruto menyetel lagu jazz, menghargai Hinata yang tak menyukai band-band rock favoritnya. Hari ini Sai bilang, semua terkoordinir dengan baik. Penyelesaian film bisa dilaksanakan secepat mungkin.

Yah, Hinata sendiri senang.

"Aku juga inginnya sesimpel itu, Naruto-kun. Tapi semuanya tergantung dia, ingin jalan baik-baik atau sebaliknya," Hinata menanggapi kalem, "Aku juga tak meminta kita harus bermusuhan. Dia saja yang memulai melakukan perlawanan,"

Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk setir mobil dengan telunjuknya.

Hinata menyisipkan anak rambutnya, meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, "Aku... bisa menganggap ini selesai sekarang juga, andaikan dia menerima kenyataan bahwa Ayahnya memang mati karena keluargaku,"

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan. Nanti aku akan memaksa dia lagi kalau sebenarnya kau emang gadis berhati baik. Hinata, aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa kau terus melindungi orang seperti dia?"

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata merendahkan suaranya, "Ibuku sering membisikkan suatu kalimat padaku,"

"Apa?"

Ponsel Hinata yang bergetar menjadi jeda diantara obrolan mereka. Satu pesan dari Sasuke diterima.

[mau kujemput pulang?]

Hinata hanya butuh dua menit untuk membalas pesan Sasuke.

[terima kasih, tapi aku hari ini ada lembur di studio. Mungkin akan kuhubungi lainkali,]

Hinata berbohong.

Di ujung sana, Sasuke mengatupkan ponselnya dan memandang langit.

Hinata menggeleng. Dia hanya tertawa pelan sambil tersenyum polos. Naruto terpana dan berteriak,

"Ya ampun, Hinata-chan! Kapan terakhir aku melihat senyuman setenang itu?"

"Susah ya punya lawan pikirannya belibet," komentar Naruto blak-blakan, "Hidup ini sudah ribet. Kenapa harus ditambah ribet dengan pola pikiran kaku semacam itu, sih?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum terkulum.

"Lihat ini Hinata-chan! Aku mendapat pesan," Naruto agak memelankan kecepatan mobil, dan memberikan ponselnya pada Hinata,

[Naruto-san, bisakah kau mengatur pertemuanku dengan Hinata-san secara khusus? Aku akan membayarmu berapapun yang kau mau,]

Hinata mengedipkan matanya.

"Aku ganti pulsamu, Naruto-kun,"

"Mau apa, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata buru-buru menekan beberapa tombol, dan suara dari seberang terangkat,

"Halo, ini Sakura-san?"

"Langsung ke intinya saja ya. Kapan kau bisa bertemu denganku?"

.

Itachi menjadi pengecualian dalam Uchiha. Dia istimewa. Dia menjadi sesuatu yang langka diantara kumpulan manusia penjunjung tinggi arogansi dan haus kekuasaan. Dia memiliki sesuatu yang tak dimiliki kebanyakan Uchiha; hati. Itachi tahu bagaimana berempati walau jarang ditunjukkan dengan ekspresi.

Itachi ditakdirkan menjadi lelaki bertekad kuat dengan hati yang lebih lembut dari siapapun. Sasuke tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kakaknya. Benar-benar ditekankan dan secara denotasi.

Itachi tidak menganggap lebih, awalnya. Dia hanya mengijinkan perempuan itu datang untuk menemuinya, tak ada pikiran lain. Dan Itachi tidak menyangka pertemuannya sekarang akan menghentikan roda ingatan dalam benaknya untuk sesaat.

Gadis yang dulu berjalan sendirian diantara salju musim dingin, menggigil tanpa perlindungan dan berjalan tak tentu arah kehilangan harapan kini berdiri di hadapannya, dengan senyum yang masih sama manisnya.

Itachi menyimpan baik-baik memoar usang itu begitu rapi dalam laci-laci kenangannya. Jadi, Itachi takkan pernah salah untuk mencocokkan seberapa banyak persamaan antara gadis ini dan gadis yang 'itu'.

Rambut ungunya tak berubah, hanya saja disini tidak ada baju lusuh dan airmata. Disini ada Hinata, berdiri dengan gaun terusan berlengan panjang berwarna hitam, senyumnya, lagi-lagi Itachi tak menemukan perbedaan dengan gadis yang pernah ia temui di masa lalu.

"Permisi, Itachi-san,"

Itachi menjawab, meminta agar Hinata rileks di depan kakak iparnya. Itachi bertanya, Hinata menjawab maksud kedatangannya.

Itachi memang sudah menyadari ada kejanggalan ketika matanya berpapasan pada siluet gadis itu. Hanya... dia tak pernah menyangka dunia begitu sempit dengan peluang kemungkinan yang begitu kecil diantara banyak pilihan.

"Maaf dan terima kasih," _maaf karena aku mencintaimu, dan terima kasih sudah mau menolongku_, "Maaf karena aku baru bisa mengembalikan ini sekarang dan terima kasih atas bantuannya, kak Itachi,"

"Kenapa bisa... syal ini ada di tanganmu, Hinata?"

"Kak Itachi, sekali lagi terima kasih,"

Hinata tersenyum sendu. _Jika kau melupakanku, tak masalah. Biar aku sendiri saja yang mencintaimu, dan kau tak perlu tahu._

Kalimat Hinata menyalakan kembali api yang sempat padam namun ada, membakar kembali sekam-sekam itu menjadi membara. Memantik keluar perasaan yang sempat bergelora, kini kembali dan menaikkan suhu tubuh Itachi.

Hinata, memberikan selembar kain itu dari tasnya. Bersama dengan ini, dia meminta Itachi untuk mengembalikan hatinya yang tertawan.

Dan Itachi—tidak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti bukan dalam hatinya tidak bertanya-tanya.

Logikanya yang patut disalahkan, berpikir ada banyak kemungkinan lain dan ternyata Hinata benar-benar gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang dulu pernah menjadi pengisi benaknya satu-satunya dan terpaksa dilupakan untuk beberapa alasan yang Itachi benci untuk sebutkan.

Itachi pikir, Hinata bukanlah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang terus mencuri hatinya. Semudah itu, Itachi jatuh cinta.

Selama ini dia menahan diri terus mencari gadis itu. Dan gadis itu kembali, tak bisa ia miliki lagi.

"Tidak masalah," _tidak masalah karena akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. _"Tidak perlu repot-repot, " _aku ingin memanggilmu Hinata, namun lidahku kaku._

Andai saja, Hinata saat ini masih lajang, Itachi benar-benar akan melepaskan segala perasaannya, meruntuhkan topengnya, memeluk gadis itu sekuat yang ia bisa.

Ada kalanya, Itachi akhirnya menyesali keputusan yang ia pilih. Ada waktu dimana jeda untuk mereka bertemu begitu lama. Jika Itachi bisa, dia tak pernah ingin jatuh cinta pada wanita yang menyandang status sebagai istri adiknya yang ia sayangi.

"Hinata?"

"Ya?"

Jikalau bisa, Itachi ingin sekali saja, merasa benar-benar bahagia, menemukan dimana dia bisa pulang dan menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Itachi tahu, kekang jauh di dasar sana mulai putus, menjadi rapuh, membiarkan sisi manusiawi Itachi bergerak keluar bebas, Itachi kehilangan segala wibawa Uchiha di hadapan Hinata.

Di depan orang yang ia cintai, Itachi hanyalah dirinya yang lemah.

Tanyakan pada Sasuke. Adiknya menjadi orang yang paling mengerti Itachi.

Bibir Itachi mengucap kembali nama perempuan itu begitu dalam, lambat, kental oleh kerinduan yang begitu kuat dan serak meminta agar Hinata tak pernah pergi lagi.

"Ya, Itachi-san?"

Itachi tertahan oleh kesadaran yang menyergapnya. Dia benar-benar menjadi lemah di hadapan Hinata. Segalanya terlihat transparan di depan gadis bermata bulan ini.

Sasuke membeku.

Sasuke terpaku diujung pintu, bergetar menahan segalanya, kekecewaan menjaari tangannya hingga kenop pintu. Sasuke memejamkan mata, perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk.

Dia tahu, dari suara Itachi yang melimpahkan seluruh afeksi di setiap panggilannya. Sasuke tahu dari kerlip di bola mata Itachi, kakaknya jatuh cinta. Dan dia terhenyak mendapati kenyataan bahwa Hinata baru saja membohonginya.

Tadi pagi, Sasuke bahagia, mereka berciuman dan sekarang hatinya terasa diiris. Hinata bilang dia lembur di studio. Ternyata dia ada disini, membicarakan sesuatu yang Sasuke tak pernah tahu.

Kakaknya yang sempurna dan tak punya kelemahan sekarang terlihat lemah dan tidak berdaya. Dan kelemahan itu...

Istrinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

TBC

kemampuan saya menulis memang menurun. Untuk menulis kisaran 3k saja saya hampir menyerah. Maaf mengecewakan. saya terus berusaha menulis lebih baik lagi! terima kasih atas dukungan dan review yang anda berikan! Lebih dari bahagia saya membaca apresiasi anda semua! saya meminta maaf atas keterlambatan mengupdate cerita. maaf sekali dan selamat menikmati!


	8. Truth I

**Yellow Chrysanthemum**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story is mine. **

**Warn; typo, ooc, au.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:O:**

"Hinata... dulu itu... kau gadis yang waktu itu?"

Itachi pikir ini tidak lucu untuk jadi bahan candaaan. Kyoto mengalami musim dingin terburuk dalam dekade terakhir, waktu itu. Jadwal operasi shinkansen tertunda, sehingga Itachi berat hati menggunakan mobil untuk berkendara. Resiko terlalu besar jika membeli tiket pesawat.

Diantara salju-salju yang turun begitu lebat, dia bertemu dengan Hinata. Gadis itu mencolok diantara lengangnya jalan dan putihnya salju. Tanpa baju tebal, kenapa bisa gadis itu berjalan? Bukannya kedua kakinya yang kurus akan membeku duluan?

"Iya, Kak." Hinata tertawa kecil dengan kepala yang terus menunduk, anak rambutnya berjatuhan dari bahu, "Syal itu menjadi buktinya,"

Itachi membiarkan Hinata duduk di sofa, sementara dia kembali ke singgasana kerjanya, Itachi menganggap ini adalah langkah preventif yang bagus untuk tetap membuatnya menahan semua luapan emosi ini.

"A-a... jujur saja, ini semua sulit dipahami. Kupikir itu tidak mungkin, kau. Kau ini Hyuuga, dan tidak mungkin mengalami hal sulit seperti itu,"

Bibir Hinata mengembangkan senyum. Itachi menyisipkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinga.

"A-a... aku masih Hinata yang sama, Kak,"

Di balik kokohnya pintu, percakapan mereka merambat melalui kayu dan bergetar dalam hati Sasuke, menciptakan sebuah resonansi yang melukai hati Sasuke begitu dalam.

"Begitu? ...maaf aku tak bisa membantumu banyak,"

Suara Hinata yang lembut, tawa pelannya yang halus dan kegagapan saat Hinata berbicara dengan Itachi menjadi panah api yang menembus relung milik Sasuke. Membakar, menciptakan ledakan dan mengacau.

"Tidak masalah, Kak. Aku sangat berterima kasih dan bersyukur, mash ada orang yang mau menolongku, disaat orang lain tak ada sedikit pun waktu hanya untuk melirikku,"

Hinata tak pernah bicara selembut itu padanya. Sebagai gantinya, yang Sasuke dapatkan hanyalah nada datar, terkesan dingin dan tak peduli. Sasuke iri pada Itachi.

Sasuke jauh lebih dari kata sakit, dia merasa jauh, jauh, jauh lebih rendah dari sekadar pengecut. _Oh, jadi mencintaimu, perlukah sesakit ini, Hinata?_

Mereka tidak saling menyentuh. Ada jarak diantara mereka berdua secara nyata, namun ada benang merah yang terkait antara Itachi dan Hinata secara tersembunyi, tak kasat mata. Mereka masih berpegang pada norma, maka dari itu, mereka tak membiarkan perasaan ini menghambr, saling memeluk, dan mengatakan aku mencintaimu.

Hinata terikat secara sah dengan Sasuke—adik Itachi. Sebaliknya, pun. Itachi tak pernah bicara, membiarkan hatinya berkata dibawah nama Uchiha.

Sesimpel itu, senyata itu, Hinata mencintai Itachi dan dia berniat, _biarlah ini menjadi kenanganku, perasaanku, aku saja yang menyimpannya secara utuh._

Hinata berharap, sekali lagi dia terlahir, dia akan meminta maaf pada Sasuke dan mencari Itachi.

"...Sasuke?"

Sasuke, mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Apa boleh buat, Itachi menyadari kehadirannya. Itachi heran, dia hanya merasakan ada hawa seseorang diluar sana, dan benar saja. Ada sahutan dari luar.

Sasuke mendorong pintu pelan-pelan dan mendapati Hinata, menatapnya, dengan gestur gadis sekolahan yang pemalu, Itachi di meja kerja dan Hinata di ujung sofa penerima tamu, mereka terlihat jauh, ada meja kecil, ada vas bunga, kursi-kursi sebagai penghalang, Sasuke tahu... jarak antara hati mereka, bahkan begitu lekat seperti denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan.

Sasuke tak bisa lari dari kenyataan.

"A-a," Sasuke menarik napas, "Ini yang kau minta, bukan, baka-Aniki?"

Sasuke berjalan masuk, mencoba untuk tak terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiran Hinata, tapi... tak bisa.

Ah, kelopak mata Hinata mengerjap. Hinata agak gemetar, dia sadar, Sasuke menguping pembicaraan mereka. Sasuke tidak pintar bersandiwara, dan dia tak bisa menutupi kenyataan dari wajahnya—dia kecewa dan memilih menyimpan segalanya sendiri.

Hinata menundukkan kepala, berpikir dalam diam adalah tindakan yang paling benar saat ini. Tapi Hinata tak punya cadangan jawaban, bagaimana jika Sasuke tiba-tiba menanyakan sesuatu yang tak diduga? Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk punggung tangan kirinya dengan telunjuk kanan.

"Ah, adikku," Itachi terlihat lega, "Aku sangat menunggu file-file ini," Itachi bangkit dari kursi, menghampiri Sasuke dan memasang senyum cerah. "Terima kasih, Sasuke!"

"Jangan ketinggalan lagi," Sasuke melarikan dirinya dari kejaran tatapan mata Itachi yang menyelidik.

"Hm-mm," jika Sasuke saat ini tidak sabar, dipastikan saat ini dia langsung menyambar Hinata dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memojokkan, menyudutkan.

"Emm... jika ada yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Kakakmu..." Hinata paham dengan kode yang dilancarkan Sasuke, gadis itu bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk roknya, "Aku tunggu di parkiran, Sasuke-kun,"

Hinata berpamitan dengan sopan dan menutup pintu ruang kerja Itachi.

"Kak," Sasuke ingin mendapatkan seluruh perhatian Itachi untuk kali ini saja.

Dan terkabul.

"Ya, Sasuke?" Itachi menolehkan seluruh tubuhnya pada adiknya. Itachi menangkap kegusaran dan kelemahan dari kepalan tangan dan bahu Sasuke yang merendah. Sasuke terlihat seperti pemuda biasa, dia lelah dengan titel Uchiha yang tersemat di namanya.

"Kak, apa lagi yang akan kauambil dariku?"

Itachi tersentak. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh. Akan lebih menyedihkan lagi saat Sasuke mengulang kalimatnya, "Apa lagi yang akan kauambil?"

Bola mata Itachi mencari-cari maksud dari ucapan Sasuke yang terselubung, baik maksud dan nada marahnya dan Itachi berhasil menangkap apa maksud dari serangan mendadak ini. Sasuke jujur dan terus terang, langsung menuju intinya tanpa basa-basi.

"Dia milikmu, Sasuke," jawaban Itachi menjadi penegasan atas kepemilikan Sasuke terhadap Hinata, namun bukan itu yang Sasuke inginkan. Kejujuran Itachi adalah satu-satunya yang Sasuke ingin dengar.

"Aku tak berhak atas Hinata, kau juga tahu,"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, dengan senyum meremehkan. Itachi benar-benar menyebalkan. Sasuke tahu, nada saat Itachi mengucap nama Hinata, ada yang beda.

"Jika kau memang mencintai Hinata, biarkan dia menjadi milikku, kak," Sasuke terdengar jujur dan itulah keinginannya. Sasuke begitu lugas, dan sorot matanya takkan pernah Itachi lupakan. Itach sadar, Sasuke yang ini tidak lagi bisa diajak bermain ataupun bercanda.

"Sasuke—" Itachi tercekat. Berarti, Sasuke tahu semuanya?

"Aku tahu Kak."

Itachi terpaku pada wajah Sasuke sebelum pintu berdebam, Sasuke terluka, kecewa, sangat.

.

.

.

"Hinata," Sasuke menyalakan mobil, "Kau bohong,"

Gadis itu menarik napas, merangkai katanya agar tidak ada salah yang terucap,

"Kalau kau marah, marahlah. Aku melakukannya dengan alasan," katanya lagi. Mobil mereka keluar dari basement, cahaya putih menyambut dari kaca mobil.

"Jelaskan," roda mobil menggelinding, melaju cepat, membelah jalan. Sasuke menginjak gas dan rasa penasarannya sudah mencapai puncak. Lagu-lagu klasik yang mengalun dari radio membantu memecahkan kecanggungan.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan syal itu pada kakakmu,"

"Lebih jelas lagi,"

"Bukannya kau menguping pembicaraan kami? Bukannya dengan begitu tidak ada kesalahpahaman, bukan?"

"Ya..."

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Hm?"

"Jangan membenci kakakmu, kumohon."

_Kau mencintai, Itachi, Hinata?_

Sasuke ingin bicara, namun dia tak sanggup. Biar angin saja yang pergi membawa pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini terbang ke langit.

_Kalau iya, tolong jangan tunjukkan padaku._

.

Menyisihkan sebagian waktunya untuk menarik kursi, Hinata duduk. Hinata menyalakan lampu di meja, mengambil sebuah buku harian yang baru dibelikan Naruto di toko supermarket dari tasnya. Naruto memilihkan desain yang manis dan khas remaja.

Mereka berdua pulang, Sasuke tidak mengajaknya bicara seperti biasa. Pria itu menghangatkan nasi tadi pagi, dan makan malam sendirian. Suara televisi menjadi terdengar sangat kencang di volume terkecil. Hinata tahu Sasuke marah, dia diam dan masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa mengunci maupun menutup pintunya.

Covernya sederhana, dari kulit. Warnanya hitam, dan ada kancingnya. Di tengah ada motif bunga-bunga kecil, putih, kontras dengan warna dasarnya. Bunga-bung aputih yang berguguran lebih tepatnya.

Naruto selalu mengetahui apa yang ia inginkan.

Hinata mengambil pulpen, dan mulai membuka buku berukuran sedang itu. Kertasnya masih harum. Hinata menuliskan tanggal hari ini pelan-pelan.

_Halo, ini Hinata, Hinata Uchiha. Bukan Hyuuga, namun pernah menyandang nama Hyuuga. Dan aku beruntung, namaku terdengar bagus dengan dua nama itu, bukan yang lain._

_Hei_. Tangan Hinata berhenti, dia berpikir, apa yang yang akan ia tulis lagi?

_Sayang,_ Hinata memutuskan memberi nama diary ini dengan 'sayang'. Hinata memilih alasan, 'dear diary' terlalu umum. _Kauharus tahu salah satu impianku tadi berhasil tergapai._

_Aku bertemu Itachi, tadi. Sebentar, bagiku cukup, dan aku puas ada di dunia. Dia tidak percaya aku adalah Hinata yang dulu dia tolong. Syal miliknya tak bisa membuatnya percaya itu aku._

_Terkadang, aku tak mengerti dengan kerja roda takdir di bumi._

_Tapi tak apa._

_Aku tak keberatan._

_Aku beruntung. Meski penyakit ini menggerogotiku, aku beruntung bisa jatuh cinta pada pria seperti dia, meskipun ini menjijikkan sekali, pada kenyataannya aku sudah menikah dengan Sasuke. Aku menduakan Sasuke, Sayang, salahkah aku?_

_Tato ini begitu perih. Kulitku seperti terkelupas, dan ini panas. Aku nyaris putus asa. _

_Sasuke, maafkan aku._

_Sasuke, maafkan aku untuk kesalahanku tak bisa berhenti mencintai Itachi. Maafkan, aku berusaha merelakan Itachi namun ini tak semudah kedengarannya._

_Tapi, Sayang, kau harus tahu, aku masih punya pembatas antara Itachi dan aku adalah perempuan terhormat._

_Katakan pada Itachi, aku mencintaimu dan aku tak bisa. Lupakan aku, dan carilah perempuan lain. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Katakan pada Itachi, aku pernah mencintainya. Aku bisa hidup tanpanya, terima kasih. Katakan seperti itu._

_Sayang, biarlah kamu menjadi saksi bahwa aku berusaha keluar dari lingkaran ini, dan tak hanya diam di tempat. Sayang, aku tak mau menjadi wanita rendah seperti Ibuku. Menduakan lelaki, dan memilih pergi dengan kekasih gelapnya, demi cinta yang dia bilang adalah segala-galanya, menyakiti ayah yang suami sahnya, mencintainya lebih dari apapun. _

_Aku tak mau seperti itu._

_Untung saja, aku masih punya Ayah yang menyayangiku meski wajahku sangat mirip dengan Ibu. _

_Dia meninggalkan aku dan luka yang abadi. Dia mencampakkan Ayah. Aku bisa menjadi perempuan yang jauh lebih baik daripada Ibuku._

_Jadi, jika aku suatu saat punya anak-anak. _Hinata tertawa pelan, bergumam, "Me-memang... apa bisa?", kertasnya basah oleh tetesan airmata, dia melanjutkan tulisannya_, Anak-anakku akan mencintaiku dan mereka bisa hidup bahagia, dan ... tak menderita seperti aku. Kalau bisa, dan umurku, sampai._

_Luka itu ada dua, luka batin dan fisik. Ibuku meninggalkan keduanya kepadaku. Sebagai tambahan, luka fisik ini benar-benar tak hilang ditelan waktu, sebaliknya, tubuhku yang ditelan waktu._

_Aku membenci tato ini pun aku tak mampu. Aku mati rasa._

_Sayang, bisakah aku memaafkan Ibuku?_

_Sayang kau harus tahu... Ibuku mengerikan meskipun aku tak pantas berkata seperti ini pada orang yang telah membawaku mengerti betapa dunia itu kejam... namun indah._

_Aku rapuh, cintaku pada Itachi, ukh, begitu menggebu. Sayang, Naruto begitu baik. Nanti jika aku pergi, dia boleh, itupun jika dia mau, mengambil semua apa yang aku punya sebagai tanda terima kasih. Tapi aku tahu, Naruto takkan pernah sedikit pun tertarik pada harta._

_Jadi, Sayang, apa yang harus kuberikan pada Naruto atas kebaikan hatinya yang seluas samudra? Aha... aku akan mencarikan gadis yang cantik, baikhati, ceria, cerah, sama seperti Naruto._

_Haha, itu tidak sebanding. Naruto, maafkan aku dan terima kasih._

_Sayang, lihat, hidupku, begitu merepotkan banyak orang bukan? _

_Sayang, beritahu Sasuke._

Mungkin, jika ia mati, ia sempat menjelaskan semuanya lewat tulisan sebelum lidahnya tak bisa bergerak lagi.

Sasuke harus tahu kebenarannya setelah ia mati.

_Sayang,..._

.

.

.

Sasuke melihat tanggal di layar ponselnya.

_Oh, tidak._

Pria itu melempar punggungnya pada sofa, meletakkan lengan untuk menutupi kedua matanya dan terpejam. Hari itu jangan pernah datang.

.

.

.

Sasuke bermimpi Hinata memberinya buket bunga krisan berwarna kuning, lalu tersenyum, meninggalkan bekas mendalam pada memorinya dan Hinata tak kembali.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau serius?"

Hujan yang turun membuat pintu geser yang terbuat dari kaca itu berembun. Ino bangkit dari kasur, meninggalkan majalah-majalah yang berserakan dan terbuka, bergegas menutup tirai dan pintu agar air hujan tidak ceret ke dalam. Langit diluar sana begitu kontras dengan warna iris matanya.

Ino sekali lagi, menatap temannya, sedih dan mengeratkan kunciran rambutnya. Gadis pirang itu membuka lemari Sakura, mengambil mantel milik temannya tanpa berbasa-basi dan langsung membungkus tubuh sehatnya dengan hangat.

Sakura yang sibuk melihat pantulan dirinya dari cermin, kesulitan menata rambutnya agar terlihat lebih cantik. Dia puas dengan kombinasi mantel merah dan kaus gombrong hitam, tapi rambutnya jadi masalah.

Sakura ingin terlihat segar dan bahagia di depan Hinata. Hari ini dia berjanji di sebuah resto keluarga di Shibuya. Jam 8 malam. Sakura tak mempersulit, hanya sedikit keheranan, apa alasan Hinata memlih tempat seramai itu.

"Tentu saja aku serius, Ino. Ini adalah kesempatan yang sudah aku tunggu, lama sekali," sahut Sakura sambil memasang stoking dibalik celana jeansnya.

"Kupikir, kirimi dia sms, dan bilang, sudahi saja perang dingin ini," Ino tidak menyalakan sakelar lampu, membiarkan kamar begitu redup, suram, dan hanya menyisakan cahaya dari luar, dari celah-celah tirai.

"Jangan bercanda, Ino," Sakura berhenti menyisir rambut sebahunya, "Aku tak mood bercanda,"

Ino, sahabat baiknya sampai kini. Dari kecil sampai besar, Ino selalu ada di sisinya, memberi saran, melempar kritikan, senang, susah, Ino selalu ada. Maka dari itu, Sakura tak menyangka Ino... menegurnya seperti itu.

"Sakura, berhentilah memperpanjang masalah,"

"Ino, tutup mulut cerewetmu. Aku tak suka kau mendadak seperti Ibuku yang suka mengatur-ngatur hidupku,"

Ino menginjak kaki Sakura, dan yang diinjak mengaduh kesakitan, "Apa-apaan kau Ino!"

"Kamu yang tak pernah paham, Sakura!" Ino memegangi kedua bahu temannya, menatap dari satu mata ke mata lain, "Kamu harusnya belajar dari masa lalu! Masa lalu memberikan banyak kenangan, dan kau yang hidup di masa depan harusnya banyak belajar..."

"Bahwa luka tak selamanya harus terus dibalut..." Ino berharap Sakura paham tujuan dari perkataannya. Ada kalanya luka lebih baik dibiarkan, dan kita terus berjalan. Tubuh manusia dirancang dengan hebat dan tahu cara menutup luka. Hanya masalah waktu, Ino bertanya, apa Sakura tak bisa?

"Kau harus belajar membiarkan luka itu kering dan hilang, Sakura," Ino berbisik lirih di bahu Sakura, dia tahu betul luka yang ditanggung Sakura. Perih, dan besar. Namun jika Sakura terus mencari-cari pelakunya, kapan luka itu sembuh? Membalut luka tersebut dengan kesalahan yang terulang seperti kesaahan orangtuanya, bukankah luka itu akan terus membusuk?

Sakura sendiri yang menceritakan kisah sedih Ayahnya, dan Ino paham karena ia memahami baik-baik setiap kata yang keluar.

"Ino, Kamu yang nggak ngerti kehilangan orangtua, bisa bicara begitu," Sakura tak membalas pelukan Ino di tubuhnya, "Aku, Ibuku, kami semua tahu sedihnya kehilangan!"

"Aku lelah, dia bisa hidup dengan enak, tak seperti kami yang harus memulai segalanya dari awal!" Sakura berteriak, namun secepat suara kilat yang menyambar kota, Sakura segera tersadar akan kesalahannya membentak sahabatnya.

"Ino, kamu membela Hinata atau aku?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura tak percaya,

"Aku tak membela kalian berdua! Aku hanya capek, sangat capek, melihatmu terus mengkungkung diri dalam masalah ini! Apa kamu tidak sadar, hah? Jika Hinata membencimu, dia bisa menggunakan yakuza keluarganya untuk benar-benar membunuhmu dengan cara mengerikan sekalipun, kau tahu, dia itu Hyuuga, Uchiha juga, dia punya segalanya, namun apa?"

"Dia membiarkanmu hidup tanpa melukaimu seidkitpun!"

Sakura terhenyak. Benar juga. Kenapa dia baru sadar sekarang? Jika Hinata ingin, dia sudah melakukan itu semua dari dulu. "Tapi—"

Ino terengah-engah menjelakan semuanya dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Nyatanya dia membiarkanmu terus ada, memberi keluargamu santunan, dan tak pernah membahas masalahmu di media, menyebarkan berita busuk di manapun, oh di TV, yang seluruh Jepang bisa tahu kau gadis yang menyedihkan?"

"Ino, kau tidak—"

"BISA TIDAK SEKALI KAMU MENDENGARKAN, AKU, SAKURA?" Ino menjerit putus asa, sampai kapan Sakura terus menyelanya? Kenapa Sakura tidak mencoba untuk mencerna realita dari setiap kata-kata Ino?

Kenapa? Ino terisak. Ino tahu cerita aslinya bagaimana. Alur kisah hidup yang menyedihkan, Ino mendengarkannya baik-baik saat Sakura menangis di hadapannya. Karena itu... Ino ingin Sakura berhenti balas dendam.

"Aku ingin kamu bahagia dengan hidupmu, Sakura, aku menyayangimu," kata Ino lagi dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Apakah kamu paham? Hinata tak membencimu seperti kamu membencinya,"

Sakura merasakan saat itu juga hatinya remuk. Ino benar. Sangat-sangat benar sampai Sakura kehilangan seluruh argumentasinya. Ino tidak salah, Hinata tak pernah mengiriminya pesan jahat ataupun melakukan suatu tindakan kriminal. Gadis itu seolah lepas dan membiarkan Sakura berbuat sesukanya.

"Soal Sasuke, kauharus dengarkan aku," Ino menghapus airmatanya, "Jika dia mencintai Sasuke, dari awal, Hinata akan benar-benar melenyapkanmu, meneriakimu kasar sudah mendekati suami orang. Kau cerita padaku, Hinata membiarkan kalian berdua? Atau jika Hinata mencintai Sasuke, kautahu, dia menghargaimu, meskipun caranya salah, Sakura!"

Sakura menangis. Kenapa hal yang paling krusial seperti ini terlewat? Kebencian memang membuanya gelap mata. Iya, benar. Kalau Hinata mencintai Sasuke, mungkin saja dia sudah membuat seluruh koran mencetak namanya dengan tajuk berita menjijikkan, tapi itu tak pernah terjadi.

Malah, selama ini dia menggunakan Naruto sebagai perantara untuk membujuknya berhenti dari mengibarkan bendera perang terus-terusan.

"Tapi... dia mengambil Sasuke dariku, Ino, aku mencintai Sasuke, tapi kenapa harus Hinata yang tak pernah mencintainya—memiliki Sasuke?" Sakura akhirnya meruntuhkan pertahanan terakhirnya, membiarkan make up yang memoles pipinya luntur. Dia benci namun dia tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Mungkin, Sasuke bukan orang yang tepat untukmu, Sakura. Dia tak pernah melihatmu. Justru aku bersyukur, kau putus dengannya. Apa kau tak sadar, Sasuke memperlakukanmu tak sebagai kekasih sesungguhnya? Aku selalu sakit melihatmu yang terus mengejarnya, sedangkan dia mengejar orang lain, Sakura,"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Itu satu-satunya cara yang aku punya agar aku bisa berada di sisinya, Ino,"

"Itu hanya obsesimu sendiri, Sakura! Kau memang mencintainya tapi ini semua salah! Kau hanya ingin mengalahkan Hinata!"

"Coba jadi dirimu sendiri... dan carilah pria yang mencintaimu karena kamu Sakura, bukan karena yang lain," Ino meyakinkan Sakura sekali lagi, agar sahabatnya tak terjatuh di lubang yang sama, untuk keberapa kalinya. Karena Ino juga mengalami, dia jatuh cinta pada orang yang tak pernah mencintainya. Dan bersama Shikamaru yang mencintainya, Ino jauh lebih bahagia.

Sebagai sahabat, Ino merasa sudah tanggung jawabnya untuk mengeluarkan Sakura dari lembah keputus-asaan.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu menghabiskan waktumu hanya untuk balas dendam yang tak jelas, membuang masa depan untuk masa lalu yang takkan pernah terulang, kenapa kamu tak berubah?"

Terus. Terus.

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi supaya kamu sadar, dari awal Hinata tak pernah ada niat untuk memusuhimu? Kamu saja yang terlalu tergila-gila dan terobesi untuk dendam, dendam, dendam,"

Sakura berjengit, dia remuk, dia kalah.

"Justru karena itu, bisakah kau berhenti dengan sikapmu yang keras kepala?"

Sakura tak bisa menahan bendungan airmatanya.

"Kalau begini terus, bukan saja Hinata yang akan terus disakiti, tak sadarkah bahwa kamu juga menyakiti dirimu sendiri?"

Sakura menangis hebat. Hebat sekali sampai dia terjatuh, dan dia terguncang.

Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan mantelnya yang basah. Kamar Sakura begitu berisik, suara hujan yang membentur atap dan balkon bercampur dengan isak tangis dua gadis. Sakura juga tidak mengerti mengapa kebencian begitu berkumpul dan mengakar dalam relung hatinya, menyerap seluruh energi setiap harinya.

Apa Sakura harus menyerah ketika sudah melangkah sejauh ini?

"Biarkan aku pergi Ino, aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan caraku sendiri," Sakura masih menangis, begitu juga dengan langit.

"Jangan permalukan dirimu sendiri, lawanmu adalah orang yang punya segalanya, Sakura," Ino masih bertahan dengan kamar yang gelap, memeluk Sakura sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya,

"Hei, Ino, apakah aku bisa?"

"Aku menyayangimu, Sakura, aku hanya bisa berharap masalah ini cepat selesai, apa artinya jidat lebarmu?"

"Aku menyayangimu, Ino jelek,"

"Sangat menyayangimu,"

Sakura memberi Ino sebuah pelukan, mendorong Ino dan membuka pintu rumah dengan segera.

_Maaf Ino, tapi ini urusanku._

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada janji dengan Sakura... aku tak berbohong,"

"Ada... apa?"

"Ada urusan,"

"Mau aku antar?"

.

"Sasuke-kun,"

Mereka ada di mobil lagi berdua. Rasanya Hinata benar-benar familiar dengan jok kulit yang mewah dan tak asing lagi. Justru sekarang Sasuke yang dilihatnya mengemudikan mobil, bukan Naruto lagi.

Akan lebih menyenangkan lagi jika Hinata memanggil Sasuke dengan nada yang sama seperti memanggil Itachi tapi tak masalah. Ini kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka yang datar, lebih datar dari hubungan gadis SMA zaman sekarang.

Sasuke menggumam. "Hm?"

Hinata tak menjawab, namun dia tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun, maaf,"

Sasuke memilih untuk menyimpan jawabannya dalam hati.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka kembali sampai Sasuke menyadari Hinata mimisan hebat dan jatuh pingsan.

"...Hinata?"

Tidak ada waktu untuk panik, Sasuke membanting setir dan menuju rumah sakit. Terima kasih, Hinata mengenakan pakaian sederhana. Sasuke harap tidak ada wartawan ataupun stalker saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kupikir aku salah," Tsunade menghela napas, panjang sekali, "Tapi aku yakin ini benar,"

"Melanggar kode etik sebagai dokter untuk pertama kalinya, dan aku bangga," Tsunade meracau dengan cepat, "Tertawakan saja aku, dan kupastikan kau tak bisa melihat Hinata lagi, khe bocah Uchiha,"

Tsunade menyelamatkan Hinata lagi dan kali ini ada Sasuke di samping Hinata. Mengancam Tsunade dengan banyak alasan, mendesak wanita awet muda itu untuk menunjukkan riwayat penyakit yang Hinata derita. Padahal, Tsunade berjanji akan menjaga data-data itu bahkan ke tangan Hiashi Hyuuga sekali pun.

"Kau tak perlu mengancamku segala, bocah," Tsunade membuka lemarinya, "Karena kau suaminya, kau pantas tahu apa yang terjadi pad istrimu,"

Sasuke menyesap kopi kalengannya. Terkadang, kemampuannya memelototi orang berguna. Sasuke memang luarbiasa panik saat Hinata pingsan, tapi beberapa perawat sempat-sempatnya berbisik. Beruntung, mereka agak sedikit terkecoh begitu melihat penampilan Hinata yang bersahaja, bersama Sasuke yang mengenakan jaket jeans biasa.

Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih biasa, bukan Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Uchiha.

"Jujur saja, aku sangat berterima kasih banyak, padamu," Sasuke menatap Hinata yang terbaring tak berdaya diatas ranjang, dengan kabel-kabel meliliti pergelangan tangan, ah pasti sakit.

"Apakah Hinata baik-baik saja?"

"Dia sudah terbiasa, Uchiha,"

Sasuke menatap hampa pemandangan yang membuatnya sedih.

"Hinata memakai dua kepribadian agar ia dapat dicintai dalam dua waktu yang bersamaan," Tsunade meneguk suplai kafeinnya, "Lingkungan memaksanya agar terus menjadi kuat,"

Tanpa diminta, Tsunade menceritakan hal yang harusnya ia rahasiakan, tapi apa boleh buat. Sampai kapan Hinata akan terus menyembunyikan semuanya? Ini saat yang tepat.

"Kadang aku merasa kasihan sekali pada hidupnya. Menjadi orang berlimpah uang tak selamanya bahagia, ternyata,"

.

.

.

.

Sakura terus menunggu, terus dan terus.

Gelas-gelas jusnya sudah kosong di atas meja.

_Kau melarikan diri, Hinata?_

.

.

.

"Tapi Hinata yang asli, Hinata dengan kepribadian lemah tak sanggup menahan semuanya. Lama kelamaan Hinata yang lemah terus tergerus ombak. Sampai suatu saat kejadian itu benar-benar terjadi, dan Hinata yang kuat muncul di satu sisi dirinya, menekan Hinata yang lemah—meskipun samar, keberadaan Hinata yang lemah tetaplah ada,"

Tsunade berusaha menjelaskan dengan pilihan kata yang simpel, mencoba menyimpulkan secara lugas dan apa adanya, memberitahu sisi kenyataan yang menyakitkan pada Sasuke. Mudahnya seperti itu, realita.

"Hinata yang asli... adalah Hinata yang dengan rona merah di pipinya, pemalu, dan sangat suka tersenyum?" Sasuke mencoba menebak.

"Ya, Hinata yang asli menunjukkan sosoknya pada orang yang ia sayangi tanpa sadar, contohnya Naruto,"

_Dan Itachi_, dalam hati Sasuke menambahkan.

"Yang aku tahu, Hinata perlu menggunakan dua kepribadian itu untuk terus bertahan dalam lingkungan keluarga Hyuuga yang mengerikan,"

Sasuke tidak terkejut. Semua keluarga yang prestisius pasti mengalami masalah dengan keluarganya. Seperti Uchiha, juga. Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya.

"Yah, kupikir, Hinata yang kuat muncul dari alam bawah sadarnya sendiri. Yah, aku memang bukan psikolog handal, tapi aku hanya bisa menyimpulkan sejauh itu. Aku memang tak pandai dalam menjelaskan,"

"Apakah dia pernah memperlihatkan sosoknya yang lemah?" pertanyaan Tsunade menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

_Belum pernah._

Ciuman yang selama ini mereka lakukan, sekali lagi, hanya satu orang yang jatuh cinta.

"Kejadian apa yang membuat Hinata menderita seperti ini?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata,

"Tato di lehernya, kautahu itu benar-benar kejam, Ibunya orang gila, aku yakin sekali," Tsunade mendengus, "Bukan manusia, ibu macam apa yang setega berbuat itu kepada anaknya?"

"Ibunya... siapa?"

Tsunade memberikan beberapa map pada Sasuke, sementara dia segera mengisi suntikan dengan cairan penenang. Sasuke gemetar membuka map, dan mengeluarkan isinya. Pelan-pelan ia menatap lembaran putih tersebut. Tsunade menyuntik kembali pergelangan tangan Hinata yang kecil.

"Yang aku tahu, ibunya dari keluarga yakuza, bocah Uchiha,"

Sebuah ringisan lolos dari bibir mungil Hinata. Dia tertidur pun rasa sakitnya masih terasa. Sasuke meringis.

Lalu, Sasuke menatap garis rahang Hinata yang lemah.

.

.

.

Kertas-kertas di hadapannya tak pernah berbohong. Dia melihat kalimat-kalimat itu. Nama penyakit yang asing. Istilah-istilah kedokteran yang tak ia ketahui membuatnya pusing.

Dan satu baris, menyakiti hatinya.

Sasuke hanya tak kuasa untuk menahan luncuran airmata dari kedua pelupuknya. Apa mau Hinata sesungguhnya? Kenapa dia tak pernah mengeluh?

Hinata menderita untuk jangka waktu yang lama, banyak, sendirian. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa harus Hinata, kenapa harus Hinata diantara banyak orang di muka bumi ini.

"Katakan, apa maumu, Hinata—tidak,"

Suara jarum jam terdengar jelas, Tsunade menatap miris kedua pasangan itu. Menyandarkan punggung ke dinding, hidup memang bukan seperti telenovela yang berakhir bahagia. Wanita itu menutup mata dan membiarkan Sasuke lebih banyak waktu untuk bercengkrama bersama Hinata yang berjuang melawan penyakitnya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, membiarkan pipinya basah, menggenggam tangan Hinata rapuh, semakin dingin, kelopak mata itu menutup, Hinata masih terlihat cantik dan hidup.

"Katakan, apa maumu, Istriku?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

.

.

.

**To be continue**

Semakin kesini kok keyak sinet banget HIKS ORZZZZZZZZZ karena liburan saya apdet cepet hehehehehe saya paham cerita ini lambat karena saya sengaja menuliskannya seperti itu. Saya menulis cerita ini karena memang saya ingin dan plot yang ada dalam otak saya bilang seperti ini.

Terima kasih atas review yang anda berikan! Saya senang membaca saran, kritik anda sekalian! Sekali lagi, terima kasih!


End file.
